


Trading Punches with Your Heart of Darkness

by Hippiebuckyharrington



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Excessive amount of pet names during sex, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Mild Homophobic Language, Mind flayer still makes an appearance, Not Season 3 Compliant, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Season 3 Fix it, Steve's parents are the WORST, That's just how I wrote them in this, Top Steve Harrington, but it does fix season 3, but it's brief I promise, don't come for me, especially his mom, eventually, so so so much pining, steve is oblivious, this is angstier than I meant it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippiebuckyharrington/pseuds/Hippiebuckyharrington
Summary: Steve Harrington's life is alright, he supposes. He's not going to college, he's working at an ice cream store, and he's absolutely head over heels in love with someone he can't have. And his parents are the worst, but that's a little beside the point. He's fine, really. He finally has a friend his own age, who he didn't date, thank you very much, Dustin! And every day he works, Billy Hargrove and Heather Holloway visit Scoops and he can pine away. It's enough right?He doesn't need a relationship to be happy. And, hey having that house all to himself all the time is pretty great, just ask anyone he went to school with. It might be nice if his parents cared a little, or if he could just pretend monsters aren't real.And it'd be really great if he had a chance with the person he loves, but really, he's fine.But then, Billy has to go and mess everything up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!! This is my first chaptered Harringrove fic! Yay!!! I hope you all like it, I've been writing it since Season 3 broke my heart, and I was wanting a fluffy fix-it fic, and instead this turned into a character study of sorts on Steve and his relationship with parents. So it's angsty for a while, and then it gets fluffy and sweet, I promise! This will hopefully update once a week, finishing around Christmas, but I'm not sure. If you've read my other fics you know that update schedules are hard for me.  
Thank you all for reading!! I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Title from the song Hard Love by Needtobreathe.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Steve yells, vaulting the counter at Scoops and yanking open the sliding window things that separate the counter from the back. He throws himself through them and rushes to the hallway. 

"Robin!" He cries yanking open the door. Robin glances up from where she is stretched out in the hall way, a book open in her lap. She blinks at him, disinterested. 

"Robin! It's almost time!" Steve cries. Robin glances at her watch and scrambles up too. 

"Shit, Shit! We almost missed it!" She says, and they dash back into the break room/back room/whatever.   
They jostle for the mirror and adjust their hair and their stupid sailor uniforms. Steve sneaks glances at her and frowns. 

She's fluffing her hair. for all Robin's saying she doesn't care, this matters. Steve combs his own hair with his fingers and then they look at each other, grin, and leave their stupid hats on the table. 

"Think he'll be wearing a shirt?" Robin asks, and then grins. Steve's cheeks turn a little pink, and he feels that all too familiar by now twist of jealousy in his stomach. 

"God, I hope so." He lies, and Robin laughs. 

They both hurry out front and play at casual, leaning against the counter. Scoops is mostly empty. There's a couple on a date in the back corner, and Erica Sinclair’s posy is clustered at one of the larger tables, snacking on so many ice cream sundaes, Steve's teeth ache for them. 

Robin is wiping down the counter, and Steve pretends to be flipping through the ice cream cake options book. His back is to the entrance, but Robin kicks him when it's time. 

"Steve." She hisses. Steve glances over his shoulder, and sure enough, there they are. 

Billy Hargrove and Heather Holloway, life guards, fresh off their shift at the pool. Heather's hair is pulled all wild off to the side, the way she usually wears it. She's got one of those cover up things tied around her waist, with just her swimsuit on top. Steve looks at her, scans her, makes it obvious, because that's what he's supposed to do. He's supposed to stare at her. 

And he smiles at her when they reach the counter, and she smiles back. Billy starts asking about various flavors, and Robin hurries off to help him. 

"Can I try the peppermint stick, please?" Heather asks. Steve nods and gives her a sample. Then he cuts his eyes to Billy. 

Billy is wearing those tiny red swim trunks, and a black tank top. His Aviators are tucked into the collar, and his hair is a wild mess of curls, sun bleached. His skin is golden, and rippling with muscles, almost mouth wateringly so. Actually, scratch that, it is mouth-watering.

Steve wants to lick Billy all over. 

He's got a tattoo, and Steve is a little obsessed with it. He smells like chlorine and smoke and summer. He smiles at Robin, and says something about another flavor he wants to try. 

Steve is glad that Heather's order is so easy. She gets the same thing almost every time, a single scoop in a chocolate dipped waffle cone, with sprinkles. The ice cream flavor varies, but nothing else does. She settles on strawberry today, and pays for her cone. She smiles at Billy and drifts off to a table. Billy is still hovering at the counter, trying ice cream. 

"What do you think Harrington? What's your favorite flavor?" Billy calls, and Steve almost falls over. 

This isn't part of the routine; Billy never talks to him. 

Steve likes this so much because of the routine: Scoops is open as long as the mall is, and the mall closes at 9. Hawkins Community pool closes at 6. At 6:45, nearly precisely, Billy and Heather come to the mall and come in to Scoops. Steve takes Heather's order, and Robin takes Billy's. Then Billy and Heather squish into a booth, sitting on the same side, facing the counter and are disgustingly couply for forty-five minutes, and then they leave, and Steve and Robin watch them go. 

There is a catch though, which is why the routine is so crucial. Robin likes Billy and Steve is supposed to like Heather. 

But Steve, while he likes girls, just wants Billy. And Billy is dating Heather, and if he isn't dating Heather, he will probably be dating Robin, and that will hurt. A lot. 

And Heather is beautiful, don’t get him wrong. But Billy is…. Is all golden and rippling and snark and taunts, and yeah, Steve doesn’t want Heather, as great as she is. 

But that’s not the routine, not the unspoken deal between the four of them. So, Steve serves Heather, and then watches her just enough to keep up appearances while checking out Billy. 

But Billy doesn't talk to him. This isn't the deal. Billy isn't supposed to make his last name sound so good,   
Billy isn't supposed to turn the full force of those blue eyes at him, and grin. Billy is supposed to keep that charm on Robin and Heather, because if he turns it toward Steve, Steve might just lunge across the counter and kiss him. And that would be problematic, for a lot of reasons. 

"Earth to Harrington. You there, man?" Billy asks, leaning over the counter and waving his hand in Steve's face. Steve blinks, and rolls his eyes. 

"Calm down Hargrove. USS Butterscotch with chocolate syrup and sprinkles." Steve says, authoritatively.   
Billy blinks and turns to Robin. 

"What he said." Billy says, and grins. Robin rolls her eyes and makes his ice cream cone, then rings Billy up and sends him off to Heather. Robin and Steve both watch him go; Steve unable to tear his eyes from the sway of his hips. 

Billy and Heather cuddle close in the booth, and eat their ice cream, periodically whispering to each other, making the other laugh. Steve watches, and feels jealous and angry. Robin leans against the counter too, and watches with him. All part of the routine.

Steve likes this, because he can sit back and pretend, for a wild moment, that Heather isn't here. That Robin isn't here. He pretends that Billy is waiting for him to get off work, is sitting there reading or flirting to keep up appearances, but that when Scoops closes, or Robin sends him home early because the mall is dead, that he and Billy will crash together, go back to Steve's big empty house, and curl on a couch, skinny dip in his pool. 

Sitting here, he can watch Billy and pretend that he's the one Billy wants. He's the one who gets to hold Billy, and sooth his aches, hear his dreams. 

If Nancy could hear his thoughts, she'd laugh at him, and look at him sadly. Because Steve just wants to hold the ones he loves. Not that he loves Billy, no, he uh just really fucking likes Billy. 

Want's to drive around late at night, windows down holding Billy's hand, singing to the radio. Wants to wake up next to him in bed, and kiss his bare skin. 

He wants to pound him through a mattress, but that's not all he wants. 

He wants every part of Billy, all of it. 

He's so caught up in the daydream that time flies. At 7:30, Billy and Heather get up, clear their trash. At the door, they turn and Heather smiles over, and Billy waves. Robin blushes and waves back, Steve smiles and winks, fast and subtle, and then they leave. 

Steve sighs when they’re gone, and goes back to the store room to do inventory. He'd been on break before the lifeguards showed up, he'd grabbed hot dog on a stick and sat down at some table, and gotten lost in his thoughts. 

He spends a while in there, and then helps Robin clean and wipe down the tables and counters. 

He and Robin lock up, and then walk out of the empty dark mall together. Robin waves at some of the Gap employees as they pass, and then they walk in silence. 

"See you tomorrow Steve." She says and then walks to her car. 

Steve goes to his BMW and lights a cigarette. He sits in the empty parking lot for a while, before the walkie in the backseat crackles. 

"Steve, do you copy? Over." Steve sighs, and reaches into his back seat to root around for the walkie. He hits the button, when he finds it. 

"Yeah I copy." He says. 

"Can you come pick us up? Over." 

"Dustin." 

"Steve. Over." 

"Where are you all?" Steve asks. 

"Mike's house. Over." 

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Steve says, and starts the car. 

He drives to the Wheeler's place and idles at the curb, honking the horn a few times. Eventually Dustin, Lucas, Will and Max all spill out of the house. They pile into the car. 

"Where's El? Aren't we missing one?" Steve says. The kids shake their head. 

"Nope. Hop already picked her up." Dustin says. 

"Ok. Everyone buckled?" He asks, and then drives the kids’ home. Lucas and Dustin live pretty close, so they go first, and then Max. Steve pulls up to the house and eyes the Camaro in the drive. 

"Thank God, my stepdad isn't home." Max says, and then gets out of the car. Just as she does, the door opens and Billy and Heather step outside. Steve's hands tense on the steering wheel. Will, who is in the passenger seat, glances at him. 

Billy smiles at Max and ruffles her hair. She says hi to Heather and then waves at Steve before going inside. Billy notices Steve's car then and he grins.

"Am I dreaming, or is that you Harrington?" He calls, and Steve is reminded of that night, his face aches a little at the memory. 

Steve feels jittery suddenly, nervous. Billy apologized for the fight, dropping Max off at Steve's place for Thanksgiving last year. He'd rung the doorbell and Steve had opened the door harshly, saying, "You dipshits know you can just come in… Billy?" Steve had said, blinking. 

Billy had stumbled his way through an apology, and then left, in a roar of an engine and a screech of his tires. 

So, Steve isn't nervous that Billy is gonna hurt him or Will, but he's nervous Billy will walk over. And in a dark car, in front of his house, with Billy's girlfriend snapping her gum and leaning against his car, Steve is afraid that Billy will see it on his face. 

The yearning, the way he feels. The way he wants Billy to lean into the car, through the window, and kiss him. Say sweet things in a soft gravelly voice. 

So instead of saying anything to Billy, because Billy looks like he's gonna walk over here, Steve yanks the car into gear and floors it. He peels away in a screech of tires, and flies down the road toward Will's house. 

Will glances at him. 

"What was that all about?" Will asks. "You ok?" 

"Yeah, I'm just uh……" Steve casts around for what to say. "I might have a small crush on Heather, Billy's girlfriend. But please don't tell anyone that." Steve says, the words tasting wrong in his mouth. 

Will looks at him oddly. "Oh. Ok. I won't tell. You know I won't." Will whispers. Steve smiles and pulls into the driveway. Will climbs out and smiles at Steve, before running into his house. He flickers the porch light to let Steve know he's inside safe, even though Steve watched him walk in. 

Steve chuckles, honks the horn in a short blast and then leaves. 

He drives home, walks through his big empty house turning on lights, then he sits on the stairs. And then he's crying.   
Crying because he's fought monsters but can't get into college. Crying because he's taken a bat to a creature his brain couldn't believe was real to protect kids he had just started to know, but telling his dad he didn't want to work at his dumb company had nearly broken him. Crying because he fell for a golden haired, Adonis, who is dating someone else, and who would never look twice at him. Crying because he's got to keep all this inside, the monsters, real and flower faced, and the subtle ones: the slurs, the fists that would get to him, to them, if he ever acted on these feelings. 

Eventually Steve cries himself out, and in a spur of exhaustion and sadness, calls his mom. 

"Hello?" She says when she picks up. He can hear a party in the background. 

"Mom?" He whispers. 

"Steven? What's wrong? Steven Harrington, I swear to God if the house is on fire again, or if you and your little friends broke another window, I will kill you!" She snaps. Steve blinks. 

"Uh no mom. I just… uh missed you." He says lamely. She's quiet for too long. 

"Oh. That's nice dear. If that's all, I'll just be going. Don't forget to pay the housekeeper on Friday." She says. 

"Uh… I won't." Steve says, baffled. 

"That's a good boy. I really must run Steven." She says. And then she hangs up. Steve blinks, and hangs up the phone, limbs feeling a little numb.

He knew his parents were disappointed in him. That was no secret. Well, maybe the town of Hawkins didn't really know he disappointed them, but it was no secret in their family. His parents had been home for a week for his graduation. Two days after his graduation he told them, that he hadn't gotten into any schools, and that he didn't want to go work for his dad’s company either. He told them he had a job at the new mall, and that he'd save up and move out if they wanted him to. He just needed the summer. 

"Oh, Steven honey." His mother had said, laughing lightly. "Of course, we don't want you to move out! This is your home, right dear?" She'd said, taking her husband’s hand. 

"Of course. Someone has to look after it while we are away." His dad had said. "Now son." He'd continued, leaning forward in the way that Steve hates, leaning on his elbows on his knees and frowning. Steve hates it, so much. "I'm very disappointed in your decision. I think you are making a big mistake son. So, you can have the summer to run around and do what you want, but we will talk again next fall about your options, understood?" 

"Dad… I know I don't want to do this. I'm not going to change my mind. I don't want to work at your company." He'd said softly. His mother's mouth had pinched and his dad's face had shuttered. 

"Well. I will hold the job for you until fall. Because you are my son." His dad said, grudgingly.   
The next day Steve woke up to his mother in the doorway saying they were leaving.

"What? I thought you were staying the whole week?" Steve had said, scrambling up to follow her down the hall. "Joyce Byers is hosting my graduation dinner tomorrow, you can't leave! She's going to a lot of trouble, Mom!" Steve said. 

"I'm sure Mrs. Byers will throw a lovely party for you, darling. Even if she's divorced." His mom had said, pulling on gloves like it's the fifties, and maybe to her it was. "Have a wonderful time dear, and thank her for us. But our house in Italy, you know the one, the cute little chalet?" She said, finally pausing for him to speak. 

"You never took me to Italy mom." He says. She laughs, like a bell, a sound that people admire her for.

"Oh, that's right. We didn't want mud in the house. And children are so messy." She'd said, like she wasn't talking to her own child. 

"Any way, your father had it renovated, updated and everything. I hear it’s got a lovely wall-to-wall in the living room, and it's finally finished so we just have to go and see it! I'm ever so excited! We'd take you dear, but your job, and it's going to be business lunches and parties. And you know your father has an image to maintain." His mom said, and had smiled adoringly at his dad when he'd come by with the suitcases. "Now dear, make sure you pay the housekeeper." 

"She has a name mom." Steve had said. 

"Of course, she does dear, everyone has a name. What a silly thing to say. Please, don't get dirt in the living room carpet again, Steven. I prefer my home to be pristine." She'd said. 

"Ready darling?" His dad asked in the doorway. His mom had stepped up and kissed his cheek. She'd opened her mouth to say something, and Steve hoped for praise, an I'm proud of you, an I love you, or at the very least a have a good summer. Instead she patted his cheek, and stepped daintily over to her husband. 

"Bye Steven. Don't forget about the housekeeper!" She said, and his dad hadn't even looked at him. They'd climbed into the car and driven away. 

Steve remembers wondering why they'd even come to his graduation. They aren’t proud of him, he’s their great mistake.

Now he wonders if they are ever gonna come back. Probably not. They'd had a trip planned back in July, but his mother had called the housekeeper, a really great lady named Mrs. Henry who Steve adores, and said that they had cancelled their trip, so the master bedroom didn't need to be made up. She hadn't even called Steve. 

Steve sits back down on the stairs and feels numb. It hits him then. His parents have written him off: family disappointment, where did they go wrong. He wonders what they tell people, or if their friends even know they have a kid. Probably not honestly, his school pictures probably don't go with the chalet wall-to-wall. 

Steve gets up and pushes some hair out of his face. It's nearly 10:30, but he doesn't want to be in this damn house. He doesn't have anywhere to go, not really. But he can get out of the house. 

He jumps in his car, puts down the windows and drives, aimlessly, for three hours. When he's finally tired enough he parks in the drive, goes inside, and up to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I'm so sorry this update took so long, I wasn't happy with the original chapter 2 I had and then I wasn't in a great place mentally, but I'm doing better now! Thank you all so much for reading and for commenting, they make my day when I see comments and kudos!   
Enjoy!

The next day the kids drag Steve to the pool, quite the feat given that he is their ride. He doesn’t want to go, doesn't want to sit there and see Billy. But he's tired enough and bored enough that he agrees. He feels like such a mom when he turns to stare at them.

"Sunscreen?" He asks, and stares them down. They all nod, and Max, with an eyeroll grabs a bottle and slathers her arms. 

"You all can ask me for one soda, each, while we are here, got it?" Steve says. The kids all grin.

"Listen to the lifeguards, even if they are Max's older brother." Steve adds. The kids all roll their eyes again.

"Steve, we aren't babies." Dustin snaps. Steve rolls his eyes and gets out of the car. 

Steve follows the eager kids, and claims some deck chairs in the shade. The kids dump their towels and t-shirts on the chair next to Steve and then launch into the pool. Steve stretches out in the chair and pulls on his sunglasses. 

He relaxes and opens the latest Wonder Woman comic Max lent him when he picked her up.

They seem to have gotten there at the start of Heather's shift, so Billy is nowhere in sight, thank God.   
The pool is absolutely packed, and Steve gets lots of looks from people passing at the chair next to him full of the kid’s crap. Steve mostly ignores them. He doesn't really need to be there, the kids are safe, they aren’t gonna drown, but he can sit here and get some sun and read and not be alone just as easily as he could sit at home and pout. 

"Steve?!" 

Steve glances up and is surprised to see Robin standing in front of him, wearing a t-shirt and shorts and a frown. 

"Robin?" He asks, sitting up and pulling off his glasses. Robin glances around. 

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"I'm very clearly visiting the dentist. What's it look like I'm doing?" Steve snaps. Robin rolls her eyes and crosses over to the empty deck chair. She shoves away some of the kids shit and sits down. 

"Babysitting?" She asks, and shades her eyes looking for his kids. She spots them splashing around and nods a little. "Or are you here to see the hot lifeguard?" She adds. Steve glances first at the employee lounge door and then up where Heather is sitting in the lifeguard chair. 

"That's an added bonus." He says. "She looks good." He says, because he has to, and jerks his head up at Heather. "You seen Billy yet?" He asks. Robin frowns, looks up at Heather and looks back at Steve. 

"No. Not yet." She says, still looking at him oddly. Heather climbs down from the chair, and hovers near it. The door to the employee locker room bangs open and there is Billy. Steve's mouth goes dry, and he sits up, unconsciously straightening. (A couple of middle-aged moms across the pool from him do the same.)

He knew Billy was sun kissed, but shirtless, barefoot Billy is entirely unexpected. His curls are practically caressing his shoulders and neck, he's got sunglasses on, and a whistle around his neck. He's chiseled, and so so deliciously golden that Steve's mouth goes drier than he thought possible.

Billy saunters by in the smallest, cutest pair of swim trunks Steve has ever seen, and he can do nothing but stare at Billy as he passes, and watch as he climbs up into the lifeguard chair. Heather walks over then and stops by Robin. 

"Hey guys." She says, looking tan too, although not nearly as gorgeous as Billy. 

"Hey Heather." Steve says, and leans back in his chair, swallowing a couple times.  
Robin doesn't say anything. 

"Steve, right?" Heather asks. Steve nods.

"Yeah." Steve says. 

"Weird to see you two together outside of Scoops. In normal people clothes." Heather says. Steve and Robin chuckle. "Good to see you Steve. Billy will be so excited." She says, and then walks away. Steve frowns, and glances at Robin. But she's rising to her feet. 

"We need to talk about something." She says. "Monday, show up early ok?" Robin looks at him very seriously. 

"Yeah ok. You alright? Everything ok?" Steve asks worriedly, because so much shit has happened that he’s always worried. Robin nods. 

"Yeah I am. Just, get there early ok?" She says, and when Steve nods she hurries off. 

Steve frowns and leans back. Robin doesn’t know about the Upside Down, doesn’t know about anything of that, so Steve shoves his worry aside, and pretends that he’s just a normal teenage babysitter. He flips back to the comic and falls back into the story, periodically sneaking glances up at Billy.

"Steve?" He glances up. Max and Lucas are standing there, dripping on the pavement. Max keeps pushing her hair back, it's loose and dripping. 

"What's up kiddos?" He asks.

"Can we have our soda money?" They ask. Steve smiles and hands them the money.   
They walk over to the snack bar, talking together quietly. 

Steve chuckles and goes back to his comic. He likes spoiling them. Eventually Lucas drifts back over, Max in tow, trying to twist her hair up into a pony tail. 

She huffs and sets her Coke down next to Lucas and turns, cupping her hands around her mouth. 

"Billy!" She yells. Billy turns in his chair and makes an aggressive “what” gesture. The life guard chair just fair enough to warrant yelling apparently. "Can you braid my hair?" She hollers. Billy rolls his eyes, even behind his shades and several feet away, the movement is obvious.

He holds up his hands, fingers splayed and then turns back to the pool. 

"Billy can braid hair?" Lucas says shocked. 

"Yeah, he's real good at it. When his mullet gets long, he braids the long part at night cause it's hot. Don't tell him I told you or he'll never take us to that cool pizza place again!" Max says, and sits next to Lucas on the other chair. 

"Pizza place?" Steve asks. Lucas nods, while Max sips her soda. 

"Yeah, Billy knows this really cool pizza place over in Roann I think it is. He took us there a week ago. Best pizza I've ever had." Lucas says. 

"Billy took you guys?" Steve asks, kind of surprised. 

"Yeah, he said he was bored, and wanted pizza. Heather told him about it." Max says. Steve frowns and looks away. 

"He takes us to dinner a lot actually. Remember the burgers?" Max says. Lucas groans and holds his stomach. 

"Best. Burgers. Ever." He says. Max giggles, and bumps their shoulders together. Steve frowns, and does a quick head count while he digests that bit of information. El is sitting on the side of the pool, dipping her legs in, watching the other boys play some sort of complicated game. 

The door to the employee locker room opens and Heather comes back out. Billy climbs down from the life guard chair and stands next to it until Heather climbs up. He takes the water bottle she hands him and takes a long pull on it before wandering over. 

"Heya shitbirds." He says. Steve frowns, but Max and Lucas just laugh. 

"Hey Billy." Max says and smiles at him. He pushes some of the other things on the chair aside and sits behind her, using his fingers to comb through her red hair. 

"I told ya to braid it this morning." He says. 

"Yeah I know, but I can't do it right." She answers. Lucas gets up and takes a running leap into the pool. Heather blows her whistle and yells at him. 

"Quit frowning Harrington, you're gonna get wrinkles." Billy says, without looking up. Max laughs, and Billy smirks. 

Steve blinks in surprise, but no snappy comeback comes to mind so he stays silent. 

Billy combs Max's hair back and she tips her head. Steve watches transfixed, while Billy sections off her hair and starts French braiding it. He makes quick work of the braid and ties it off with the hair tie she gives him. He pats her head and smiles. 

"Y'all gonna stay till close?" Billy asks. Max glances at Steve. 

"I'm here until you all wanna go home." He says. She tips her head back to see Billy. 

"Maybe." She says. 

"Well, if you do, I'll give you and Lucas a ride home if you want. I want to pick out a movie and need your help." Billy smirks, and then heads back to the locker room. Max shoves the rest of the crap off the deck chair and curls up on it, wrapped in her towel. 

"Done swimming?" Steve asks. She smiles at him a little sleepily. 

"Yeah, I don't get how they can stay in there all day." She says. 

"They're crazy. In the summer when I was younger, Connie would have to drag me out of my pool. I would be in there all day, and Tommy would come over and we'd play in the pool all day. My hair turned green." Steve says a little wistfully. Makes him nostalgic thinking about hanging out in his pool with Tommy. He still swims in it, but not much, not as fun by himself. Not after Barb.

"Who's Connie?" Max asks. 

"I guess she was technically a nanny. She was the lady my parents paid to live with me over the summer while they bounced between all their summer homes." Steve says. 

"You lived with a nanny in the summer?" Max says surprised. 

"Not just in the summer, Connie was our summer nanny, she was a teacher over in Macy and had summers off. My parents paid pretty well I think, and she likes Hawkins. During the school year Mrs. Winters stayed with me. She was a thousand years old and strict as all hell." Steve says. Max blinks at him. 

"Where were you mom and dad?" She asks, voice a little small. Steve shrugs, running a hand through his hair.

"Well they own the Chalet in Italy, and one in France, and then they've got a penthouse in New York, and a beach house in Florida. So, in the summer they were abroad, and then usually during school they were in New York." Steve says. 

"You didn't go with them?" Max asks. Steve forgets sometimes that people are surprised by his parents. And it doesn't occur to him now, he just shrugs and keeps talking. Sometimes when something is all you have ever known, it’s hard to remember that others find it odd. 

"Nah. I'd go to the beach house with them and Connie for two weeks every July. That's probably why Connie liked the job, free trip to Florida. But I wasn't allowed to go to the chalets in Italy and France." He pauses and adopts his mother’s snooty tone. "Oh dear, children get mud everywhere and we've just had the carpets redone, Steven. And the flight is so long, and we've got to impress your father's business partners, and well, you wouldn’t have any fun there darling." He chuckles darkly and then finds Max gaping at him. 

"Your mom really said that?" She asks, voice small. Steve shrugs. 

"Yeah, she said that a bunch." Max frowns, and then gets up and gives him a hug. Steve is surprised and returns the hug. 

"uh thanks?" He says when she pulls back. 

"I'm sorry. Moms shouldn't say those things. Moms should be around." Max says fiercely. Steve smiles. 

"Yeah, they should. But sometimes parents suck." Steve says with a shrug. He grins at her after a moment and picks up his comic, not wanting to talk about this again. Max frowns, but gets up and goes back to the pool. She sits down by El and they talk quietly. Steve pretends he doesn't notice when the whole gang clusters around them, talking low and serious, occasionally shooting glances over at Steve. He pretends to be reading and ignores the kids mostly. 

At 4:45 Heather blows the fifteen-minute warning whistle, and the kids climb out of the pool, they wrap in towels and stand there shivering on the pavement. Steve helps them gather all their stuff and marches them, sans Max and Lucas, out to the car. 

He drives them all home and then goes home himself. 

He cooks, something he rarely feels like doing. He usually only cooks when he's bored, sad, or anxious. Or when he wants to feel like his parents basically abandoning him as soon as they felt they could wasn't all bad. The good part is that he can cook, like really well.

Mrs. Winters eventually moved to Michigan to live with her son's family, and Connie married some guy in Florida and moved there. Steve had been sixteen, and had begged his parents to leave him alone, to let him handle himself. They'd gotten him a car and then left, without so much as a glance back. So, Steve had to learn how to cook, how to feed himself when he came home from school and wanted a home cooked meal. 

Now he makes a summer soup, which sounds odd. It's actually really good, and he loves making it. He eats it outside by the pool, with bread (from the store because he hadn't felt like tackling that) and reads the book he was too embarrassed to read around the kids. Pride and Prejudice had been one of Nancy's favorite books, and Steve is bored enough to want to read it. 

It's good, and he likes calling Nancy to discuss it and get help with the language. She's the one person who doesn't judge him for needing help. 

He stays outside reading, and enjoying the quiet until the sun goes down. Then he packs up the leftover soup, and cleans the kitchen. 

He wonders if his parents would consider firing the house keeper. He is hardly home, he doesn't keep it super messy, and picks up after himself. 

He shakes off the thought and curls up on the couch. He puts in a cheesy movie, something his mom likes, and absently watches it. 

He falls asleep on the couch and wakes up when he falls off it, before stumbling upstairs to bed.   
Before he drifts off again, he wishes that Billy were here, smelling of chlorine and smoke, to curl up next to. He bets he’d feel safe with some who’s presence seems to fill every dark place in Steve’s mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people who read my fics! Thank you so much for all the kudos and the comments! They make my day! This chapter is kinda long, but there just wasn't a good place to break it up that flowwed together better, I felt. I also didn't want this to be a ridiculous amount of chapters that were all super short. So enjoy! Let me know what you think!

On Monday Steve gets to Scoops thirty minutes early. 

He wanders into the back room and settles down at the table there to wait for Robin. She comes in fifteen minutes later and sits down next to him. They are on the afternoon shift today, so two high school kids are out slinging ice cream. They are pimply, and only about two years younger than Steve, but Steve feels about a hundred years older watching them sometimes. 

Robin sits down across from Steve and stares at him for a long time. Steve makes a get on with it gesture and she crosses her arms over her chest. 

"I gotta tell you something, dingus." Robin says, in that fond way of hers that makes Steve feel important. He doesn't like Robin as anything more than a friend, but she's his best friend and she means a lot to him. She doesn’t expect things from him the way some of his old high school ‘friends’ did.

"Ok? What's up?" Steve asks. 

Robin takes a deep breath. "Remember Mrs. Clicks class?" Steve nods. "Well, remember Tammy Thompson?" 

"Yeah, I think so." Steve says, frowning. 

"She used to just stare at you, all the damn time. And you didn't even notice her. You never even looked at her, and I couldn't stop staring. All I wanted was to figure out why she wouldn't look at me like that." Robin says, looking at him steadily. Steve frowns a little in confusion.

"Tammy's a girl, Robs." Steve points out. Robin sighs a little. 

"Steve…" She says, voice soft and worn down. Steve blinks. Blinks again. Wait… What? 

"Oh. _Oh._" Steve says. Robin frowns. 

"Steve?" She whispers, unsure suddenly. 

"Wait? So, you and Heather?" He asks, feeling a little hopeful. If Robin has been after Heather this whole time, then he doesn't need to resent her anymore for wanting Billy. 

"Yes, me and Heather. For a while, all summer actually. We had a date on Saturday, I picked her up from the pool. I kinda thought you knew. But then you were weird when you saw me..." Robin says. Steve grins. 

"That's awesome Robs!" He says and beams at her. She blinks and then grins back. 

"You aren't weird about this? I thought you liked Heather too." She says. Steve shakes his head. 

"No, Heather's not really uh…. my type." Steve finishes and looks down. It's silly, to be afraid to tell Robin about him after she has just come out, but it's still hard. Still this weird truth he doesn't feel ready to acknowledge, especially because it's all Billy's fault. 

"Oh. Right. Ok. Hey, would you mind-"Robin starts. Steve interrupts her. 

"I'll serve Billy today!" He says, maybe too eagerly. Robin blinks and then grins at him.

They shoo the high schoolers home, and start their shift. Steve feels more and more anxious as 6:45 approaches. They've been doing this all summer but he's never been the one to take Billy’s order, and he's unsure if he can handle the full weight of those blue eyes for that long. He has a niggling feeling that this doesn’t meant he has a chance, Billy could still like Robin, or Heather, he could be straight, and Steve is still screwed.

When they walk in, right on time, the shop is blessedly empty. A couple of kids had just cleared out, and Steve is grateful that they didn't linger. 

Billy is gorgeous, as always, in a tight t-shirt and his red swim trunks, the longer ones. He's got flip flops on, and his hair is wild and looks like summer. Steve doesn't even look at Heather, he doesn't have to anymore and that's so nice, Steve almost cries. Billy pushes his sunglasses up, elbows Heather and makes his way over. 

"Ahoy." Steve says on autopilot. Billy smirks. 

"Wow Harrington. You actually read the script?" He taunts. Steve blushes, and sneaks a glance at Robin and Heather. They are talking quietly at the end of the other ice cream case, looking at each other, and Steve feels a little jealous, if grateful that Robin didn't see him make an ass of himself.

"Habit. What can I get ya, Hargrove?" Steve asks, trying to get his voice back to normal. Billy smirks, and waggles his tongue at Steve. 

"I want to try the butterscotch." He says. Steve gets him one of those plastic little spoons of the ice cream and hands it to him. Billy takes it, and without braking eye contact, sucks it off the spoon. Steve swallows thickly.

"That's pretty good. Can I try the peppermint?" Billy asks, and the process repeats. Billy tries every flavor in Steve's case, and he almost loses his mind. Billy licks the spoons and sucks at them, all while staring Steve dead in the face. Steve is half hard by the time Billy orders Rocky Road, with extra marshmallows, and chocolate syrup in a dish. Steve gives it to him, and is so flustered he drops Billy's change. Billy just grins. 

"Carful Harrington." He purrs and then goes to sit next to Heather, who leans close to him and makes him laugh with something she says. Steve gulps and dashes into the break room. 

Robin comes in with a raised eyebrow seconds later.

"You good?" She asks. Steve nods. 

"Peachy." He croaks, and smiles. She rolls her eyes but leaves. 

Billy leaves half an hour later, with a stupid little wave and a wink that does not make Steve ache, and does not make him a little hard, thank you very much. Heather lingers though, smiling at Robin shyly, making Robin useless for the rest of their shift. 

Steve sends Robin home, or out with Heather, or just away about forty-five minutes early because the mall is dead and Steve can handle any other customers they get. 

He leaves around 9:30 and walks by himself to his car. He slips into the driver’s seat and then blows out a breath. He digs his pack of smokes out of the glove compartment, along with his Zippo, and rolls the window down. He starts the car and pulls out of the mall lot, turning the car away from home and instead toward outside of town. 

Steve debates for a moment driving to a bar that never cards him, or toward the college town a few miles south that is good for parties and drugs. But ultimately, he decides against any of those options, the thought of all those sweaty bodies and all the noise and the booze and maybe a one off isn't appealing tonight. 

As he drives, slowly, down a dirt road, cigarette calming mall frayed nerves, he wonders about Robin. Is she curled on a couch somewhere, leaning into Heather, watching boring TV? Or if they are out to dinner now, lingering over pizza and trading smiles that no one else understands. Are they in love? Or just like? Steve sighs. 

He wants to be in love, he wants Billy to be in the passenger seat right now. He wants so many things right now. Wants the easy banter from the basketball court and the laughter from the locker room, he wants teasing looks and smiles reserved just for him. 

He takes the last pull off the cigarette, flicks it out the window, and then leans over and rolls down the passenger side window too. He sits back up and floors the Beemer. 

The red car goes screaming down the dirt road, roaring past sleepy farm houses and Steve pretends it’s the wind making his eyes tear up. 

Steve wakes up the next morning to his phone ringing. He fumbles over for it, and the blindly smashes it at his face, scooting over so the chord can reach. He doesn’t open his eyes. 

"Dick and Suzanna aren't around currently, can I take a message?" He grumbles. There's giggling on the other end of the line. 

"Wow Steve. It's Max." She says. 

"Hi Max." Steve grumbles. 

"Can you come pick me up?" She replies, and she sounds worried, all laughter draining from her voice. Steve opens his eyes and flops over onto his back. 

"Everything ok?" He asks.

"Uh yes? Listen, Billy didn't come home last night, and I know it's summer and he's probably with some girl, but like I worry, so can you pick me up and drive me by the pool so I can see if he showed up for his shift?" Max whispers. Steve sighs. 

"Is this something that can wait like thirty minutes for me to get up, dressed and consume some form of caffeine?" Steve grumbles. 

"Yes." 

"Great. See you in thirty." Steve mutters, and then fumbles blindly to put the phone back in its cradle.   
He groans and heaves himself up. He pulls on shorts and an old crop top, because it's early and it's just Max. He eats some breakfast, (left over pizza), and glares at the coffee maker until it finishes gurgling and then he pours a cup and hopes that it isn't too scalding. 

Steve climbs into his BMW and drives toward the Hargrove house. Max is sitting on the steps, hair a little wild, bouncing her leg. The second Steve stops the car she's running down the front steps and flinging open the door. 

"Hey Steve. Thank you." She says, settling into her seat. Steve nods and they head off to the pool. The Camaro is in the lot, and Max visibly relaxes when she sees it. 

Steve parks next to it and gets out of the car when Max does. They both go walking up to the front.   
"Hey!" Heather says when she spots them as she walks by. She opens the gate and waves them through.   
"Steve, right? Nice shirt. Hey Max, you looking for Billy? I'll go get him. Hang on." Heather says and breezes away. Steve rolls his eyes, Heather has been coming to Scoops all summer with Billy and he saw her Saturday, and still forgets his name. 

Billy rounds the corner and lifts a brow at Max. 

"Max? The fuck you doing here?" He asks. And then he sees Steve. The other eye brow joins the first, and he gapes at Steve for a moment. "Max. Tell me you didn't drag Harrington down here." He adds. 

"I was worried! You didn't come home!" Max says, already all fire. Billy's eyes flash. 

"So, you wake up Harrington, and drag him all the way down here, just call the pool shitbird!" Billy cries, throwing a hand toward the office. Heather slowly edges toward the locker room, clearly not wanting to be here. 

"And if you weren't here then what was I supposed to do?!" Max shrieks. Billy sighs heavily and pinches the bridge of his nose. 

"Max, it's summer time. I slept at someone's house. It's fine." Billy says, frowning. "And calling Harrington was low Max, even for you." He snaps, and then stalks off. Max sighs. 

Steve just blinks after him. Why the hell would Billy be so upset at Max for calling him?

"Max…?" Steve says, confused. 

"Sorry Steve. I can just chill here, Billy can take me home. Sorry I woke you." Max says miserably. 

Steve frowns. "Hey I'm not mad. I'm sleepy and it's fuckin' early, but I'm not gonna leave you here. Come on, let’s bounce." Steve says, and herds Max to the car. 

He ends up stopping at a McDonalds and buying Max hash browns to cheer her up. He drops her at home and then drives to his own house. 

He kicks off his shoes and the collapses back onto bed. Steve manages to catch a few more hours of sleep. He has a rare day off, so when he wakes up again, he lazes around the house.

He doesn't change from the crop top and shorts, and sits on the couch watching TV. 

The phone rings again about one. 

"Hello?" Steve says, not really looking away from game show reruns on TV. 

"Hey Dingus. Heather told me you were at the pool this morning." Robin chirps. Steve sighs. 

"Yeah, Billy apparently didn't come home and so Max was worried and asked if I would drive her to the pool to check on him." Steve supplies. 

"Oh ok. Well, apparently Billy wouldn't shut up about your crop top, so thought I'd pass that along." Robin ads. Steve almost drops the phone. 

"He WHAT?!" Steve demands, sitting bolt upright. Robin sniggers. 

"Yeah, he's been grumbling about it all day, look I gotta go. Heather just got off work, and we are going out. See you tomorrow Dingus." Robin says, and then the line clicks off. 

Steve hangs up the phone and then blinks a few times. Billy talked about his crop top? Steve is unsure what to do with this information. Why would Billy care about him in a crop top, does he look bad in it? Steve glances down at it, it’s just an old Nike t-shirt that Carol had convinced him to cut the bottom off of back in like freshman year. He hardly wears it anymore, just for lazy says around the house. Maybe he looked bad, and Billy is being mean. 

He's interrupted by someone ringing the doorbell. Steve sighs. There’s time for spiraling into self-hatred later.

"Mrs. Finnigan, I'm sorry, but I told you. My mom has gone to Italy for the summer." Steve calls, walking toward the door. "And she never wants to join your committee for whatever it is now so…." Steve trails off when he finally opens the door. "Billy?" Steve says, surprised. Billy chuckles. 

"Mrs. Finnigan?" He says, smirking. 

"The neighbor, wants my mom on her committees, thinks my mom is a local celebrity." Steve says, feeling off kilter and nervous. 

"Ah. Can I come in?" Billy asks. Steve jumps a little and shakes his head to clear it.

"Yeah, of course." Steve says stepping aside and letting Billy breeze past him. He's wearing those tiny red shorts, and a black resort shirt unbuttoned. He smells like chlorine and sunshine when he breezes past. Steve watches his ass as he walks into the house. 

"I got uh pop, and water, and maybe juice. Haven't made it to the store in a while." Steve says. Billy chuckles again and roots through the fridge. He pulls out a can of coke and cracks it open. Steve hovers in the doorway. Billy downs most of the soda and smiles. 

"I just wanted to apologize for this morning. Max shouldn't have woken you. She crossed a line and I'm real sorry." Billy says. Steve gives him an odd look. 

"It's fine. I've always told the kids they can call me for any reason. Dustin calls me at least once a week asking to be taken somewhere. Max can too. It's fine." Steve says, shrugging. 

"No, I know. But uh… you know what, Harrington. It doesn't matter. I just wanted to apparently steal a soda, and apologize that my punk little sister called on your day off and woke you up." Billy says, and then chugs the rest of the soda. Steve blinks at him. 

"How did you know it's my day off?" Steve asks. Billy flushes a little. 

"Heather. She's dating Robin, so uh Robin told her and she told me." Billy says and shrugs. 

"Oh. Yeah that makes sense." Steve says. It's quiet, a little awkward in the kitchen. 

"Hey. Uh Heather's parents are out of town, and she's having a movie night with Robin. She invited me, but I don't wanna third wheel by myself. Wanna come?" Billy asks, voice coming a little fast. Steve blinks. 

"Uh sure. I should change. Maybe call Robin and warn her." Steve says slowly, feeling like his afternoon has been a dream. 

"Take your time, pretty boy." Billy says. "I'll call them if you want." 

"Oh, um sure. Thanks. There's a phone in the living room, or the hall way, which ever one you want." Steve says and then hurries up his stairs. Billy mumbles something about silly rich boys and heads to the hall phone. 

Steve puts on a t-shirt and shorts that are a little longer. He steps into the bathroom and fixes his hair and then hovers on the landing. He's still outta sight, but can hear Billy on the phone. 

"So, I know I said there was no way I was third wheeling your date but uh, I changed my mind and I'm bringing someone with me." Billy is saying, twisting the chord around his fingers. 

"Steve. Steve Harrington." Billy says after a pause. "Would you tell Robin?" Another pause. 

"No Heather it isn't like that. We are just friends, barely. It’s nothing like that. He's straight Heather!" Pause. "Yes, I do know that, thanks. Listen, he's changing right now I don't have long." A lengthier pause. "I know, it is a good crop top. But I wouldn't be able to focus. Ok. See you soon." Billy says, and hangs up the phone. Steve frowns and then starts down the stairs. 

"Ready?" He asks. Billy nods. 

"You ok if I drive?" Billy asks. "I'll bring you home after." 

"oh, ok. Sure." Steve says. He locks the house behind them and then climbs into the passenger seat of the Camaro, feeling like some girl Billy is wooing. Billy starts the car and pulls out into the street. 

"So, 'rents are in Italy, right?" Billy asks, lighting a cigarette and offering one to Steve. Steve accepts and glances at Billy when he holds out the lighter. Steve leans over and Billy lights his cigarette. 

"Yep. They own a chateau there, and are spending the summer pretending they don't also own a house in Indiana." Steve says, pulling on the cigarette. "Also. This is weird, right? We don't usually hang out like this." Steve says, because he can't not talk about it. Billy chuckles around his own smoke. 

"Yeah. Sorry. I'm just bored out of my mind. And if I have to spend another night sitting at home or on Heather's couch watcher her and Robin be sickeningly adorable, I'm gonna scream. And then Max dragged you to the pool this morning and I was like I should apologize and then I was bored and decided to just see if you wanted to come, and I am talking so much. Holy shit." Billy says. Steve laughs. 

"No, it's fine. I just was a little surprised. But I'm here, right? So clearly I don't mind." 

Billy grins over at him, and then takes a corner too sharply and too fast. Steve shrieks a little, which makes Billy cackle. 

They pull up to Heather's house and both linger in the car finishing their smoke. They don’t speak but somehow neither feel too awkward. 

Then, together they walk up to the house and Billy opens the door. 

Heather and Robin are curled together on the couch and they grin at Steve and Billy. Billy grins back and makes his way to the kitchen. 

"You want a beer Harrington?" Billy calls. 

"Uh, yeah sure!" Steve yells back. 

He sits on the love seat and feels wildly uncomfortable. Robin has Heather tucked up into her side and is periodically tucking her nose into Heather's dark curls. Billy ambles back and hands Steve a beer. There's a brief moment of indecision on his face on where to sit, but then Heather shifts, and settles out along the length of the couch, leaving Billy to either sit on the floor or sit on the love seat next to Steve. He sits next to Steve and Heather starts the movie. 

Billy groans. Steve shudders a little at the sound.

"The breakfast club? Seriously Heath?!" Billy cries. 

"It's a good movie, and you and the dingus are crashing our date, so sit down and enjoy it." Robin snaps. 

"I am sitting." Billy grumbles. Steve chuckles.

"Max and EL have made me watch this movie a thousand times." Steve mumbles to Billy. He snorts and takes a long pull off the beer. 

"You like this movie Harrington?" Billy teases. Steve chuckles. 

"Yeah. Give it a chance." Steve says. 

It's a weird night. 

It's hot, and stuffy feeling, the way Indiana gets sometimes in the summertime. Heather is curled on the couch, with her head in Robin's lap. Robin is absently carding her fingers through Heather's hair. Steve kicks off his shoes and tucks his feet up under him on the couch, Billy is sprawled on the seat next to him, lounging back against the cushions.

Steve shifts periodically, he's too tall for this, his legs keep cramping and his back hurts from making sure he doesn't accidently brush Billy. 

"Quit fidgeting Harrington, Jesus." Billy grumbles. 

Steve exhales in a rush. 

"Sorry." he whispers back. 

"Robs? Where's the bathroom?" He asks, leaning forward. Heather is asleep, curled close to Robin.

"Down that hall, should be the only door that's open." Robin says. Steve practically leaps up and runs down to the bathroom. 

He doesn't really need to go. He just needs a second, or two, or a million. Just needs to take a beat and figure out how to calm the fuck down. 

Today has been so weird, and he doesn't know what to make of that or what to do about it. He puts the toilet lid down and sits on top of it. He drops his head into his hands, and pushes his fingers into his hair. He tries to take a few deep breathes. But everything still feels weird, off kilter. 

Billy being nice, inviting him here, and then casually watching a movie with Heather and Robin, who are cuddling on the couch. It’s weird. Sure, he and Billy get along, and have hung out at the few parties they happened to both be at before summer really started. But like, they aren’t friends. They don’t casually hang out and go to each other’s houses to apologize for something that really isn’t a big deal. 

Steve may have been drooling over Billy since he rolled up in his muscle car with his tighter than sin jeans and his hair, and the Scorpions screaming through the speakers. But they don’t do this, they don’t hang out, and they don’t sit in each other’s cars, and they don’t share love seats at something that feels almost like a double date. 

There's a knock on the door that startles Steve from his spiraling.

"Just a sec." Steve calls, trying to pull himself together.

"It's me, dingus." Robin says. Steve reaches over and unlocks the door. Robin opens it and slides into the relatively small bathroom. She closes the door and leans against it. 

"You ok?" She asks. 

"Fine. Thought you were trapped on the couch?" Steve says, offering her a horribly forced smile. 

"Nah, Heather woke up, paused the movie and demanded Billy help her decide if she wants pizza or Chinese. Billy's arguing for pizza because the Chinese place, like the good Chinese place is a town over and they don't deliver and Billy doesn't want to drive and he knows Heather won’t." Robin says, smiling a little fondly. "They do this all the time. At least it’s only two choices this time." 

"Oh. Right. Wait. How long have you been hanging out with them? I know you told me you had started dating her at the start of the summer, but how often do you hand out with both of them?" Steve says. 

"Most of the summer. They are best friends the way you and I are best friends. It doesn’t matter. What's really goin’ on with you, dingus?" Robin asks, kindly. 

"I gotta tell you something." He says, and wipes his sweaty palms on his thighs. Coming out and admitting he has a crush on the guy who broke his face, in Robin's girlfriends’ parents’ bathroom straight outta the 70s is not how he imagined it but he's gotta tell her. She's his best friend. 

"Ok?" Robin says. 

"I think I'm maybe a little attracted to guys. I'm not gay, at least not all the way, I like girls, but also maybe guys? Ok not maybe guys, definitely also guys and I have a huge crush on Billy." Steve whispers, face going bright red. Robin blinks at him and then burst out laughing. 

"Ooh Heather owes me ten bucks. Also, took ya long enough dingus." She says between chuckles. 

"You knew?!" Steve hisses.

"I had an idea, I mean, after I came out all you've done is talk about Billy, drool over him in the store. Don't worry, he has no idea." She says, tacking on the last bit at the look on Steve's face. 

"Oh. Oh." Steve says.

"It's ok, Steve. I promise. Proud of you buddy!" She says softly, beaming at him. Steve smiles and stands up. He yanks Robin into a hug that she returns readily.

"We should go back. I wanna make sure that Heather doesn't murder Billy." Robin gives him one more hug and then tugs Steve out of the bathroom. Steve hovers in the doorway and takes in the scene in the kitchen

Billy is sitting on the counter, smoking, and eating a bag of chips, Heather is standing by the phone, glaring at him. They are mid argument. 

"No, I'm not driving to another god forsaken town in the butt fuck of nowhere just because you like their eggrolls better. Pizza is fine! Just order the damn food Heather!" Billy snaps. 

"No! I want noodles! Come on Billy! Remember the noodles. Perfectly cooked, in that incredible sauce. And the crispy bite of a warm buttery eggroll." Heather pleads. Robin chuckles and brushes past her for the fridge. 

"What you'd get is a soggy ass eggroll, and cold noodles. And a pissed off best friend, who has to drive to get you food! Think of pizza, warm greasy pizza. With lots of cheese, and breadsticks, breadsticks so greasy they stain the bag." Billy says, gesturing with his cigarette. "Imagine not having to leave the house, imagine a pimply teenager ringing the doorbell, and handing you your food. And then it's just right there! It's not cold, it's not soggy! It's hot and the best part, someone else went an’ got it!" Billy cries. Heather rolls her eyes, pulling her hair up into a messy bun. Robin comes to stand next to Steve and offers him a can of soda. Steve takes it. 

"They do this often?" He asks. Robin laughs. 

"Yeah, all the damn time." 

"Billy. Imagine, the rice, perfectly fried with the perfect amount of veggies, and eggs. The broccoli that comes with the noodles, swimming in soy sauce or maybe teriyaki, the fortune cookie. The egg rolls Billy. The egg rolls." Heather says, almost like she's talking about a god or something. Billy glares at her. Heather plants her feet and glares right back. 

"Ordering Chinese is too hard. Harrington has never eaten there before; he doesn't know what he wants." Billy says, nodding toward Steve. 

Heather lights up. 

"Then imagine showing him the best food in Indiana, nay all America! Imagine watching him eat that first bite, and knowing, that it was us, you and me, who showed him God!" Heather says. Robin snorts.

"My love cares very deeply about her Chinese food." She says. Heather ignores her. 

"Imagine Billy. Showing him the wonders that is Hubei Palace!" Heather says, sweeping her hands like it's a marquee or something. Billy sighs, and then looks at Steve. 

"Fine. You win this round. Get Harrington a menu." Billy says, and rolls his eyes. Heather whoops and rips a menu off the fridge. She shoves it at Steve. 

"It's all good! Billy and I have tried nearly everything!" Heather says, excitedly. 

Steve chuckles and opens the menu. Robin, Heather, and Billy seem to all already know what they want, not even bothering to look at a menu. 

Steve decides on chow Mein with chicken, and crab cheese wantons. He tells the room at large that and Heather immediately grabs her bag off the counter. 

"Ok. So, if you leave now, you'll hit 225 in five minutes, which means you'll pass the murder house ten minutes after that, so if I call in fifteen minutes, it should be ready when you get there." Heather says, counting things off on her fingers. "Then if you take county road 17 back, you should get here in 13 minutes, provided the cop isn't there. Which means that if I eat my egg rolls when you get back, like the moment you get back, I should still be in the window of maximum crispiness." Heather says. Billy watches her with a bored expression. She pulls out a crumpled bill and hands it to him. 

"For me and Robs." She says. Billy nods and tucks it into his pocket  
.   
"Alright. Make sure you call in exactly fifteen minutes, otherwise we'll miss it. Harrington, wanna come?" Billy says suddenly. Steve blinks and gapes at him like a fish. 

"He'd love to go." Robin says, nudging Steve. 

Steve nods, a little numbly, mentally adding this to the list of things they apparently do now. Billy grins and grabs his keys from the counter. He toes on his shoes, as does Steve and they leave. 

"So, Murder House?" Steve says, as they pull out of the neighborhood. Billy laughs. 

"Yeah. Heather named it. You'll see. It's this creepy ass house between here and Loma, abandoned, falling over and when we drove past it the like fifth time Heather said that someone was for sure murdered there." Billy explains. Steve laughs. "She's not wrong. Someone was 100 percent murdered there. Real creepy house." Steve laughs again. 

"So, why don't you just take county road 17 out if it's faster?" Steve asks, as they turn onto 225. 

"That's a long story that involves a lot of Heather logic. You sure you want it?" Billy says. 

"We got a thirty-minute drive to kill." Steve says. Billy laughs. 

"Ok, so at the start of the summer when Heather and I first started to be friends we drove out this way. We were bored to shit and just drove. We came out on 225 and found this restaurant. Best Chinese food I’ve ever had, I’m not kidding. We kept coming back, and always ate in the restaurant because the drive was so long. Then one night I went for a drive and found some back road. It was empty and I was feeling rough so I went flying down it as fast as I could, and realized that, it dumps you in a neighborhood in Loma. But sometimes there is a cop, that likes to pull me over. However, you can see where the cop usually sits from 225. So, I take 225 out, Heather calculates when to call and order. I check to see if there's no cop, and then if the coast is clear I go flying down county road 17 and make it back with Heather's still crispy egg rolls." Billy says. 

"I drive fast a night too, never found county road 17 though." Steve says. 

"It's not well marked, you may have driven it and not even known." Billy says. 

"What do you do if there is a cop?" Steve asks. 

"Curse a lot, and Heather gets soggy egg rolls." Billy says and laughs. Steve chuckles too and looks out the window. 

"Jesus." He says, recoiling a little. Billy glances over. 

"Yep. That's the murder house. Creepy right?" He says. Steve shudders a little. 

"Yeah." They are quiet for a minute. 

"What are you doing in the fall?" Steve asks suddenly. Billy chuckles. 

"Getting the hell out. I got into UC Santa Barbara. I leave in a month and a half." Billy says. Steve's heart stops. It never occurred to him that Billy would leave. Steve looks over at him. Billy looks happy, a smile curling around the corners of his mouth, a happy light in his eyes. Steve has to look away. He swallows down the pain, the sadness at loosing Billy. 

"What about you Harrington? Where you headed?" Billy asks. Steve sighs. 

"To Scoops." He says miserably. "I didn't get in to any colleges." He whispers. Billy is clearly surprised by this, and Steve braces himself. Billy is gonna mock him, and he's gonna have to sit in a car with it. He's trapped. Steve blinks a few times, fighting down the burning tears of humiliation. 

He jumps when a hand lands on his shoulders. Steve glances over, but Billy is staring straight ahead. He squeezes Steve's shoulder and withdraws his hand. 

They don't say anything. Steve is still trying to process what just happened when Billy whoops suddenly and thumps the steering wheel. 

"Hell fuckin' yeah! No cop!" He cheers. Steve forces a smile and turns away. They pull into the restaurant parking lot. 

"Hang tight Harrington." Billy says, and goes inside. Steve puts the window down and steals one of Billy's cigarettes, lights up and hunches down in the seat. He hates that he's crying. 

But the tears come, no matter how much he hates them. He doesn't know why he's so hurt. He's nothing to Billy. This is the first time they have ever hung out, without an ice cream counter in between them, or without the crush of a party around them. But he's been able to think of little but Billy since last August.

Billy is off to big things, and Steve… Steve is gonna continue living in his parents’ house, going to Scoops, and carting around the middle schoolers. Billy is gonna forget all about him, and Steve, well Steve knows he will never forget about the beautiful blonde. Not tomorrow, not in a month, and not when he's old and gray, married to some girl, living down the street from where he grew up, with parents who he will never not let down. 

A tissue is suddenly thrust in front of his face. He jumps and looks up at the woman standing next to the car. She's older, probably sixty-ish. He takes the tissue. 

"Thanks." He says. She nods. 

"Oh, to be young and crying in some man's muscle car." She says. Steve laughs a little wetly. 

"It is a good car. " He agrees. She nods. 

"Yeah, it is. Your man hurt you?" She asks, voice soft. 

"Oh… uh… he's not, we're not." He stutters. 

She smiles kindly, offering another tissue. 

"Relax, honey. I understand. My partner and I were the same way. I hope he gets you some egg rolls. They are the best here." She says, and then hobbles up the steps. Steve blinks after her and then glances over. A woman, in a truck a few spots down catches his eye. She smiles at him, and mouths sorry before pointing after the older woman. Steve grins and waves it off. He dries his eyes and grins when Billy comes out of the restaurant. 

He climbs in and hands Steve the bag of food. He reaches into the bag and produces something wrapped in wax paper. 

"Here." Billy says. Steve unwraps it and discovers a mochi ice cream sitting in the paper. He blinks at it and then glances at Billy. Billy isn't looking at him, focused on backing the car out of the spot. 

Well, it's not eggrolls.

They drive too fast down the dirt road with the windows down, and Rock you like a Hurricane blaring through the speakers. 

They don't talk, but Steve has a strong suspicion that this is Billy comforting him in the only way he knows how. 

They pull up to Heathers house and Heather comes running out, snatches the bag from Steve and runs back inside. 

Billy walks around the Camaro, grabs Steve's shoulder, and squeezes it. 

"Chin up Harrington." He says, and then saunters into the house. 

They pile into the living room again. It's getting dark out and Heather’s house feels almost cozy in a way that Steve's never does. Robin grabs plates and beer for everyone, and is sitting next to heather on the floor by the coffee table, divvying up the food. Steve and Billy take the other side of the table, and Billy hands Steve his cartons of food. 

"Steve Harrington!" Heather cries. "Are you ready for the best bite of Chinese food you are ever going to have?" Steve laughs, and while the other three watch him, he takes a huge bite of his chicken chow Mein. He chews, and lets them all stew a little, chewing thoughtfully. 

It really is the best damn Chinese food he's ever had. 

He swallows his bite and turns to Billy, who's watching him apprehensively. 

"That is…." Steve trails off, and Robin rolls her eyes. "without a doubt the best Chinese food I've ever had, holy shit! How have I never had this before?!" Steve cries, and starts shoveling his food into his face. 

Everyone laughs and tucks into their own food. Billy and Heather tell a story about the shady Mexican restaurant they found a few weeks ago, how it had the worst service, was dirt and disgusting but had the best sopapillas they'd ever had. 

Heather picks out another movie, some chick flick Steve has never seen. Her and Robin curl up on the couch again and Billy spreads out on the love seat, which Steve is leaning against, nibbling on the last of the egg rolls. 

Steve isn't upset by him taking most of the couch, he just enjoys the companionship. Hanging out with people his own age, and eating incredible food is exactly what he needed. Especially because Billy is here. 

Steve tips his head back against the cushion and settles further against the couch. He's slightly buzzed, and relaxed. He still jumps though when he feels fingers gently card through his hair. He looks up and finds that once again, Billy isn't looking at him. 

He does raise an eyebrow in question, keeping his eyes on the screen. Steve debates for only a moment before shifting so Billy can reach more of his hair. 

Steve's eyes drop closed after a few more swipes of Billy's fingers, and then Billy scratches lightly at his scalp and Steve is a goner. 

Five minutes later Steve is asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on, pretty boy." Someone is shaking him. Steve groans and bats them away. There's a chuckle. 

"Come on, we gotta get you home. Come on Harrington." The same someone says softly. Steve groans again. 

"Good luck Billy. He sleeps like the dead, just carry him." Someone else says. 

There's silence and Steve almost falls back asleep before he's hoisted up. He grunts and tucks his face into someone’s warm neck. They smell nice, and they are warm, and sturdy under his hands, so he huffs out a little breath against the other’s skin and settles down. 

"Jesus Stevie, you're heavy." The first voice says. 

"You're mean." Steve mumbles. There’s a deep, warm chuckle near his ear. Steve is dumped in a seat of someone's car and buckled in, he sighs and settles into the seat, nuzzling into the hand that cards through his hair. 

Steve still hasn't opened his eyes, content to maybe go back to sleep, but he hears the driver’s door open and then the car starts. Steve huffs and settles further into the seat. 

"It's a fuckin ten-minute drive, don't you fall asleep again. I don't wanna fucking lift your heavy ass again. Talk to me." 

"You're mean. I don't wanna talk to you." Steve grumbles, still not opening his eyes. 

Another chuckle. 

"Come on Harrington, no falling asleep. Come on, you can do it. Open your eyes, talk to me. We’ll be at your house soon, and then you can lie in your nice comfy ass bed and go back to sleep." Steve cracks his eyes open and sees Billy. 

"Billy?" 

"Hey there pretty boy, stay with me ok? Talk to me. I know you're sleepy, but tell me something. Stay awake yeah?" Billy says, sneaking a glance at Steve. Steve yawns, and looks at the road. He's tucked under Billy's jacket, and it's nearly two am. Steve pulls the jacket closer to breathe in its scent. 

"Uhhhh what do you want to know?" Steve whispers. Billy shrugs.

"Anything. Where do you want to be in five years?" Billy asks. That one's easy. 

"Anywhere but Hawkins. I want an apartment, with a lot of light, and plants, and maybe a cat. And a job, that doesn't make me want to die." Steve whispers. Billy chuckles. 

"Plants huh? And a cat? What do you want to name this future cat of yours?" Billy asks. 

Steve laughs a little. "Something ridiculous, like Mr. Fluffiness, or Princess Sassafras." Steve says. Billy cackles. 

"Princess Sassafras?! That's incredible Harrington. Is this apartment a one bedroom or a two bedroom?" Billy asks. 

"Two. Dustin would riot if I didn't have a guest room." Steve says. Billy laughs a little. 

"Makes sense, I'm sure all your kids would riot if there was no place for them to stay in your apartment. Anyone besides Princess Sassafras living there with you?" Billy asks. Steve turns to look at him, and tucks his nose into the jacket for a moment. 

"I hope so." Steve says. Billy just barely glances at him. 

"Yeah? Some cute chick? Burnette or Blonde?" Billy asks. Steve swallows. 

"I haven't really thought about what they'd look like." Steve whispers, which is of course a blatant lie. He's thought a lot about this apartment, and he wants Billy there. Want's Billy breezing through the airy rooms, smoking, scolding the cat, and cooking or making fun of Steve 

"Oh? Never planned on Nancy Wheeler gliding through that apartment in one of your shirts?" Billy says, voice a little funny. Steve laughs. 

"Nancy would hate an apartment like that. And she's allergic to cats. No, I haven't planned on Nancy in that apartment. Sounds like you have though." Steve teases. Billy laughs. 

"Nancy is not my type, thanks though." Billy says. Steve sits up a little. 

"What about you, where do you want to be in five years?" Steve asks. Billy glances at him. 

"Graduated from undergrad, I hope. Working at a job that, as you so eloquently put it, doesn't make me want to kill myself. But uh… that's mostly it. I obviously wanna be in Cali." Billy says. Steve nods. He has the distinct feeling that Billy is holding something back. Steve looks ahead again, but doesn't really see the road. 

"What do you want to study?" Steve asks. Billy smiles. 

"I'm not decided yet. Maybe social work, or psychology or something. I don't know." Billy says. Steve watches him for a moment. 

"You’d be good at that. You'd be good at anything you choose." Steve says, and he honestly means that. Billy chuckles. 

"So, would you Harrington. You can always reapply to some schools later." He says. Steve sighs. 

"Won't change the grades, or the GPA. College just might not be for me." Steve says, softly. 

"There are other things out there." Billy says. Steve nods.

"Yeah. I'll figure it out." Steve whispers. Billy grins and nods. 

"Yeah you will. You could always be a stripper." He teases. Steve gapes at him and then swats his arm. 

"Billy!" He shrieks, Billy just laughs harder and nearly crashes the car. That's when Steve realizes they are nowhere near Steve's house. They are on some dirt road, outside town. Steve finds he doesn't mind; he just settles into the seat and watches Billy. 

"Tell me about Cali." Steve whispers, tucking his legs up against the door to get more comfortable. 

"What do you want to know?" Billy asks. 

"Everything." Billy laughs. 

"When my mom was still around, we lived about two blocks from the beach. She and I would walk down to the water nearly every day after school. In the summer I'd surf while she sat in the sand and watched, and in the winter, we’d walk down the beach and pick up seashells and beach glass." Billy says, eyes a little misty and far away. 

"beach glass?" Steve whispers. 

"It's glass that has been worn smooth by the waves, it's not sharp and it's usually really pretty." Billy explains. 

"I'd spend all day in the water if she'd let me. My hair always smelled a little salty, and I was always tan. It's where I got all my freckles. That's my best memory. I was real young, and I caught a wave that was at least seven feet. I ran onto the beach and told my mom." Billy stops talking and smiles a little. They've turned into the quarry, and are parked, overlooking the water. Steve unbuckles and settles into a more comfortable position. So does Billy. "She was laughing and said 'I don't know what it was but it almost gave me a heart attack.' and then she kissed my forehead and let me catch another few waves. She was really pretty. I miss her so much." Billy whispers. Steve realizes he's crying. 

"What happened to her?" Steve whispers. Billy is griping the steering wheel tightly. 

"She uhhhhh she left. My dad…. Is not a great person." Billy whispers. Steve is just trying to figure out what to say to that when Billy keeps talking. 

"My friends and I would go drinking and smoking down by the boardwalk when we moved after dad married Susan. We'd spend all night out there on the beach, drinking and shooting the shit." 

"Do you miss them?" Steve asks. 

"Not all of them. I miss Robbie." Billy whispers. 

"Robbie?" Steve whispers back. 

Billy glances at him. "Yeah. He was a senior. And my best friend. We did everything together. Went to parties, movies, the beach, classes, you name it. People called me Robbie's shadow. And I was fine with that, because I was so, so so in love with him." Billy says. Steve blinks. Then blinks again. Billy doesn't say anything. 

"Did he love you?" Steve whispers. Billy chuckles a little bit. 

"Yeah. But my dad caught us. And moved me here." Billy whispers. Steve doesn't know what to do.   
He eventually leans over and lays his head on Billy's shoulder, and curls an arm around Billy's. Billy stays rigid for a second and then leans his head against Steve's. 

"My parents suck too." Steve whispers. 

"Quite the pair we are, huh?" Billy whispers. Steve knows he's crying, and his position leaning over to Billy is uncomfortable, but it's 3:30 in the morning, and Billy just came out and had to leave his love. It's quiet for a long time. Steve yawns hugely. 

"We should get you home." Billy whispers. 

"I don't wanna go back to that big lonely house." Steve whispers. 

"We got nothing else." Billy whispers. Steve sighs. 

"You got a back seat, don't you?" Steve whispers and then tenses. If this goes poorly Billy may kill him. But Billy just chuckles.

"King Steve, wanting to sleep with a fag in the back of his Camaro." Billy says bitterly, but he nudges Steve up and climbs back. 

"Don't call me that. I haven't been King Steve in years. And don't call yourself that." Steve says as they climb into the back seat, and orient themselves. Steve ends up curled against Billy's chest, both of them half sitting, half lying across the back seats. Steve curls closer. 

"It's true, Stevie." Billy whispers. 

"No, it's not Billy. You are not that horrible world, ok? You are so much more than that horrible word. And uh… I like dudes too. I like both, both girls and boys." Steve whispers and then curls closer. Billy doesn't say anything but he wraps his arms around Steve and holds him close. 

Steve smiles to himself, tucks the jacket, still around his shoulders, closer and goes to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!! I am adding this now because I will be traveling all weekend and with family and I'm not gonna have a chance to update again until after Thanksgiving! Enjoy, thanks for all the wonderful comments and the kudos!!

Steve wakes up the next morning to Billy combing fingers through his hair. 

It's grey outside the slightly misty windows of the car. It’s that kind of grey light like the world doesn't exist yet. The sun is a smudge of color and light on the horizon, and Billy has his nose tucked into Steve's hair, just breathing him in. 

His fingers are just lightly scratching at the back of Steve's head, his other hand is under his jacket but over Steve's shirt, gently rubbing his back. Steve sighs happily and cuddles closer. Billy's hands still. 

"Don't stop. Felt good." Steve whispers. Billy hesitates and then resumes his movements. 

"Didn't mean to wake you, Stevie." Billy says. Steve hums, and decides not to comment on the nickname because he likes it and is afraid that if he mentions it Billy will stop. 

"It's ok. Not a bad way to wake up." Steve whispers. Billy chuckles a little. 

Steve tucks his face closer to Billy and breathes deep. They sit there, watching the sun rise, curled together. Steve has a hand on Billy's chest, and idly fiddles with his necklace. 

"You work today, pretty boy?" Billy whispers. 

"Yeah. You?" Steve mutters.

"Yeah. When do you get off?" Billy whispers. Steve laughs. "Not like that, you know what I mean." Steve turns to look up at Billy who smiles down at him and brushes some hair off his forehead. 

"9. I work two to close." Steve mutters. Billy's mouth is so close, and after all the time they've just spent together, Steve wonders if he's about to kiss him. 

"Heather and I will probably stop by today. And then uh… maybe I can pick you up from your shift and we could order a pizza and get beer and sit around your place?" Billy whispers. Steve sits up and looks at Billy. 

"Billy Hargrove, are you blushing?" Steve asks. Billy looks away and bites his lip, rolling his eyes a little. 

Steve grins. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. I know you are sick of pools, but I have a nice one." 

"I don't care what we do, just don't wanna go home, and uh, wanna see you." Billy says, voice really quiet. Steve smiles, and reaches out, tugging on one of Billy's curls gently. 

"I'm already looking forward to it." Steve says. 

"We should go. I've gotta go home and get ready for work." Billy says. Steve reluctantly agrees and pulls himself up to the front seat. Billy lights a cigarette once he's in the driver's seat and passes it to Steve before lighting up his own. 

"Thanks." Steve mumbles. Billy nods, starts the car and heads toward Steve's house. He pulls up to the curb and smiles over at him. 

"See you later Harrington." Billy says. 

"See ya." Steve says and walks up to his house. Billy idles by the curb until Steve unlocks his front door and then the Camaro roars down the street. Steve watches it go and then runs into the house. He frantically dials and holds the phone up to his ear. 

"Hello?" 

"Robin. Oh my god. I didn't know if you'd stay at Heather's." Steve says. 

"Dingus, it's 7am, what the fuck?" Robin grumbles. 

"I just got home. Billy and I stayed out talking super late and then slept in his car at the quarry." Steve hisses. 

"Oh my god, what?!?!" Robin cries. 

"AND he wants to pick me up from work and come over here and hang out again tonight!!" Steve practically shouts. 

"Holy shit! Did you kiss?" Robin asks. 

"No, but uh, we cuddled? And talked about a lot, and I just. Wow, who is this guy?" Steve says. 

"Wow indeed. Well, tell me more at work. I suggest you go get some more sleep. I can pick you up at 1:45. See ya dingus." Robin says and then hangs up. 

Steve grins and then hurries upstairs to go back to sleep.

Steve gets up at one, showers and changes into his Scoops Ahoy outfit. 

He scarfs down a ton of food and then brushes his teeth. Robin pulls up outside and honks the horn.   
Steve locks up and hurries out to the car, climbing into Robin's dad’s enormous truck.

"Your dad let you have the truck?" Steve says. 

"No dingus, this is my mom’s Volvo. Yes, my dad let me have the truck." Robin says, putting it in gear and heading toward the mall. "He drove to work with my mom because they are disgusting like that. Which is lucky for you, because then Hargrove can pick you up today." Robin says and grins. Steve blushes a little bit.

"Yeah. Thanks for picking me up Robs." Steve says. 

"Yeah yeah, of course. Tell me about last night!" Robin demands. Steve grins and recounts everything. From driving home and Billy trying to keep him awake to almost an hour of driving aimlessly talking, and then talking at the quarry, and then curling in the back seat and talking about further plans.

"He's gay Robs!" Steve cheers. Robin grins and parks the car.

"You've mentioned. Did you tell him about you?" She says as they wander into the yard. 

"Yeah I did. I don't know if it means anything, but like I'm so excited to see him." Steve says. 

"I'm happy for you dingus." Robin says. Steve grins. 

They get to work and the day passes quickly. The mall is packed today, there are a ton of kids wandering around with cash burning holes in their pockets. Steve suspects that their exhausted mothers have shoved cash at them and sent them to the mall, for a few hours’ peace at home. 

Steve wants to curse them, because while he can picture them (those moms all look a little like Mrs. Wheeler, who would always do this in the summer. Only before the mall she sent Nancy and Mike to the pool, or the park or even the grocery store, just for a few moments peace.) lounging around their homes with wine and taking sighs of the quiet, Steve is fighting back crowds of teens who suddenly came into small fortunes and would really like hot fudge and sprinkles! 

Steve’s grateful a little bit too, because from the moment they get there, until the time Billy and Heather walk in, there is literally no lull in the crowds of kids and sweaty customers. 

Billy and Heather arrive, and they both smile at Steve and Robin, before getting in line.

"It's so busy in here, Jesus." Heather says when they finally get to the counter.

Robin nods with a glower. "Yeah. Fuckin’ housewives need a break so here are all their kids." Billy and Steve both laugh.

"Can you give me a ride home? Billy drove us." Heather asks Robin. Robin nods and promises to see her at nine when they close. 

"What can I get you, Billy?" Steve asks. Billy grins. 

"Rocky Road, extra marshmallows and extra chocolate syrup." Billy says. Steve laughs and makes Billy's ice cream. 

"You don't have to wait for two hours before I'm done." Steve says passing Billy his ice cream. 

"It's fine Harrington. Heather and I are gonna head to the Gap and get me some new jeans. Hang in there. I'll be whisking you away from all this soon." Billy says, winks and then follows Heather over to their usual table. Steve nearly swoons. 

"Robin?" Steve whispers. Robin laughs. 

"I heard. Keep it in your pants Harrington. The Sinclair kid is back for more." Robin says. Sure enough, Erica and her group of kids are headed back to the counter. Steve sighs and dives back in. 

Billy and Heather wave to Robin and Steve as they leave. Steve and Robin wave back and then go back to dealing with the kids. The Party had even showed up, but they are sneaking through the back hallways to the movies right now. 

Eventually, the prerecorded voice comes on the speakers announcing the mall will be closing in 15 minutes and the last buses back will leave in ten minutes. The mall rapidly empties, as people rush out to buses and cars. Billy and Heather come back, and since the ice cream shop is empty Robin pulls Heather in for a quick kiss before she and Billy sit at their table and wait.

Steve and Robin finish closing the store and they walk out together. 

"See you tomorrow Dingus. Call if you need another ride." Robin says and then goes to her truck with Heather. 

Billy smiles and leads the way to the Camaro. Steve climbs in the passenger seat and is unsurprised to find Billy offering him a lit cigarette. 

"You know just what I need." Steve says and then smiles at Billy. Billy grins at him and peels out of the parking lot. 

"How was your day?" Steve asks, ripping his stupid sailor hat off and raking a hand through his hair. 

"Fine. About as busy as yours, there were kids all over the place. My god." Billy says. Steve chuckles. 

"I hate my job." He whispers.

"Yeah?" Billy asks. 

"Yeah. I mean without it I wouldn't have met Robin, but like I hate it so much." Steve replies.

"I love my job. I like bossing people around and sitting by the pool all day." Billy says. Steve laughs and beams over at him. 

"You would." He teases. Billy tosses him a happy grin and pulls into Steve's driveway. 

They get out and go into the house. Steve grabs his wallet from his pocket and digs out a twenty. 

"Would you order pizza? I gotta shower and get out of this awful outfit. Help yourself to anything you want in the kitchen." Steve says and runs up the stairs. He peels out of his sweaty, sticky outfit, and jumps into the shower. He takes a long one, accidentally, and then changes into shorts and a faded t-shirt. He heads back down the stairs to find that Billy is out by the pool with two pizza boxes. 

"Hey." Steve says from the door way. Billy glances up. 

"Hey yourself, feel better?" Billy asks. Steve nods. 

Billy opens both Pizza boxes. 

"It just got here. I didn't know what you wanted so I got pepperoni and a sausage one." Billy says, and hands Steve a beer. Steve grins. 

"That's perfect. Thanks." Steve says, and collapses into the deck chair next to Billy. 

He takes two slices of pepperoni and wolfs them down. Billy takes a slice of each and watches Steve with a raised eye brow. 

"Oh my god! Billy!" Steve says suddenly. Bully looks surprised. "Today, this kid comes in, right? And he slaps his five dollar bill on the counter and surveys me like he's a fucking king or something and says, I shit you not, 'My good sir, I would like all the ice cream this can by, with room from some sprinkles.' and I just looked at him. And he sticks his nose in the air and just stares me down. So, I got him all the ice cream five bucks could by, with some sprinkles of course. He takes it to his table, eats all of it in less than 15 minutes. Then he sits there for a bit, and then he comes up to me, looks me dead in the face and says 'I'm gonna vomit.' I barely got a trash can to him in time, and he puked so much. It was so gross." Billy snorts and nearly chokes on his pizza. 

"Oh my god, that is supremely awful." Billy says. 

"Right?!" Steve says, chuckling. 

"How was work really?" Steve asks eventually, shoving pizza in his face. Billy chuckles, wiping his fingers off on a napkin.

"It was fine. Nothing quite as funny as some kid puking in your store. Oh, some toddler did try to shit on the pool deck, but his mom caught it. She scooped him up, and ran over to hold him about the bushes, the kid shit, she pulled his swim suit back up and sent him on his way. " Steve is out right cackling by the end of the story, and Billy sends him a happy look. 

Steve eats nearly all of a pizza, and Billy lounges in the deck chair, watching the sky. Steve gets up and turns off the kitchen lights inside and flicks on the pool lights. 

"I know you spend all day by the pool, but I need a swim." Steve says. Billy chuckles. 

"Go for it pretty boy. I'm not stoppin' you." Billy mumbles. Steve grins, peels off his shirt and leaps into the deep end of the pool. 

The water is still a little warm from the heat of the day, but cool enough that the second Steve is submerged he feels more relaxed. 

Steve surfaces and exhales, back floating for a moment. 

He swims over to Billy, and props his chin on the edge of the pool watching the other boy. Billy stares back, expression unreadable. 

"What are you thinking about?" Steve wonders, voice soft. 

"Nothing." Billy says, which is obviously a lie. Steve just grins at him. He kicks his feet up and raises an eyebrow at the other boy. 

"Come dip your feet in." Steve coaxes. Billy rolls his eyes and toes off his shoes before coming over. He dangles his legs in next to Steve, and eyes him. 

"Happy?" He says, raising an eyebrow. 

"No. Give me that." Steve says, reaching out for the cigarette. Billy huffs but passes it over.   
Steve takes a pull off it, then passes it back. 

"You're so needy Stevie." Billy mumbles. Steve just grins and swims a few lazy laps in the pool, sticking close to Billy. 

"I've seen you at Hawkins Pool Harrington, but you have one that isn't full of kid pee right here. Why swim there?" Billy asks. Steve sighs and goes back to the edge near Billy. 

"Two reasons really. One is that my kids love the community pool and I don't mind sitting there watching them. View aint bad there either." Steve says, feeling bold and splashing Billy a little. Billy nudges him with his foot but his face is gentle. "And uh. Before you got here, there was an accident." Steve whispers, glancing over at the diving board. 

"An accident?" Billy whispers, and offers Steve the cigarette. 

"My mom would be so pissed at me for smoking in the pool." Steve says, savoring the cigarette, before passing it back to Billy. "Yeah. Did you hear about Barb?" Steve asks. He can't quite remember the official story anymore. 

"She disappeared before I got here, or died in some lab leak. It's confusing." Billy says. Steve sighs. 

"Yeah. The last place she was seen alive was right over there." Steve whispers, pointing at the diving board. 

"Holy shit." Billy whispers. Steve nods. 

"Yep. My parents were gone, of course. And I was dating Nancy. I invited her and Tommy and Carol over to get drunk and chill by the pool." Steve stares forward, remembering flirting with Nancy and watching her laugh and fuss with her hair. "Nance brought Barb. Nance ended up in the pool and I offered her a towel. Tommy and Carol were off doing lord knows what in my parents’ room, and me and Nance went up to mine and uh you know…." Steve trails off. "Nancy told Barb to go home, but she stayed, sat on the diving board, dipping her feet in the pool waiting for Nance because I'm an asshole." Steve whispers. He doesn't look at Billy. "So, I don't like being in here by myself." 

Steve stares at the diving board, away from Billy. He feels fingers in his hair, brushing it back from his face. Steve turns to look at Billy. 

Billy doesn't look at him, he's looking at the diving board, but he gently brushes Steve's damp hair back.  
They don't say anything. Steve closes his eyes and just enjoys the feeling of Billy's fingers in his hair. 

Billy suddenly plants his hand on Steve’s face and pushes him backwards. Steve flounders and slips on the bottom of the pool, falling under the water. He comes up sputtering and lunges for Billy's leg. He grabs his ankle and yanks Billy into the water.

Billy slips on the wet patch left by Steve on the edge and goes careening into the pool. He grabs Steve's shoulder to try and catch himself. 

The result is they both go under again, and to avoid braining himself on the wall of the pool, Billy curls closer to Steve. Steve automatically cradles Billy to his chest and then stands up. 

Steve shakes water out of his eyes and just looks at Billy. Steve's got him in a bridal carry, Billy's perpetually un bottoned shirt floating around him, his arm around Steve's shoulder. 

Billy turns and looks back at him, blue eyes wide. 

"It's rude to drag people into the water, Stevie." Billy whispers. "Especially people with a lit cigarette." His voice a little breathy. 

"You started it." Steve whispers, shifting his feet on the bottom of the pool. 

It's quiet for a moment and then Billy reaches out and tucks some of Steve's hair behind his ear. He’s not sure what Billy’s fascination with his hair is, but he doesn’t mind one bit. He’s obsessed with the gold curls currently plastered to Billy’s neck so he supposes it works out.

Steve has a fleeting thought to hope that Jonathan is hanging out in a tree again, and takes a picture of the moment, because he'd like to remember this, like evidence to remember this. The thought is fleeting though, because Jonathan and Nancy don't know Steve and Billy like boys. 

So, Steve goes back to staring at Billy. Billy trails his hand down to Steve's neck and to his shoulder, where it settles, thumb swiping the hollow of his throat. His other hand moves to Steve’s back, gently bracing himself. Steve pulls Billy a little closer. Steve tips forward until their foreheads are pressed together. Billy's eyes flutter closed, and he exhales slowly. 

Steve follows suit. 

"I should go." Billy whispers eventually. Steve sighs, unsure if it’s been seconds or hours of holding each other. 

"You could stay here." Steve offers. 

"I can't. I didn't go home last night, so I should go tonight. Sorry." Billy doesn't make any move to get out of Steve's arms though. 

"I can loan you a shirt, or dry clothes if you need." Steve whispers. 

"Just a towel will be fine." Billy says. Their eyes are still closed, their foreheads still together, Billy's thumb is still tracing the line of Steve's throat, and Billy is still in Steve's arms. But the moment is fading, dying, closing. 

Eventually Steve huffs a breath and crosses to the side, before letting Billy stand on his own. Billy climbs out of the pool and Steve follows. 

"Hang on." He whispers and runs inside. He grabs two towels, one blue and white striped and one with flowers on the edge. He hands the floral one to Billy.

"So, if anyone asks, it was a girl you were with." Steve says. Billy takes the towel and smiles at him.

"Thanks, Harrington. See ya." He says, and leaves, pushing the gate open with a smile, towel to his hair. Steve turns off the pool lights, takes another shower and goes to bed. 

It's a long time before he forgets the feel of Billy in his arms enough to go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took Season three and did what I want with it, so enjoy! Thanks for reading!!

Steve doesn't see Billy again, one on one like that. He's not sure how to suggest it, and Billy stops lingering over ice cream like usual. In fact, Billy doesn’t come by for a few days at all, Heather coming by herself, or just stopping by to pick Robin up. 

Three days after that night in Steve’s pool, Steve leans down into Heather’s window after the mall closes. 

“Hey Heather. How’s… uh… How’s Billy?” Steve asks. Heather’s brow creases, and Robin glances at her from the passenger seat. She sighs. 

“He’s sick or something. Been acting weird. He should be back tomorrow.” She says, and turns away, ending the conversation. Robin waves and they drive off. 

Steve knows what's happening. He messed up. Went too far, moved too fast, even though Billy initiated their plans. 

Steve lets it happen. Because what the hell is he supposed to do? After Nancy and the drunken bullshit incident, what in the hell is he supposed to do, beg Billy to hang out with him? Beg him to come back to Scoops in the evening? Cuddling in the back of a Camaro and holding the boy in a pool does not a relationship make. 

"What did you even say to Hargrove?" Robin asks days later, when Heather comes in alone again.

"We had a moment in my pool, and I must have pushed too far." Steve says, miserably. It's slow in Scoops, and Steve is leaning against the counter, staring at the door. 

"Wait." Heather says, arriving at the counter. "You and Billy hung out a few nights ago?" She asks. Steve nods. 

"Billy got in a car wreck on the way home from somewhere. He wouldn't tell me where. And he's been acting weird. He’s barely spoken to me since then and he’s been angry than normal. What did you say to him?" Heather says. Steve just gapes at her. 

"He WHAT?!" Steve shrieks. Heather just raises an eyebrow at him. 

"A car accident, cracked his windshield all to shit. He's fine, but he must've gone on a bender or something, he came in hung over and strung out to work the next day. Although he's been wearing a shirt more than usual. And he’s all sweaty and gross lately. Screamed at Karen Wheeler the other day, and was muttering to himself. Said something about not hurting them. It’s weird, I think he’s tripping or something." Heather says, shrugs again and leans closer to Robin. Steve though is on high alert. He turns to Robin. 

"I gotta go. Cover for me?" Steve whispers, frantic. 

"Uh sure, dingus. You ok?" She asks. Steve nods and runs out to his car. Once there, he tosses his stupid hat into the back seat and digs around for the walkie Dustin insisted he have. He turns it on and browses the channels until he finds the one, he thinks belongs to Max. 

"Max, come in Max." Steve says anxiously. 

"Steve?" Her voice is crackly, and hard to pick up, but Steve could weep in relief. 

"Oh, thank god! Max, where's Billy?" Steve asks. 

"Uh, out with friends or something, why?" She says. 

"Max, I think something happened. Where are the rest of the party?" Steve asks. 

"Uh I think they are at Will’s house. Why? Steve what’s going on?" She says. Steve take a beat, thinks that maybe he's over thinking things, but if he's not…

"I'm coming to get you. Your parent’s home?" Steve asks, starting his car, 

"No, they went to Indianapolis for a few days." Max says. 

"Great, I'll be there soon." Steve says, and tears out of the parking lot. He speeds the whole way to the Hargrove house and is relieved to find Max waiting for him at the curb. She clambers into the passenger seat and they take off again, heading for the Byers place. 

"Tell me everything about Billy's behavior for the past few days." Steve snaps. Max blinks at him. 

"Uhhhhh. Ok, he’s snapped at me more often, he came home wearing a long sleeve shirt, but claimed that the moms at the pool complained, he took an ice bath yesterday, saying he worked out after work and was sore, but then he complained about it being too hot in the middle of the night." Max starts talking, counting things off on her hands. 

"Wait!" Steve says and glances at Max. "Ice bath? He ever done that before?" Steve asks. 

"Uh no? But it's a thing people do after they work out right?" Max says. 

"If Billy has never taken one before…" Steve says and trails off as they go flying into the Byers driveway.   
Steve bolts out of the car the second he turns it off, and dashes for the house. He yanks the door open and startles the Party and El from their spot on the floor, playing DnD. 

"Steve?!" Mike cries, as she comes bounding into the room, and sits next to Lucas. 

"We gotta talk, Will, where’s your mom?" Steve asks. 

"At work." Will answers. 

"Ok, we’ll tell her when we know something for sure." Steve says.

Steve sits on the couch and looks at Will. 

He takes a deep breath and braces himself, hoping that he’s overreacting and that Billy’s fine. 

"Will. I need you to tell me about the Mind Flayer." Steve whispers. The room goes deathly still. Will gapes at Steve. And then rounds on the Party. 

"I fucking told you!!!" He cries. "I told you, I told you guys that I felt him back! I told you! Steve, are you ok, is it you?" Will asks, turning on Steve suddenly. 

"It’s back?" Steve breathes. 

"I felt this tingle on my neck, like him, like he’s back. I felt it first like two weeks ago, and then really strong a few days ago." Will says. Max rounds on Steve. 

"Steve…" She says, voice breaking. Steve nods, and reaches for her hand. 

"Steve… who's the new host? Is it you?" Dustin demands. Steve doesn't look away from Max. 

"No, it's not me. But I think it might be Billy." Steve whispers. Max's eyes brim with tears. Steve fights back a few of his own, and then turns to the kids. 

"What do we do? We have to help him." Steve whispers. His heart swells a bit when the kids look at each other and collectively, and non-verbally, decide not to ask. 

"We need to test." Mike says. "Make sure. Will, it hated heat, right?" 

"Yeah, it hated it, that's how we got it out of me." Will says.

"The pool has a sauna, right?" Dustin pipes up. 

"Yeah!" Max cries. "We could shut him in there, tomorrow after his shift, see if it's in him, see if we can get it out. The whole unsuitable host thing? Maybe enough heat will kill it for good!" Max says, hand clutching Steve's. 

"Ok. I don't work tomorrow. We get him into the sauna, and we make sure we get it out of him." Steve says decisively. Will agrees not to tell his mom unless something goes poorly. 

That night and the next day are a blur of planning and preparation before they are finally ready.   
By the time they sneak into the pool the next evening, Steve is exhausted. His part of the plan has him waiting by the sauna to get Billy inside. He fidgets nervously and waits for his moment. The kids are making noise and leading Billy through the locker rooms and toward Steve. 

"When I find you, you’re… Harrington?" Billy snarls, coming around the corner, stopping short when he sees Steve. 

"Hey Hargrove." Steve says, and takes his opportunity. "I'm sorry." He says, then grabs Billy while he's surprised and tugs him into the sauna, slamming the door. Billy looks bewildered, even more so when the kids materialize and lock him in. 

"Steve?" Billy whispers.

"I'm sorry. We gotta know." Steve says, and nods at Max to turn up the heat. 

The effects are immediate, Billy starts shaking and sweating. He collapses on the ground and grabs his head. Max crowds the window with Steve. 

"Max…" Billy cries, tears mingling with the sweat on his cheeks. "I didn't want to, it made me." He says. Steve has to look away, feeling his heart break. 

"Max, please, it hurts. Max!" Billy yells, and Max starts sobbing too. The temp in the sauna rises, and Billy starts writhing on the floor, pleading with his sister. Steve feels helpless It’s heart wrenching to have their suspicions confirmed and to hear Billy like this. Big, strong, tough Billy curled on a sauna floor, sobbing and possessed is a hard thing to witness. El tugs on his sleeve suddenly, ripping his attention away from Billy. 

"Help. You. Help." She says, looking strained from holding the door closed. Steve frowns and turns back to Billy. 

"Please, please, let me out. Max, please." Billy is pleading. Steve smiles the best he can at Max, and gently moves her aside so he can look at Billy. There’s a crash as Billy suddenly slams into the back wall. The tile shatters, and Billy slumps down, panting. 

"Billy. Billy, look at me." Steve says. Billy turns wide blue eyes on him. 

"Steve." He breathes.

"Hey. Hang in there ok, it's gonna be ok." Steve whispers. 

"I'm so sorry, I tried not to. I didn't want to." He whispers, and then Billy bends over and screams, body arching. 

"Billy, baby! Come on, look at me!" Steve cries, pressing as close to the door as he can without melting into it. 

Billy looks at him, he's crying and sweaty, shaking.

"Think about my pool, ok? Think about ice cream, think cold thoughts." Steve says, and Billy's eyes focus again for a second, before he is thrown on his back and he screams again. Steve closes his eyes and then thumps the door until Billy looks at him. 

"Remember how cold it was in your car two weeks ago? Remember?" Steve asks. Billy is panting, chest heaving and tears streaking down his cheeks. Black veins keep appearing on his skin and then disappearing. Steve takes the desire to scream and cry too and shoves it back, he can shake apart later. 

He can tell that the kids are huddled behind him, and Steve turns slightly to see. Lucas is holding Max, Mike holding El, and Dustin gaping at Steve, but Will is shaking, terror in his eyes. Steve turns around fully and says: "Will, you're ok, if you need to leave, leave." Steve whispers. Will nods, but doesn't move. 

"Remember Billy?" Steve says turning back. 

"We. Parked." Billy grits out, hands fists. Steve nods. 

"Yeah baby. We went to Robin's house, and Heather was there. We watched a movie baby, remember?" Steve says. Billy arcs off the ground and throws himself against the back wall again, muscles taunt. Billy is fighting, working hard to keep the monster from taking over.

"You… fell asleep." Billy says, each word forced past his clenched teeth. 

"Yeah baby, I did. You got me into the car, and made me talk, remember?" Steve whispers. Billy nods, and then clutches his head. 

"Don't stop." Billy begs. Steve nods and plows on. 

"You called me pretty boy, and Stevie, and you carried me. You told me I was heavy. And then you covered me in your jacket and made me talk to you to get me home, even though you could have just let me sleep, and woken me up again. I called you mean, and then I told you about my apartment, the one I'm gonna get, and my cat. And you told me about California. And your mom. Remember? The wave?" Steve whispers. Billy looks at him for a moment, and then pitches forward and vomits, nothing but black sludge coming up. 

"Don't. Stop." Billy demands, and then vomits again, more black sludge. Steve shudders and keeps talking. 

"You held me all night, wrapped in your jacket, that smelled like you. And then when we woke up, we watched the sun rise. You had your fingers in my hair, and you were rubbing my back. We watched the sun rise, and I…." Steve whispers. "I thought you were gonna kiss me, and then that night in my pool." Billy is still vomiting, but the amount is slowing. 

"I've been thinking about that pendant of yours, how warm it felt after lying on your skin all night, and how you gave me your jacket. I swear baby, as soon as we can get you out of here, I'm gonna hold you tight. And get you a cold shower, and then I'm gonna take you to my house, honey. I'm gonna cuddle the fuck outta you. I'm so proud of you Billy, you are doing it baby. And I know..." Steve trails off, the sentence perched on his tongue feeling riskier than the few he just said. "I know your mom would be proud of you Billy. She would have." Steve whispers. Billy screams, and vomits again, and then slumps over, curling in on himself. 

"El." Steve demands. She hurries forward. 

"Is it out?" Steve demands again. "Is it gone, is he clean?" 

"It's out, but it's still there. It needs…" El trails off. 

"We have to kill it. We have to let it die. We have to leave him in there, just a little longer." Will whispers, and comes up and takes Steve's hand. Steve clutches it, and El takes his other hand. 

"Max." Steve croaks. 

"Steve?" She whispers.

"Go start the showers, get it cool, not cold, cool. Mike, go get bottles of water, as many as you can find. Lucas, go make sure we are still alone here, Dustin, pick one and help." Steve rattles off and the turns back toward Billy.

"Just a few more minutes baby. I know you're hot, I know. Soon. I promise." Steve says, voice trembling. 

"Stevie." Billy breathes, weak, slumped over, while the black goop Billy just vomited wriggles around on the ground a bit. 

"I'm right here baby." Steve replies, squeezing Will and El's hands. "I'm right here." 

"Are you…" Billy stops and gasps for breath. "Are you gonna call me…" And then Billy passes out. Steve jerks forward, and Will and El hold him back a bit. 

"Soon, Steve." Will whispers. El focuses on the door, and then suddenly the black goop explodes, and splatters over the walls. Steve jumps, and watches El wipe her nose. 

"Is it…?" Steve breathes. Will and El nod. 

"Thank fuck." Steve says and wrenches out of their hold, racing inside the sauna. Will turns it off, and Steve yanks the door open. A wave of heat blasts out and he almost falls over. 

"El, Will?" Steve asks. 

"Yes?" She asks.

"Call 911. Billy needs a hospital. Phone in the office, now." Steve orders and then dashes forward and scoops Billy up and carries him to the shower, (it's cool) and Steve gently eases himself and Billy under the stream, and sits down. 

"You did so good, so good baby. It's gone, I promise. It's gone baby." Steve whispers, tucking Billy close, brushing the damp curls back. 

"Steve, the ambulance is here." Max says a few minutes later. Steve nods and lets the paramedics pick Billy up out of his arms and rush him on to the ambulance. 

"What happened?" A cop asks. 

"Billy was supposed to pick his sister up from Dustin's house, when he didn't show up, she called me. I picked her up, and all the kids insisted on coming. We came here and found him tripping out in the sauna." Steve lies easily, and prays the kids, behind him, are nodding along. "He had locked the door from the inside, I couldn't get in. When it looked like he was gonna pass out from the heat, I picked the look and try to get in. I couldn't get to him before he passed out." Steve says. The lieutenant nods. 

"Ok, thank you." Steve nods. 

He turns to the paramedics, who have started an IV and are loading a still unconscious Billy on the ambulance. “Ask for Dr. Owens please, tell him he’s like Will.” Steve demands and glares at the paramedics until they grudgingly agree. 

"Could you get the kids home? I'd like to take his sister to the hospital." Steve says, and when the cop agrees he and Max run for his car.


	7. Chapter 7

The hospital is a waiting game, Max and Steve arrive after Billy has been rushed to a room. The nurse won’t let them see him, saying the doctors have to check him and they are waiting on Owens. 

"Neil hits Billy sometimes. He doesn't want me to know, but it happens. And my mom does nothing, takes Neil's side all the time. It's like…" Max says while they sit in the waiting room. "It's like I don't even know her anymore. Before she married Neil, she used to be someone different, so caring and hated the idea of anyone being hit. But then along came Neil…" Steve puts an arm around her. She leans against him a little. 

"It sometimes feels like Billy and I are all we've got." She says, voice going soft and small.

"He's gonna be fine, he beat it Max. He's probably just dehydrated right now. He's gonna be ok." He whispers. 

"Do you love him?" She asks a little while later, green eyes staring at him. Steve blushes a little. 

"I…" Steve starts, then trails off and looks around the waiting room. Dr. Owens walks down the hallway behind the nurse’s station, but he doesn’t say anything to them.

"It's ok, he likes boys too, and he needs someone like you. I wouldn't tell anyone, I promise. The Party wouldn’t either. I know he's mean…" She says. Steve laughs. 

"I like him, Max, a whole hell of a lot. Hell, maybe I love him, I don’t know. Have since you two rolled up in his stupid car with Rock You Like a Hurricane blaring from the speakers." Steve whispers. Max grins and they both go quiet. 

A nurse walks into the room then and nods at them. "Mr. Hargrove has been moved to a room, we want to keep him at least overnight, possibly longer to make sure he's ok. He's awake. Are you Steve Harrington?" They ask, Steve nods. 

"He's asking for you." The nurse says. Steve grins. He and Max trek up to Billy's room once the nurse tells them where it is.

Billy is indeed awake when they walk in and he smiles a little weakly at them. 

"Billy." Max says and rushes over to hug him. Steve smiles a little, and hovers in the doorway, not wanting to intrude on the sibling’s moment.

Max sits back and motions Steve forward.

"Heya, Billy." Steve whispers.

"Stevie." Billy says, and lifts a hand. Steve takes it and sits on the edge of the bed. 

"Maxine, go call your mother." Billy says, not looking away from Steve. 

"Ugh. Fine." Max says and stomps off to use the phone in the hall. When she's gone Billy lurches up and grabs on to Steve in a fierce hug. Steve holds him just as tight, and breathes deep.

"You did it, Billy. You beat it." Steve whispers. Billy fists his hand in the back of Steve's t-shirt and tucks his face into Steve's neck. 

"It… he… it wanted me to hurt you. The second it got me. Said if I didn’t listen to it, if I didn’t do what it asked that it would kill you. It said it would make me kill you, threatened to trap me in my own head and make me watch. I couldn’t let that happen. I couldn’t. I wouldn’t', even if it meant it killed me. It wanted me to hurt people Stevie.” He whispers, broken into Steve’s neck.

“I know. I’m so sorry. It’s gone now. You beat it.” Steve whispers. Billy shudders. 

“I fought it; I did my best to keep you safe. And then in the sauna… it was so mad at you. Wanted me to break down the door and kill you. But you were talking to me, reminding me.” Billy says, and he sounds like a child, broken and scared. 

"You stopped it. It's gone. El says it's dead. It's over. Billy, you did it!" Steve says. Billy nods and holds him tight. Steve rubs his back gently and hopes Billy is finding some comfort in his arms. 

The door behind them closes but Billy doesn't release Steve. Steve gets a hand in those curls and eases Billy back into the bed, feeling the exhaustion in his body.

"You need to rest Bills." Steve whispers. Billy releases him and lies back, but he keeps a hand in Steve’s. 

"My mom is gonna pick me up in twenty." Max says from the chair she's folded in. Steve nods and smiles at her gently.

She climbs on the bed again, and rests her head on Billy’s shoulder.

"Get some sleep ok." She says. 

"Does he know?" Billy asks. Max glances at Steve. 

"If you mean does Steve know about Neil, yes, if you mean does Neil know you're here, no. I told Susan it was a friend, not you." She says. Billy breathes a sigh of relief and lies further into the pillows. He snakes an arm around Max, and kisses her hair.

He turns to Steve, and squeezes his hand.

"Stay." He whispers. Steve smiles gently, and brushes his hair back. 

"As long as they'll let me." Steve whispers. Billy nods and then drops off into sleep.  
When his breathing evens out and he's actually sleeping Max stands. 

"Steve." She whispers and then heads out of the room. Steve follows her out into the hall. 

"Can you get him out of the house? Can you call Hop?" Max asks. Steve blinks. 

"It's that bad?" Steve whispers. 

"It's that bad. Please. Steve. My mom won't." Max says, and she's crying now. Steve hugs her tight, hating to see one of his kids cry. 

"Ok. I'll call as soon as you leave. I can't promise anything." Steve says. Max nods and then releases him and jogs down the hallway. Steve walks to the payphone and calls Hop. 

"Hello?"

"Hopper." Steve says. 

"Harrington?" Chief Hopper asks. “You alright? Davis told me about the pool.” 

"Yeah. I'm at the hospital. We gotta talk about Billy." Steve says. 

By the time he gets off the phone, visiting hours have ended. The nurses will accept no amount of pleading or flirting to let him to stay. They shoo him home, and with a last glance at the still sleeping Billy, he leaves hoping Billy doesn’t hate him tomorrow for leaving. 

He goes home and barely sleeps, tossing and turning all night. The next day he wakes to the phone ringing. 

"Hello?" Steve mumbles. 

"Two things, one Hopper and his people came to arrest Neil, for child abuse, neglect, and apparently fraud of some kind? My mom is livid, can you pick me up and take me to the hospital, or the pool, or literally anywhere but here?" Max says. Steve smiles. 

"Yeah. Give me an hour." 

"Second. Thank you so much. Hurry up." She says, and huffs, like Billy, and Steve grins before hanging up. 

He then calls Hop again. 

"What?" Hop says, gruff as always. Steve chuckles. 

"Thank you. Can Max come over?" Steve asks. 

"Yes." And the line goes dead. Steve grins and jumps in the shower. 

He gets dressed and goes to get Max. He's off work today, thank fuck, and honks the horn in front of Max's house a few times. Max comes running out. 

"You wanna go see him or go straight to El's?" Steve asks. 

"He probably just wants to see you. And you two are gonna be gross, so El's. On the condition that you tell him, about Neil." She says. Steve smiles. 

"Promise." He drops Max off at Hops place, and watches her go inside, and then heads to the hospital. 

He signs in and walks upstairs to Billy’s room. He gets there just as the cops are leaving, to his surprise.  
He steps into the room, and closes the door behind him, watching Billy apprehensively. 

"My dad…" Billy says, and then trails off. 

"Yeah." Steve says, and sits in the chair by Billy's bed. 

"He's really…" Billy stops again, and then laughs. "I'm homeless." He whispers. 

"What?" Steve asks, confused. 

"I'm homeless, Susan apparently loves Neil more than I thought, she thinks I called on him and kicked me out." Billy laughs. Steve just looks at him.

"I don't know where I'm gonna sleep when they release me tonight, and I don't know what the fuck I was possessed by, but I do know, that you pretty boy, called Hop and got my dad, the bastard, arrested." Billy says, and then grins at Steve. Steve laughs. 

"You aren't mad?" He asks.

" Fuck no, I’m not mad. Are you kidding?" Billy says.

"Good, I got a guest room." Steve says, and grins. 

Billy blinks at him. Then he opens his arms. 

"Come here, Stevie." He whispers. Steve gets up and climbs onto the bed, curling around Billy. Billy holds onto Steve's t-shirt tightly, just like yesterday. He tucks his face into Steve's chest and breathes deep, Steve tucks his nose into golden curls and closes his eyes. Steve just holds on, and works fingers through his hair.

"Talk to me?" Billy whispers. Steve chuckles. 

"You always want me to talk to you." Steve whispers back. 

"I like hearing your voice, I want to know about you. Tell me something I don't know yet." Billy asks, curling closer, Steve trails a hand down Billy's back and keeps combing through his curls. 

"Uhhhhh I don't know what I want to do with my life, and that terrifies me. My dad expects me to go work for his company, but I can't… I can't because I'll never leave, I'll sit there and work in this shit town and I'll marry some girl who went to Hawkins High, and she'll have a couple kids. I'll have my dad’s life, and I'll inherit the chateaus and the cars, and the money, and… and… I'll wake up in fifty years and hate everything. I'll hate the perky wife beside me and resent the kids she gave me. I'll hate the job, and I'll hate myself. I can see it so clearly, you know?" Steve whispers, tucking his nose deeper into Billy's hair. Billy holds him tight. "I'm weaker than my dad though, so instead of drowning in affairs and booze, I'll…. I'm weaker than my dad. So, I gotta get out, but I don't have the grades to get the fuck outta here. And I have money, but I don't know what I want to be, what I want to do. But I can't work for my dad. I can't." Steve whispers. 

"You're stronger than you think, Harrington." Billy mutters, and tilts his head back to look at Steve. "You're stronger than your dad, because you fight monsters, and you do what's right, and you are good and smart. You are gonna be just fine Stevie." Billy says. Steve smiles at him, a little weakly. 

"I'll figure it out, eventually." Steve whispers, and then a nurse opens the door and clears her throat. 

"Mr. Hargrove, you are good to go. Doc Owens just signed off, she wanted me to remind you to drink plenty of water and not get high in saunas anymore." The nurse says and smiles, before handing Billy his discharge papers. She also hands him his clothes and disconnects his IVs and things. Steve steps into the hall way while Billy changes and goes to curtesy call his parents. 

"Hello?" Suz Harrington asks, posh accent in place. 

"Hey Mom." Steve says. 

"Steven, now is a very bad time, call the housekeep if it's important." She snaps, voice hushed and muffled like she’s turned away and lowered her voice hand probably cupped around the receiver. 

"No uh… this is something you need to answer." Steve says. 

"If you gentlemen will excuse me for just a moment, it's my dear sister." She says louder, and there's a pause, likely as she moves through the house to get to the phone in the bedroom. His parent have always kept phones in the hall and bedrooms of their homes to keep conversations private. "What Steven?" She hisses. Steve blinks down the hurt, he’s not surprised about the fact that she lied about who he is, but it hurts every time.

"A friend of mine just got kicked out of their house. Can they stay in the guest room?" Steve asks. There's a pause. 

"Steven, you know that I don't give a shit about what you do in that house, so long as you don't burn it down. Is that all?" She barks, voice raising, her Indiana lilt slipping through. Steve frowns, and feels a low simmer of anger in his gut.

"Yes, that's all. I'd take a moment to compose yourself, you're sounding a little Hawkins there." He says, and hangs up. 

"Everything ok?" Billy asks. Steve turns to glance at him. He's wearing his swim suit and tank top, that have both thankfully been washed, and he looks unsure suddenly. 

"Yes, everything is fine. I just called my mom to make sure it's ok if you stay, she said of course." Steve says and smiles big and fake at Billy. Billy looks skeptical but shrugs and follows Steve out to his car.  
They drive in mostly silence to Steve's house, and once inside Billy looks around like he's in awe.

"You grew up in a damn palace Harrington." Steve frowns at him.

"You were literally here like two weeks ago." 

"Didn’t appreciate it then. Can I use the phone? Gotta call about all my shit." Billy says. Steve nods and points to the phone in the hall. 

He wanders to the kitchen and stares out at the pool. He wonders, fleetingly, if Billy's mom was anything like his, but dismisses the thought quickly. She probably held Billy, and patched up his scrapes and she probably loved him. Steve wonders bitterly if they have their conception in common though, did Mrs. Hargrove do the same thing Mrs. Harrington did: have a baby to keep a straying husband near her. If she did, it didn't work the way Mrs. Hargrove may have wanted it to, but Mrs. Harrington got what she came for. 

Steve is pulled from his musings by Billy appearing in the doorway. 

"Susan said I can go get my shit if I pick up Max and if I keep taking her to school when she needs it. Can you drive me to my car?" Billy asks. 

"Yeah, hang on. I gotta call the housekeeper, let her know." Steve says, and ignores the look Billy sends him. He dials the number from memory, and waits while it rings. 

"Hi Mrs. Hernandez, how are you?" Steve asks. 

"I'm doin' just fine honey. Are you ok?" She asks, like she always does when he calls her.

"Yes, I just wanted to let you know that a friend of mine is moving in, his stepmom kicked him out." Steve says. 

"Oh, poor dear! Do you need me to come bring you food and make up his room? What do you need Steve?" She asks. 

"I… I don't need anything Mrs. H. I just wanted to let you know. I can put the sheets on the bed." He whispers. She's quiet for a moment. 

"Did she say something? Did you call them?" She asks. 

"Yeah, I called her. She was her usual self." Steve whispers. 

"I'm so sorry." Mrs. H whispers. All the Harrington employees are very aware of how Steve’s parents are. Steve shrugs, even though she can't see him. 

"Me too. I gotta go now Mrs. H, but I'll leave your check in its usual place on Friday." He replies. 

"Alright Steve, you know you're welcome anytime. So is your friend." Steve makes a noise of agreement and hangs up. 

"Ready Billy?" Steve calls, without turning around. 

"Ready." Billy calls back and they go back out to the Beemer. 

Steve is quiet on the drive to the pool, and quiet when he pulls into the spot next to the Camaro. 

"Here." Steve says, handing Billy his house keys. "I'll have Mrs. H make you another set. Uh, I'm sorry, I know I should help, but I need…." Steve whispers. Billy looks at him for a long moment. 

"Ok, I'll see you at your place tonight?" He asks. Steve nods. 

"Yeah. See you, pick which ever room in the house you want. There's one on the first floor and two on the second floor, hell you can probably take the master if you want. Not like the 'rents are using it." Steve says, and grins. 

Billy looks at him oddly, but then nods and gets out of the car and into his own. He grins at Steve and revs the engine. Steve laughs and pulls out of the parking lot. 

He heads to a back road and goes roaring down it. He then circles back and heads for Robin's house. 

"Steve?" She asks, when he knocks, and she's pulled the door open.

"Hi, I'm gonna fall apart now, and I need to not be alone, and you're my best friend and I couldn't be alone." Steve says. Robin blinks but pulls him inside and sits him on her couch. 

"You can stay until my dad gets home, and then you'll have to leave." She says. Steve nods. Robs parents don't like her having boys over when they aren't home which is comical, given the fact that she is dating a woman. 

Steve collapses on to the couch and drops his head to his hands.

"What happened? Is it Billy?" She asks. Steve shakes his head. 

"My mom is the worst." Steve grits out. 

"Oh? Can't say I can even picture her." Robin says. Steve fumbles for his wallet, they both pretend he isn't crying, and pulls a photo of his parents out of his wallet. It's maybe sad that he keeps this, ok not maybe, it’s very sad, but he started the habit in fifth grade when he needed them and they weren’t there and hasn't stopped. They are dancing at some charity function and smiling at each other. 

"Wow. She's hot." Robin whispers. 

"Yeah, she's gorgeous. She also never wants me, never wanted me. The year I was born, my dad was having an affair. My mom, a nobody from Hawkins who managed to snag Richard Harrington, the up and coming CEO from New York, saw divorce and disgrace on the horizon. She was used to a life style, or so she told me, and knew that a baby was the only way to make him stay. So, they had me." Steve says, staring at the photo. 

"I effectively trapped them here, my mom had to stay in this hick town and raise a baby. My dad stayed too because his assistant said it would look good, that and she ended the affair when I was born. But the second they could, they left me. She never wanted a baby; I was messy and ruined her fucking figure. Do you know what it's like growing up knowing that your parents are at best indifferent to you, and at worst resentful, bitter, hateful toward their only son?" Steve says, and breaks down. 

"I don't know why I try, I called her today. The beautiful Suz Harrington's son dared to call her today, and she lied to her friends or business partners or whatever the fuck they are and said it was her sister on the phone. She doesn't have a sister." Steve grits out. Robin put her arm around him and sighs.

"I had no idea." She whispers. Steve shrugs. 

"No one does. The great King Steve, wanted by no one, not even his parents, not even his mom." And then he’s sobbing hard, and words aren't possible. 

Robin holds him and whispers random soothing words. 

When Steve is done crying, she rubs his back and just watches him. 

"Your parents, your mom, are the worst, and I'm so sorry. But your kids love you, and I am so glad we work that shitty job, and that we've spent all summer bullshitting. I know that Billy is certainly glad you are around, and I promise you, you are not gonna be here forever. You aren't. You'll get out Steve." She whispers. Steve sighs and hugs her. She feeds him some lunch and makes him drink some water and then walks him to the door.

"I'm fine Robs. Thank you, seriously. I'll see you tomorrow." He says. She looks wary, but lets him go. 

"I'll call tonight dingus, to make sure you get home." She says. Steve smiles and goes to his car. 

He doesn't go home though. He just drives, drives on some dirt road until the he can't see anything but corn fields. He throws the car in park, turns it off, climbs on the hood and stares up at the stars, lighting up a cigarette. 

He cries again, gentler this time. Stares up at the stars and smokes almost the whole pack. When he feels calmer better, he gets back in his car and goes home. It's dark when he pulls up, and Steve is grateful. He finds the door unlocked, and smiles a little. He closes it gently and locks it behind him, before wandering toward living room. The light clicks on, and Steve nearly shits himself. 

"Jesus Fucking Christ Hargrove!" Steve cries, jumping and staring at Billy who's sitting on the couch, a sleeping Max on his left, and a glaring El on his right. 

"Girls?" Steve asks. 

"Late." El says, angry. Steve quirks an eyebrow. 

"I was at Robins. It's fine." He whispers. 

"Liar!" El cries, jolting Max awake. 

"Steve? Oh, thank god!" She says and sighs, curling on the couch again. 

"Liar?" Steve asks. Billy scrubs his face. 

"Robin called Harrington, two hours ago. Said you'd left her house thirty minutes before she called and that she wanted to make sure you were home." Billy says. Steve sighs. 

"I'm fine El. Just a bad day, and I needed to not be here." Steve whispers. Billy's eyebrows shoot up.  
Steve stiffens. 

"Not you. His mom." El says and Steve doesn’t have any brain power or energy left today to question her about how she figured that out. Max turns to look at him, likely remembering their pool conversation. 

"Your mom?" Billy asks. 

"Yeah. It's really nothing, but I need to sleep. Can I please go to bed and we can talk about this in the morning?" He asks, pleads. They nod.

"Thank you. Billy, did you find the sheets and blankets ok?" He asks. 

"Yeah, thanks, I made up the room down here for the girls, hope that's ok." Billy says. Steve nods. 

"Perfect. I'm going to bed." Steve says and hurries upstairs. He changes into an old t-shirt and ratty basketball shorts and crawls into bed. He hears the sounds of the girls going to bed, and the stairs creaking as Billy climbs them, the soft click of the bathroom door shutting and then the soft click of Billy's bedroom door closing a few minutes later. 

Steve closes his eyes and tries for sleep. 

He jolts awake when the bed dips a few hours later. 

"Shhhh." A low voice soothes, and arms wind around him. 

"Billy?" Steve asks. 

"Shhhh, Stevie, I got you." He whispers. Billy holds Steve close, Steve lets him. He doesn't over think for once, he's too emotionally wrung out and too tired to fight it, so instead he lets Billy hold him while they sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry updates have been iffy, I was finishing my semester at school. I'm hoping updates will be more frequent while I finish this, hoping to wrap this up by Christmas, however I'm working on my gift for the holiday exchange, so it might be really random update wise.   
This chapter contains smut! If that's not your deal, or if you don't like who tops and bottoms (personal choice, not hate from me on who you prefer) then stop reading once they go upstairs to bed, and you won't miss anything important.   
As always, thanks for reading!

Steve wakes up warm and content, and he curls closer to the warmth surrounding him, sighing happily.   
Someone chuckles nearby. 

"Careful Stevie, a man could get used to waking up to you like this." Steve smiles at that a little, and noses along the skin of Billy's neck. 

"Could get used to waking up to you like this too." He mumbles. Billy chuckles again and threads his fingers through Steve's hair. 

"You sleep ok babe?" Billy asks. Steve nods against his collarbone and then leans back and looks at Billy. His blue eyes are bright and his curls are wild on the pillow. 

"Yeah I did. You?" He whispers. 

"I slept better once I knew you were here and safe. I was worried when you didn’t come home." He whispers. 

"'M sorry. I was out smoking, needed to just drive, you know?" 

"Yeah, I know. But you know… you know you can call me, right? You could have come here to talk to me." Billy whispers. Steve reaches up and brushes his curls back. 

"Is… There's something here, right? You and me?" Steve asks instead. Billy looks at him and then leans forward and bumps their foreheads together. 

"Yes… yes there is something here." He whispers. Steve nods. 

"Ok. Good." Steve says. He lets his eyes drop closed again and he sighs. 

"You wanna talk about yesterday?" Billy whispers, brushing his lips against Steve's forehead. 

Steve sighs again, and then ducks forward, tucking his face back into the skin of Billy's neck. Billy stiffens and then wraps those thick arms around Steve, holding him close. 

Steve breathes deep. 

"It's nothing. You were possessed less than two days ago, it's nothing." He whispers. 

"Stevie." Billy breathes. "It is clearly not nothing. I was possessed, and now I'm not. I'm ok, or I'm gonna be. But you were fine yesterday morning, happy, smiling, and then you stepped out to call your folks. We were apart for five minutes, and when I got back you were different, closed off. So maybe I was possessed, but someone, your mom, your dad, a housekeeper, someone said something to you that made you disappear for hours yesterday." Billy whispers, not accusatory, just like he's stating facts. Steve traces a pattern on Billy's chest but doesn't say anything, and Billy waits, patient, quiet. 

"My mom…" Steve whispers. "I talked to my mom." It's quiet for a few more moments. 

"I called my mom. And when she found out it was me, she lied to whoever she was with and said that I was her sister." Steve feels tears prick his eyes. "She… she doesn't have a sister. She doesn't even have a brother. She is an only child from Hawkins, not that she'd ever tell you that. But Mr. Richard Harrington and Mrs. Suzette "Suz" Harrington would rather say that it's her dear, cherished sister on the phone, who doesn't exist, instead of saying it's her son, who does." Steve says. Billy's arms tighten. 

"She'd rather have a sister than a son. And I shouldn't be surprised… because my whole life has been 'Steve dear, be good for the nannies, you know how I hate having to be involved.' or 'Steven honey, we can't come home for Christmas because your father has a very important deal to close and the Italian country side is so nice this time of year, and you are too little to be on a plane that long.'" Steve chuckles drily. 

"They never hit me, they were never around to, but my dad couldn't recognize me if I walked up and shook his hand. And my mom would come rushing over, in her heels and her perfect hair to shoo me away as though I was some charity case, some bomb that will blow my dad's perfect image out of the water. If you ask Tommy, I lucked out, alone in Harrington House, able to throw parties and fuck girls in my room whenever I wanted." Steve says. There's a pause. 

"I'm sorry. My parents aren't your dad, I have no right to complain." Steve says, and starts to extract himself from Billy's arms. Billy lets him sit up, but then scoots closer and presses his lips to Steve's shoulder, looping his arms around Steve's chest. 

"Parents can abuse their kids in a lot of ways." Billy says, after a moment. "They can beat them, and scare them, and hurt them, like my fucker of a dad. They can be manipulative and controlling like Max's dad. Or they can throw money, and housekeepers, and nannies, and big houses at their kid, and call it parenting, when all their kid needed was them, was hugs from their mom on Christmas, and catch with their dad in the fall. Maybe you never ended up in the hospital with broken ribs because you had to learn respect." Billy says, and Steve tenses, threading their fingers together and squeezing. Billy kisses his shoulder again. 

"Maybe that was never you Stevie, and thank god it was never you, but it's ok to hate them for never being here, it's ok to feel horrible because she said you were a sister that she doesn't have, rather than the son she does. It's ok to hate her a little bit, hell it's ok to hate her a lot." Billy says. And then Steve is sobbing again, and letting Billy hold him. 

It takes a few minutes for him to wind down again. But eventually he does, and then he just lets Billy hold him. 

“Thank you.” He whispers. Billy gives him a squeeze and pulls back, handing him a tissue. 

"Of course. Come on, let’s go fix you some food, Harrington." Billy says, getting up and heads out of the room, calling to El and Max downstairs. 

Steve smiles a bit and gets up to take a shower. He gets dressed in comfy clothes, an old Hawkins Basketball shirt and running shorts. He pauses in the hall, hearing quiet voices downstairs. He looks at the huge family portrait hanging between two doorways. It's his mom, dad, and him, when he couldn't have been more than 3. Steve is grinning at the camera and gumming his fist, his parents looking immaculate and put together behind him. His mom in a blue dress, pearls and perfect hair, his dad in a suit to match. It's a good photo, but it’s a lie, nothing real except maybe Steve in that photo.

He sighs and goes downstairs. He can hear the radio playing in the kitchen and Billy talking to Max and El. 

"Is he ok?" Max asks suddenly. There's a pause, a stillness, the cooking sounds stopping for a second. Steve lingers in the hallway. 

"Turns out we both have shit parents." Billy says. 

"But Steve has such a nice house! And his car!" Max cries. There's a pause. 

"Money doesn't replace love Maxine." Billy starts. "Sometimes parents suck. Mine hits me, and Steve's don't care enough to be here, ever. Tommy told me Steve is alone a lot on holidays, on his birthday. Money isn't love." Billy says softly. Steve sighs and sneaks into the kitchen, Max's back is turned, so is Billy's. El is perched on the counter and eyes Steve. He holds a finger to his lips and creeps up behind Max. 

"That's sad. He must be so lonely…" Max starts. Steve grabs her around the middle and spins her around in a circle, Max shrieking the whole time. 

"It's hard to be lonely with you hooligans over here so much." Steve says, dumping her down on the ground again. She's giggling, and Billy is watching them fondly. 

"Sit Harrington." Billy says, and Steve chuckles and sits down at the small table tucked by the sliding door. Max and El join him, pouring over a Wonder Woman comic. Billy sets a plate of food in front of Steve and squeezes his shoulder. 

"Alright losers. You staying here to bug Harrington or you coming with me when I go to work?" Billy asks. 

Max glances over at Steve. He blows out a breath. 

"Yes, you can bring the Party over and swim in my pool." Steve says, sounding world weary. Max grins and she and El run to the hall to call the boys. Billy walks over and ruffles Steve's hair. 

"You gonna be ok Harrington?" Billy asks. 

Steve smiles.

"Yeah. Have a good day at work!" He says cheerily. Billy smiles and leans down. 

"Why don't I stop by the video store on my way home, rent a movie, and we can veg on the couch tonight?" Billy whispers. "I'll cook dinner. We can talk about this." Billy says, pecks Steve's cheek softly and then is gone. Steve blinks a few times, and then grins like an idiot and blushes. 

The Party shows up an hour later and camps out by the pool. Steve calls Robin and begs her to bring over soda, grilled cheese fixings, and popsicles, with the promise to pay her back, to keep the kids at bay. The teenagers at Scoops begged to switch with Robin and Steve today, so Steve will take the rare three days off.

Steve and Robin lounge in the shade of Steve's porch, sipping cold beer and watching the kids play chicken in the pool. 

"So, Billy's living here now?" She asks, pressing the cold can to her sweaty forehead. Steve chuckles a little, adjusting his shades. 

"Yeah. He uh… slept in my bed last night." He says. 

Robin grins at him, raking her hair up into a ponytail. It’s hot and humid out today, the kind of oppressive blanket heat Indiana can get. Cicadas are droning on and on in the trees on the edge of Steve’s back yard. 

"Good. I think you two will be good together. Whenever that happens." She says. Steve blushes a little. 

"It's weird. I mean I've fooled around with guys before, and I've loved girls, but I've never had a crush on a guy. Not like this…" Steve trails off. Robin grins. 

"I know the feeling Dingus. But it's good, trust me." She beams at him. “How I feel with Heather, it’s so different from anything I’ve felt before. But it’s good. You two are gonna be great.” She says. Steve laughs, and then strips off his shirt and goes flying off his diving board, chasing and splashing the kids for hours. 

An hour before Billy is supposed to get home, Steve and Robin take the kids home, with much grumbling and lots of sunburns.

Steve goes home, showers, covers the pool again, and turns up the AC, so the house is cold. He makes sure there is some beer in the fridge. Steve then settles on the couch, nervously waiting for Billy to get home, he can’t help but feel anxious, like before a first date. With a jolt he realizes that it is before a first date, waiting for his date to arrive. He doesn't have to wait long. 

"Harrington, I'm home!" Billy sing songs when he bursts in the door, chuckling to himself. Steve jumps up and peers into the hallway, where Billy is kicking the door closed. 

"Heya. Need help?" Steve asks. Billy grins at him. 

"Nah princess, I got it." He says breezing into the kitchen. He starts to put things away in the fridge and then tosses a couple rental movies on the counter. "What strikes your fancy?" Billy asks. "I was thinkin' we could start one now, and then I can cook for ya, or I can cook now? You hungry?" Billy says. And Steve can only gape at him, watching as Billy cracks open a beer and glances at the movies. 

It's all so…. so domestic and Steve has never had this. 

Nancy liked his big fancy life. 

She knew it was fake, but she liked the cooks, and the housekeeper. Liked someone cooking for her, be it Steve or Mrs. Hernandez. Nancy didn't cook or care for Steve much, at least not like this. Not that she had to, but sometimes it's nice to not have to worry, to be able to let someone else care about you. Nancy seems to like taking care of Jonathan, so maybe it was just them. But Billy seems to just do that, to just care about him, which is all kinds of weird. 

"Harrington?" Billy asks. Steve blinks, and focuses back in on Billy. 

"Sorry, I'm a little out of it, I guess. I can eat whenever." Steve says. Billy grins. 

"I'm a little hungry. I'll make dinner and then we can curl on the couch, sound good?" Billy asks gently. Steve nods. Billy smiles. 

"Wanna keep me company while I cook?" Billy asks. Steve nods again and accepts the beer Billy hands him, then climbs onto his mom's spotless kitchen island. Billy grins at him and starts cooking. 

"This recipe works better with fish, but I don't trust fish in fucking Indiana. I'll have to take you back home, there is this shit hole of a restaurant, like it's shady as hell, but their fish tacos, to die for." Billy rambles on as he starts gathering ingredients. Steve chuckles.

"Can I smoke in here?" Billy asks. Steve nods. 

"Yeah, lord knows I do." Steve says. Billy grins and shakes a cigarette from his pack, and then lights up before going back to cooking. 

"How was work?" Steve asks. 

"It was fine." Billy answers, shrugging, waving the cigarette around. "Some kid puked, but that shit happens every day, literally every day, some fucking kid gorges themselves on ice cream from the snack bar, and then jumps into the pool and tries to beat up his little friends and then they scramble out of the pool and vomit all over the sidewalk. Like Jesus, just take a second." Steve laughs. 

"I understand the pain of fuckin’ kids eating too much ice cream." Steve says. Billy grins over his shoulder at him and offers his cigarette. Steve takes it and takes a pull. He passes the cigarette back to Billy and smiles at him. 

"What did you do today?" Billy asks. 

"The kids came over, swam in my pool. Robin was here too and helped me wrangle them. We switched out shifts with some of the other Scoops people, so three days off, I’m not complainin." Steve says, taking a sip of his beer. 

"That sounds fun, how are the monsters?" Billy asks, starting something complicated on the stove. 

"They’re fine, they love summer time. I worry about them, though, like all the time. Like they’re my own kids, you know? Not all of them, but most. Is that horrible of me to say?" Steve asks, picking at the label on his beer. Billy turns and glances at him. 

"What do you mean?" He asks. 

"Like… ok. Mike has Nancy to look out for him, and like Mrs. Wheeler is a pretty on top of its mom, flirting with you is creepy but she’s decent.” Steve says, Billy cracks up. 

“Yeah, she’s a little much sometimes, but I mean, I’m hot so you can’t blame her.” Billy says, and wiggles his eyebrows at Steve. Steve snorts and kicks him gently from his spot on the counter. Billy just grins and adds some veggies to a pan on the stove. 

“Anyway, Mike doesn't need protecting, there's a line to protect him, to go to bat for him. Max has you, and she probably wouldn't let me fight for her, even if she didn’t, she's got it, you know? I still would, don’t get me wrong, but she doesn’t need it." Steve explains.

"Yeah, she's tough. She’s more likely to fight monsters for you than let you fight for her." Billy says fondly, exhaling a cloud of smoke. Steve makes grabby hands at the cigarette and takes a pull, smiling.

"And even Will, he's got Jonathan and his mom, god, Joyce would do anything for her boys. So, like, they don't need me to protect them from the things in the night, from monsters." Steve whispers, and looks at Billy. Billy doesn't turn around, and Steve reaches out and trails fingers down Billy's spine through his tank, just because he can.

"But Dustin, and Lucas, and El, they don't have very many people who are gonna fight for them. Dustin's mom, and Lucas's parents are great, but they can't tell them about the shit going on, and they are really busy. You know? They are my family, and I can't stand the idea of them being hurt by monsters or bullies or literally anything." Steve whispers. It's quiet for a minute, the only sound the sizzling of the food Billy is cooking. It smells heavenly. 

"I don't want you to be hurt either, Bills." Steve whispers, even softer. Billy stills. He does something at the stove and walks over to Steve. 

He smiles at Steve and tucks a stray lock of hair back behind his ear. 

"Who's going to bat for you, Stevie?" Billy whispers. 

"I don't need someone to go to bat for me." Steve whispers, shrugging.

"Sure, you do, everyone needs someone." Billy breathes. Steve just blinks at him. Billy smirks. 

"Go start the movie Harrington, dinner is almost ready." He turns back to the food, and after a couple slow blinks, Steve hops off the counter and scoops up the movies before heading into the living room. He eyes the cases and sits down in front of the TV. 

Billy got several, _Raiders of the Lost Ark, Ghostbusters, The Terminator_, and _The Outsiders_. Steve snorts at the last one, and then puts Lost Ark into the player. 

"Need another beer, Steve?" Billy calls from the kitchen. 

"Yes, please!" Steve hollers back. The dumbass who rented this tape before them didn't rewind it, so Steve hits rewind and gets up. He turns on the lamp next to the couch, and flicks off the overhead light. He cracks the windows, and adjusts the blinds so that he can see out but it's hard to see in. Billy comes in then, two beer bottles tucked under his arm, and two plates heaped with food balanced in his hands. 

"_Raiders of the Lost Ark_? Excellent choice, Stevie." Billy says, and sets the plates down on the coffee table. He scoots one toward Steve, and sits on the floor in front of his own. 

"Eat up Stevie! Baja Chicken Tacos, with some Billy Hargrove flair thrown in." Billy says, and then scoops up his own taco. 

"You are kind of a dork, you know that?" Steve says, sitting next to Billy. 

"Don't tell anyone, or I'll end you." Billy says, without much heat, around a huge bite of taco. Steve laughs and tucks into his own food. 

They eat in silence for a while. 

"Billy Hargrove, those were the best damn tacos I have ever eaten in my life." Steve says, leaning back on the couch once he's done. 

Billy laughs, taking a last swig on his beer and sitting back too. 

"Thank you. I love cooking." Billy says. 

Steve smiles. 

"I like to bake more than I like to cook." Steve says. Billy grins. They move up onto the couch, the movie continuing.

"I've stolen some cookies from the one's Max bring home, they are incredible." Billy says. Steve laughs.   
They lapse into silence, watching Indiana Jones be dashing and daring. It’s comfortable, relaxing.

Steve nearly jumps out of his skin when Billy reaches over and pulls Steve against his chest. He reclines back against the armrest and tucks Steve under his chin. "Relax Stevie." Billy whispers. Steve takes a deep breath, pulls his feet up onto the couch and curls closer. 

"There you are." Billy breathes, tucking his nose into Steve's hair. Steve smiles softly. 

Billy gently rubs a hand up Steve's back and scratches his nails against Steve's shoulder. Steve sighs contentedly and lets his eyes drop closed. 

"So, we should maybe talk about this." Steve whispers. Billy chuckles, a warm rumbling sound under Steve's ear. 

"Maybe." Billy whispers. Steve rolls onto his stomach, and props his chin on his hands on Billy's chest. Billy brushes Steve's hair back. 

"I like you Billy" Steve starts, because someone has to, and he isn't sure Billy will. "A lot. Have for most of the summer, and most of the school year too." 

"Really? I thought you hated me?" Billy whispers. 

"I thought you hated me! You did kinda bash my head in." Billy chuckles a little. 

"Because of the whole gay panic. I don’t call you pretty boy for nothin’." Billy adds. 

"I've forgiven you." Steve whispers. It's quiet for a moment, they just look at each other.

"I like you too, Stevie. More than I should really." Billy says, voice so soft it's more air than actual sounds.

"I like you too Billy." Steve breathes. Billy laughs a little. 

"You've said that already, babe." Steve blushes and buries his face in Billy's chest  
.   
Billy gently cards fingers in Steve's hair. Steve sighs happily, and relaxes into Billy again. They are quiet for a few seconds; Billy gently scratching Steve's scalp and Steve is hovering right between awake and sleep. 

"Does this make us boyfriends?" Steve whispers, slurred and soft. Billy rumbles out a chuckle. 

"Do you wanna be?" He asks. Steve nods, and then yawns. 

"Alright, then boyfriend. Wanna go up to bed?" Billy whispers. It’s late, Steve doesn’t quite know where the hours go, but the TV has been playing static for a while. 

"You coming too?" Steve asks. Billy laughs again.

"Only if you want me to." Steve nods again and Billy turns off the TV. 

Billy than scoops Steve up in a bridal carry and carries him upstairs. Steve just gapes at him the whole way. 

"You can just lift me?!" Steve squeaks.

"You've seen me shirtless, babe." Billy says smugly. 

"Yeah, the whole town has seen you shirtless or nearly shirtless." Steve mutters. Billy smirks and gently dumps Steve on his bed. Billy climbs up next to him, and hovers over him for a moment, oddly reminiscent of that time in basketball. 

"Don't be jealous, Stevie. I only want you." He says. Steve reaches up and cups Billy's cheek, tangling a curl or two in his fingers. “I don’t commit to people the way I just did to you. I only want you.” 

"Kiss me." Steve whispers. Billy grins and leans down, gently slotting his lips over Steve's. 

It's chaste, closed mouthed, and almost hesitant, which Steve only allows for a moment, before he hooks his legs around Billy's hips, pushes his hands in those incredible curls and hauls Billy closer. Billy grunts a little in surprise but readily deepens the kiss. Steve opens his mouth to Billy's probing tongue, and practically melts into the kiss. 

Steve has to break the kiss to breathe, and Billy goes to kissing down Steve's neck. 

"Ah! Bills!" Steve cries, arching into the other when he bites his neck. 

"Mmmm Stevie." Billy croons. 

"You are… ah!... Wearing too many clothes." Steve pants. 

"Not possible, babe. I'm never wearing too many clothes." Billy teases. 

"Well I want you to be wearing nothing, so right now you are wearing too many clothes." Steve whines, tugging at Billy's tank. Billy pulls back to laugh a little. 

"We don't have to do anything tonight, Harrington." Billy whispers. "We have time, I'm not going anywhere. I live here remember? And I really care about you, there's no rush." Those blue eyes are impossibly fond, and Steve's breath catches. 

"Excuse you, my name is Stevie or babe." Steve snips, because there's something in Billy’s eyes that Steve is drowning in, and he doesn’t want to name. 

Billy laughs again, slowly. 

"What about sweetheart?" Billy asks, and gently kisses Steve's lips. 

"Sweetheart is acceptable, I guess." Steve says breathlessly. 

"What about, honey?" Billy asks, and goes back to sucking Steve's neck. Steve's breath catches and he arches up into that wonderful mouth again. 

"I suppose… I think…" Steve stutters, but he can't quite remember what was happening before Billy started sucking on his collarbone. 

"What do you think, babe?" Billy teases. 

"I think…. Ah…. I think that you are wearing too many clothes, still." Steve whines. Billy laughs and sits up, peeling off his shirt. 

"Happy, Harrington?" Billy says, and raises an eyebrow. 

Steve pouts. Billy rolls his eyes. "Babe…." Billy asks. 

"Very happy! Get back here!" Steve says, making grabby hands at him. Billy rolls his eyes but leans back down and gives Steve a very passionate kiss. 

Steve sits up a little and peels off his shirt, and wiggles out of his shorts. Billy's eyes heat, and he sits back so they are both kneeling on the bed. 

"Stevie, babe, sweetheart…." Billy starts. Steve smiles a little and tucks a curl behind his ear. "I really care about you, and I want to do this right. So… if you don't want to sleep together tonight, I'm fine with that, but we need to stop now. Because you are gorgeous, and I want you, in all the ways you will let me have you. That doesn't have to be tonight." Billy says. Steve grins and leans forward kissing Billy quickly. 

"I want you baby. In all the ways you'll let me. I've wanted you all summer, and watching you come into that stupid ice cream shop and look like some sex god or something eating ice cream is killing me, enough waiting. And then you were possessed. I’m done waiting. I want you." Steve says. Billy eyes him for a second and then growls and tumbles Steve backwards again. 

They are kissing again, mouths smashed together, tongues sliding in long sensual motions. Steve's got a hand fisted in Billy's hair, and another around his shoulders to keep him really close. Steve's legs are around his hips, holding him as close as possible. Billy's also clutching Steve's hair, his other hand braced on the bed. 

Billy breaks the kiss eventually and moves down Steve's neck and chest. 

"You done this before?" Billy whispers. 

"ah... Ah… yes." Steve stutters out. "You?"

"Yes, a few." Billy mutters, and then licks over one of Steve's nipples. Steve gasps and both hands move to Billy's hair. 

"You wanna top or bottom?" Billy asks, something odd in his voice. 

"uhhhhh, top?" Steve whispers. Billy's head whips up. He gazes at Steve for a minute. 

"Really?" Billy asks. 

"Yeah, I mean I've done both, but I like that better. Is that ok? I can bottom, if you want." Steve whispers. Billy shakes his head. 

"Oh Princess." Billy breathes, and Steve shivers. 

"You tell anyone at school, or town or literally anyone this and I'll kill you, ok? But I loooovvvve bottoming." Billy croons, wiggling back up to kiss Steve. 

"Is it problematic if I top and ask you to call me princess?" Steve breathes. Billy laughs, delighted and flips them over, in one rapid movement. 

"Princess, as long as you show me how that King Steve rumor got started, I'll call you whatever you want." Billy croons. Steve grins. (And blushes a little, but that's between him and Billy thank you very much.) He kisses Billy, who mimics Steve's position from earlier, hand fisted in his hair and legs hooked around his hips. 

He breaks the kiss to explore some of the absolutely delicious looking skin of Billy's throat and chest. Billy is so responsive, and delicious and beautiful, writhing under Steve like this. 

"You drive me crazy." Steve mutters. "I want to suck your dick, and spend all night kissing your skin, and I want to hear every noise you make, but I also really really want to fuck you. Hey!" Steve says. "We should get a better word for that, you know?" Steve says, still kissing Billy's chest between sentences. 

"Like… making love is too girly, not that I wouldn't make sweet sweet love to you, but like fucking sounds so hard and dirty, and like you are a god damned gift Billy Hargrove. But there should be a better word." Steve says, thoughtfully. 

"Baby, Stevie, Harrington, sweetheart, Princess." Billy pants. "As much as I would love to debate the words we use for sex, could you please get on with it?" Billy snaps. Steve laughs, and crawls the little bit up Billy's body to his mouth. 

"Sorry. Sorry." Steve says, and kisses him. Billy sighs into the kiss. 

"It's ok, babe. But can we get to the not-fucking-not-love-making-whatever you want to call it, please?" Billy asks, and flutters his eyelashes at Steve. Steve laughs and kisses him again. 

"Yes, yes we can. But next time, next time I'm gonna give you a blowjob." Steve promises and then with a parting peck, sits up to wriggle out of his boxers. Billy does the same smirking. 

"I'm not gonna stop you. But Stevie…. Hurry up!" Billy demands, sprawling back on the bed. Steve laughs and grabs the lube and condoms from his bedside table and then crawls back to Billy. He kisses him deeply, because the moment has not died exactly, but mellowed, and that just won't do. 

It doesn't take much to get the fire going again, after a few deep kisses, Billy is clutching at Steve and they are both grinding their hips together. 

Billy pants and breaks the kiss. 

"Princess..." He moans. Steve shudders a little, and kisses the hinge of his jaw. He trails his hand down to Billy's dick and gently curls his fingers around it. Billy is gorgeous, a flushed pink and while, not as thick as Steve, (The King Steve name is well earned) he's nothing to sneeze at. Steve admires him for a minute, and gently pumps his fist up and down, watching Billy. Billy gasps, and pushes a hand into his own hair. Steve grins and then moves on. He slicks some lube on his fingers, and balances himself over Billy so he can swirl the pad of his index finger around Billy's furled hole. 

He watches Billy, wants to see all of his reactions. Billy shifts a little, legs falling open. He brings a hand up to Steve's neck, his thumb idly swiping over the skin there as Steve gently pushes the finger in. Billy gasps a little, but he doesn't break eye contact. 

"Never…never imagined you'd be gentle, like this." Billy breathes. Steve looks at him oddly, working still just one finger in and out of Billy. 

"What did you think I'd be?" Steve whispers. Billy gasps a little as Steve teases a second finger around his entrance. 

"I thought the only way I'd get you is if we were hate-fucking, so I thought you'd be mad, and fired up." He whispers. Steve smiles and pushes the second finger in. Billy gasps and his fingers tighten briefly on Steve's shoulder where his hand had slipped. 

"I don't hate you, baby. Not even a little." Steve whispers. Billy smiles a little, and then Steve crooks his fingers and Billy's back arches. Steve smiles and kisses him. He works Billy with just two fingers, mesmerized by the look on his face, the way he has to break the kiss and gasp, the way he's still got a hand tugging his own curls, and the way his eyebrows crease a little. 

"Stevie, please." Billy says, voice breathy and wrecked. 

"I'm big Billy. You're not ready." Steve whispers, but he moves to pour more lube over his hand, and add another finger slowly. Billy gasps, and clutches tighter at Steve. Billy grunts after a few seconds of fingering and then grinds his hips on Steve's hand. 

"I'm ready. Put it in me, now." Billy snaps. Steve laughs, and continues his slow motion, bending his fingers slowly. Billy glares at him. 

"Now." He demands. Steve laughs. 

"Easy, easy." Steve soothes, and gently sucks a bruise on his neck, never slowing his fingers.   
Billy frowns, and shifts restlessly. 

Steve laughs, this is kinda fun watching Billy needy and restless. But then Billy gets an odd look on his face, and he turns to Steve and kisses him deeply. Steve's thoughts go a little hazy, and when Billy pulls back, he's a little blurry because Steve's eyes refuse to focus. 

"Princess…. Please. I'm ready." Billy says softly. Steve shudders, who knew he loved being called princess so much. Steve shifts, pulls his fingers out gently and sits back. Billy whimpers. 

"Hurry up, Steviiiiiiieeeeee." Billy whines. Steve laughs.

"So whiny. I'm getting a condom, chill." Steve says. 

"You're so pretty, such a pretty cock, hurry up!" Billy snaps. Steve laughs, rolls the condom on, drizzles lube over his dick and then lines up. 

Steve kisses him and Billy's hands scramble around for Steve's hips, and then tugs. 

"Patience, I'm big. We gotta go slow." Steve reminds, patient. Billy is not the first pushy bottom Steve has been with. 

He makes sure he's lined up and slowly pushes in. There is some resistance at first, but then Billy gives way and the head of Steve's cock slides in. Billy gasps, and his fingers tighten on Steve's hips. It's gonna bruise, and Steve doesn't mind at all. He slides in, slowly, so slowly, until he's fully seated. Billy is tight, and hot, searing, burning, blazing hot, and Steve… well Steve is hopeless. He brushes some sweaty hair back from Billy's face, and kisses his cheeks, forehead, chin, even nose while he adjusts. 

"How you doin? Baby?" Steve whispers, Billy's eyes had flutter closed and he drags them open. 

"Perfect, I'm wonderful. Be a hell of a lot better if you'd move." Billy says. Steve laughs and kisses Billy deeply, before slowly rocking his hips. 

"Jesus H. Christ, I'm not Nancy fucking Wheeler, I'm not gonna break! Would you move already?!" Billy snaps. Steve gapes at him, and then laughs. He pulls nearly all the way out, and then pushes all the way back in, fast. 

"Yes!!!!" Billy crows, and pulls Steve closer. Steve laughs, and sets up a punishing pace, dropping to his elbows above Billy to keep his balance. Billy gasps, and grabs Steve's face, pulling him into a messy kiss. 

"Mmmm Princess, yes, yes, oh god! Yes!" Billy cries. Steve has to marvel, in the back and only functioning part of his brain, that he never thought Billy'd be loud, not like this. 

"Mmmm baby." Steve says. Billy gasps and yanks Steve back for another kiss. 

"Say it again. Ah! Say it again, pretty boy." Billy breathes, and hello additional pet name that does it for him. 

"Say what?" Steve pants. "Baby?" He asks, and he means it as a way to get Billy's attention, not quite realizing it’s what Billy is asking for. 

"Yes…. Yes, say it again." Billy says, getting loud again. 

"Baby. Ohhhh baby. You feel so good, Billy, so good baby." Steve says. Billy throws his head back and wraps his arms around Steve's shoulder. 

"Harder Princess. Harder, faster. Please, pretty boy, princess." Billy says. Steve kisses him, sloppy, and then starts moving, really moving. Their voices trail off, and Steve drops his forehead to Billy's, and they share breath, each one punched from Billy into Steve by Steve's hips. 

"Pretty boy, I'm close." Billy breathes. Steve doesn't even hesitate and gets a hand on Billy between them. It's probably not a very good hand job, there's probably too much friction, and too fast or something, but Billy really doesn't seem to mind. He throws his head back again, and arches his back into Steve. 

"Stevie! Oh god, oh oh oh! Yes!!! Princess!!!!" Billy screams, literally screams, and then he paints both their chest with cum. Steve works him through it, and then follows, because Billy clenched up around him as he came. When Steve is done, he collapses onto Billy. 

They lie there, sweaty and panting. 

"You're heavy, Stevie." Billy slurs. 

"Sorry." Steve mutters, and slowly slips out and off of Billy. 

"Where ya goin, Stevie?" Billy whines. 

"Relax baby, I'm right here. I'm gonna throw away the condom." Steve says, wandering into the en suite. He throws away the condom and grabs a glass of water. He pulls on a pair of boxers and wanders back into the bedroom, and stops in his tracks. 

Billy has pulled on his boxers again, and a shirt of Steve’s. It was a gift from his uncle (from his dad’s side), it's huge, a Henley from the Kalamazoo Wings, some minor minor minor league hockey team in Michigan. But it's huge, and Steve sleeps in it, or sleeps with it near him when its hot out. Billy is wearing it now though, drowning in it, and looking sleepy, and well fucked. 

"Heya babe." Billy says, and then opens his arms. 

Steve smiles and crawls onto the bed. Billy pulls him close, and settles back on the pillows, clicking the light off and pulling the sheet over them, setting the glass of water for Billy on the nightstand.

"Tell anyone that I'm a cuddler after sex and a bottom, I'll kill you." Billy mutters sleepily. 

"I know baby." Steve says, curling closer. Billy's got him tucked against his chest, under his chin, and it's really nice. 

"You're wearing my shirt." Steve says. 

"Yeah, it's nice. Smells like you." Billy whispers. Steve smiles, big and dopey at that. Billy pulls him closer, and hooks a leg over his hip. Steve exhales, and lets himself drift off, warm, happy and safe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is nearing it's end, and I'm feeling kinda weird about it. I hope you all are enjoying it! The kudos and comments on it have meant so much to me!! Thank you for reading!!

"Harrington! I swear to god, I have been outside honking for like thirty minutes, we are gonna be late. Oh! Excuse me!" Robin says, a few days later, bursting into Steve bedroom. Steve blearily blinks up at her. It takes him a second to realize what she's gaping at. He's sprawled across Billy, who is glaring daggers up at Robin.

"I hate giving you a key." Steve grumbles. 

"Yeah I don't. So, had a good evening did we boys?" She asks, and grins. Billy continues to glare. 

"What are we even late for Robs? I don't work today?" Steve says. He yawns, and snuggles closer to Billy, whose face softens and he smiles at Steve. Robin glares at them. 

"You don't remember? Rude! We are supposed to go to Indianapolis today! We planned this ages ago!" Robin says, and sits on the side of the bed. 

Billy glares at her, mouth thinning into a line. 

"Calm down, Hargrove. I'm gay too, remember? He's my best friend, I don't wanna sleep with him." Robin says. 

"Now who's rude?! I am a gift, thank you very much!" Steve says. 

"I'm mad you ruined our lazy morning in bed, I'm not jealous. You are a gift baby, relax." Billy grumbles. 

"Awww baby. That's so sweet!" Steve says and kisses Billy. 

"Why Indianapolis?" Billy asks after Steve moves back and shoves his face in Billy’s neck. 

"I wanna go shopping for the new school year, the mall there is so much better than here, there are some really cool shops there, that aren’t chains." Robin says. 

"Oh, have fun." Billy replies. 

"Robs, I've got an idea." Steve says, sitting up. 

"Holy hell! Did Billy eat you?!" Robin cries. Steve glances down at his chest, and shoulders, which are peppered with bright red hickeys. 

"Bills!!" Steve cries, and shoves him. Billy just beams, and continues to lounge against the pillows. 

"What's this idea Dingus?" Robin asks. 

"What if we take Billy, Heather, and the kids with us? They got school starting soon too." Steve says. 

"I’m down, but you are taking the boys, and I'll take the girls." Robin declares. 

As it turns out, Robin, Heather, El, and Will pile into her mom's station wagon, and Billy, Steve, Lucas, Max and Dustin take the Beemer. (Mike is out of town visiting his grandma with his family because Nancy has a few days off.) 

Billy drives, and Steve settles into the passenger seat. 

"So… you two?" Max asks once they get on the road. Lucas and Dustin look confused. Steve blushes and smiles at Billy, who is merging onto the interstate. 

"Yep." He says.

"About damn time!" Max whoops. 

"Wait… you and…and BILLY?" Dustin yells. Billy sighs. 

"Yes, don't get your panties in a twist." He says. 

But he's smiling and he reaches out and takes Steve's hand. Steve beams at him, and leans back in the seat. A Metallica song that Steve doesn't recognize comes on and Billy turns it up, humming quietly.   
Steve grins and snuggles into the seat. 

"You're just ok with this?" Lucas hisses from the back seat, clearly not meaning for them to hear.

"Of course, I am!" Max hisses back, louder though. "You aren't?!" She cries. Dustin chuckles. 

"Careful Lucas." He warns. 

Steve has to stifle a chuckle. 

"I'm just saying, Billy?! Really?!"Lucas whispers. 

"Listen, Billy deserves love too!" Max snaps. 

"Love?!" Dustin cries.

"Look at them. Billy hates holding hands, he told me so!" Max says. Billy doesn’t seem to hear them, he's drumming along to the song, with one hand on the steering wheel, the other still holding Steve's hand. "He hates it, says hands get all sweaty and like the other person always gets kinda clinging about it or some shit. But look at them! They are holding hands, have been for a while. That's not just a fling." Max explains, and Steve is only blushing a little. 

It's quiet for a minute in the back seat. 

"But like, it's Billy." Lucas says. 

"Yeah, and? He's great, give him a chance." Max says. There's another pause. 

"Didn't they beat each other up? Billy like bashed Steve's face in, almost killed him." Lucas hisses.

"I will spend as long as he'll let me making up for that." Billy says suddenly, and there are several startled squeaks from the back seat. "But your dumb babysitter is something special, and he's decided I'm alright, so I’m not gonna question it." Billy says, not meeting Steve's eyes. Steve beams, and leans over, gently pecking Billy's cheek. 

"I think you're something special too, baby." He whispers softly in Billy's ear, and watches him shudder. 

"Ok fine, so Billy's nice now or whatever, but gross." Lucas says. 

Steve laughs and settles back into his seat. 

They pull up to the mall Robin found an hour later, and head off to do some shopping. 

"Ok, please for the love of god, don't get lost or abducted or murdered or anything ok?" Steve says, staring down the gaggle of kids. El is giggling, and the boys and Max are glaring. Well, Will isn't, he’s nodding at Steve.

"Promise? You'll meet us here at four? Yeah?" Steve says, hands on his hips. 

There are several eye rolls, and grumblings. 

"Jesus, Harrington, just let them go!" Billy grumbles. 

"You're new. He does this all the time; you just have to let him." Robin explains. 

"Fine, don't promise, but then you'll miss the spending money I was gonna give you." Steve says, starting to turn away. 

"We promise! We promise!" The kids all yell, and Steve laughs and hands them each five bucks. They all whoop and scatter.

"Five bucks each?" Billy says, shocked. 

"I make good tips." Steve says shrugging. 

"Ok, moving on! I'm gonna drag dingus here off to help me shop. Heather, can you keep Billy entertained?" Robin asks. Heather laughs and grabs Billy's hand. 

"Of course I can babe!" Heather calls and the tows Billy away. Steve laughs and lets Robin tug him in the opposite direction. 

He spends an hour sitting outside the dressing room helping her pick out clothes, and gets told by several old ladies that he's a great boyfriend. 

"I am a great boyfriend." Steve mutters, lounging against the rack of jeans Robin is shifting through. "My boyfriend is just off with your girlfriend doing lord knows what." 

"Don't be jealous. Billy is her best friend, and you are mine. You'll see him soon." Robin says, without looking up. “Speaking of, how’s that been?” 

“So great Robs. He’s the best cook, and he’s so sweet. Like we stayed up all night the other day just talking, and he’s so funny.” Steve gushes, grinning down at his shoes a little. 

“I’m glad. You seem really happy. So does he. Glad the past three weeks have been so good to you. And the sex seems good, given the hickeys I saw this morning.” Robin teases, Steve goes scarlet and shoves her playfully. 

She laughs and focuses back on her shopping.

Robin gets plenty of new outfits for school, and they wander into one of the accessory shops in the mall. She eyes some scrunchies, and bangles. 

"Hey, Will asked about you and Billy on the drive." She says, casually. 

"Really?" Steve asks, looking up from the earrings he was browsing. 

"Yep. He seemed really curious, and maybe you know…." Robin says meaningfully. 

"Oh." Steve says. "OH. Yeah, maybe I'll talk to him." Steve says thoughtfully.   
They lapse into silence and then Steve holds up an earring set. 

"What do you think? For Bills?" Steve asks. 

"Bills?" Robin says, looking skeptical. 

"Shut up, you call Heather ‘Heath’ all the time." Steve says. "Seriously, what do you think?" The earrings are delicate little silver hoops with slender lightning bolts dangling from them. 

"Cute, I like those. Ooh what about these?" She says, handing Steve a small set of skull post earrings. 

"I love those. Wouldn't they look so cute on him, just like peeking out from his curls?" Steve says, voice going a little dreamy. 

"God, you have got it bad. But yes, they would look good on him. Get both." Robin says, and shows Steve the pair of red hoops she's buying for Heather, and the scrunchies she's getting for them both. 

They check out, and Steve gently tucks the earrings into his pocket so Billy doesn't see them. 

They meander to some other stores, and Steve has to stop himself from buying clothes for the kids, they have parents who can handle them. 

At 3:30 they wander to the food court and pick a table big enough for all of them, and settle in to wait for the kids, who will inevitably be late. 

Robin gets them both giant sodas and a mountain of fries. Steve slumps back in the booth and Robin flips through a new book she bought, feet propped on his lap. 

Steve rubs her feet, her flip flops abandoned on the floor, and stares at the ceiling. 

"Hi guys." A voice says softly. Steve glances up and sees Will and Dustin hovering around the edges of the table. 

"Hey kiddos!" Steve says, moving some of Robin's bags from the booth so the boys can slide in.

"Where are the rest of you?" Robin asks. 

"Well, we don't know about Billy and Heather, but Max and Lucas are trying to beat each other at Dig Dug in the arcade, and El is watching them." Will says. 

"We got bored with both of them so here we are." Dustin says. He asks Robin what she's reading and they start squabbling over comics. Will sits down next to Steve, and glances down at his hands. 

"You ok?" Steve asks. Will nods but his brow furrows. 

"Will?" Steve asks, turning more toward Will. 

Will blows out a big breath, and shoots Steve a nervous look. 

"Are you… uh… are you dating Billy?" Will asks, in that soft-spoken way he has. 

"Yes, I am." Steve says. Wills eyes widen and he glances at Steve before looking back down at his hands. 

"But Billy's…. Billy's a boy." Will whispers. Steve scoots a little closer, but Dustin is yelling about Wolverine while Robin patiently explains how Wonder woman is far better. 

"Will, I'm sure Dustin told you, that I'm bisexual?" Steve whispers. Will sighs, and he still won't look at Steve. 

Steve has a moment to rethink what he told Billy in his kitchen the other day, about protecting his kids. Will needs him too, for this. Because as great as Jonathan is as a big brother, he's brought home Nancy, and only Nancy. And will probably continue to bring home only Nancy. And Steve can imagine how Will felt this morning, hearing Robin tell Heather about how she caught Billy and Steve together, how they are a couple, have been for a few weeks.

"Yeah, he did. Sorry. I know he wasn't supposed to." Will whispers. 

"I'm not mad." Steve whispers. Will glances at him and then looks down again. 

"But Billy… Billy is a boy…. What about your parents?" Will asks, his voice breaking a little. Steve's heart aches. 

"My parents are the worst. So are Billy's." Steve says. "But I'm tired of making them happy, or trying to. I really like Billy, have for a while, even if he's a boy." Steve teases. Will laughs a little, but he doesn’t look up. He feels a little lost, looking at the younger boy. 

"You know. I told your mom." Steve says. Will’s head snaps up. 

"What?" Will asks, gaping at Steve. 

"Not about Billy of course, that happened recently. But I did tell her about me a while ago. Remember when Nance and your brother got together?" Steve whispers. Will nods. "Well, your mom wanted to check on me, after the whole Upside-Down thing, and them being together. And I told her that I was upset, and sad, but that I was realizing some things about myself. She asked if I wanted to talk about it, I was having a really bad day, and I said I might like boys too." Steve whispers. Will's eyes widen. Steve has never told anyone this. 

"What…. Uh What did she say?" Will asks. 

"She said that I was a catch, and that Nancy and I weren't right for each other, but that somewhere was someone great who was right, and she was proud of me no matter what. And that she didn't care who I loved, and what their gender was, as long as they treated me right." Steve whispers. Will's eyes are wide. 

"Really?" Will asks. 

"Yep." Steve whispers. Will smiles slowly and nods 

"So, you think… if maybe I like boys too? She'd be ok, she wouldn't be mad?" Will whispers.

"No buddy, I don't think she'd be mad, I think she'd be fine with it." Steve whispers. 

Will looks like he's about to say something else, when they are interrupted by the arrival of Billy, Heather, Max and Lucas. 

"Heya Stevie!" Billy says, sliding into the booth next to Steve when Will gets up to make room for him. 

"Hey Bills!" Steve says, and lets Billy give him a quick peck on the cheek. (After they check to make sure no one is looking.)

"How was shopping?" Steve asks, dropping a hand to Billy's thigh under the table. Billy grins. 

"Good, helped Heather pick out some stuff for Robin. Got some new boots!" Billy says excitedly. 

"That's great! Can't wait to see them." Steve says. Will watches them with rapt attention, Steve tries not to feel embarrassed. 

"Why you starin' kid?" Billy asks, sitting up from the casual sprawl he had done against the back of the booth to peer at Will. 

Steve shoots him a look. 

"Bills." He says sternly. 

"What? I wanna make sure he's not judging you for you know." Billy trails off. 

"Baby, relax. He's fine." Steve says. 

"Uh, sorry. I just uh… I like boys too." Will whispers. Billy's face breaks out into a huge grin. 

"Bitchin." Billy says. 

Steve cracks up and slumps back against the booth. "Bitchin? Really?" He cackles. 

"What?" Billy cries. 

"I have never heard you say that before in my life." Steve says. Billy laughs and then shrugs. 

"Thought I'd try it." Billy says. 

"So, are you bi too?" Will whispers suddenly. Billy and Steve sober slightly.

"No, uh, no, kid. I'm gay, I don't like girls at all." Billy whispers. Then glares at Heather when she reaches over and smacks the back of his head. “I don’t like girls romantically.” Billy grumbles. Steve is really glad the food court is empty; the nearest people are several tables away. Steve smiles and squeezes Billy's thigh. 

"Really?" Will asks, eyes wide. Billy laughs. 

"Yep." Billy says, and then steals a fry. Will looks like he'd have more questions, but Lucas and Dustin are getting restless. 

"Tell ya what kid, why don't you ride back with us, we can talk about it then ok?" Steve suggests. Will nods and then turns to chat with the other boys. 

They finish off the fries and laze around the booth chatting and showing off their purchases from the day. Heather suggests dinner at a pizza place a few streets over, so they pile into the cars and drive over. The kids all get one table and Steve, Billy, Robin and Heather squish into a booth. 

Billy and Heather sit on one side, Robin and Steve on the other to not be suspicious. They order too much pizza and laugh and talk all the way through dinner. 

"Hey Robin." Steve asks as they wrap up the meal. 

"What's up dingus?" She asks. 

"Can you take the boys, and El and Max if they want. Will wants to talk to us on the drive home." Steve asks. 

"Of course! " Heather pipes up. "The station wagon's got tons of room!" Heather says. Steve beams. 

"Thanks guys." 

As it turns out, Max and Lucas are fighting again, so her, El and Will pile into the back of the Beemer and the rest of the party takes Robins car. Max and El fall asleep before they are even on the highway, but Will shifts in his seat. Steve is driving this time, and Billy is dozing in the passenger seat. It’s a few minutes before Will pipes up.

"Steve?" He whispers. 

"Yeah?" Steve whispers back. 

"How did you know you liked Billy?" He asks. 

"He saw me in a swim suit." Billy mumbles, not opening his eyes, shifting around in the passenger seat.

"Billy!" Steve chides and swats him. 

"Oh, silly me, it was the showers." Billy says, and then grins. 

"Oh my god. No!" Steve says, but he's laughing. 

Will leans forward and gapes at them. Steve sighs. 

"Ok. I watched him play basketball and talk with his friends, and then there was this party. And he, he laughed." Steve says, his cheeks heating. "He genuinely laughed, and it wasn't mean, or nasty, but he looked genuinely happy and I remember thinking that I wanted to make him smile. And then he got his life guard job, and I watched him relax and look at home there, and I just, wanted to be the reason. And I wanted to know everything about him, everything that makes him happy, and sad, and everything in between. Does that make sense?" Steve whispers. Both Billy and Will were gaping at him. 

"Wow." Will says. It's quiet for a second. 

"It's ok to like boys, right?" Will asks, so softly they almost don't hear it. Before Steve can answer, Billy is sitting up and turning toward Will. 

"Yes, kid. It's great, ok?" Billy says, gently. "There are gonna be people who don't think it’s ok, but those people don't matter. Because there is nothing wrong with you, and nothing wrong with who you love. My dad… my dad tried to make me think there was something wrong with it, but Will… the way Stevie here looks at me." Billy says, and then looks over at Steve, fond and happy. "The way I feel when I look at him, nothing could ever be wrong with that." Will blinks rapidly at that. 

"I'm not sure there's gonna be a boy for me though." Will says. Steve opens his mouth to answer but Billy beats him to it again. 

"Will, I thought the same thing, when I was your age. Hell, I thought that a month ago. But Steve looks at me like I'm worth it, and like I matter. And he saved me from that monster, and he saved me from my dad, and he is gentle and kind and so so beautiful. And I promise, some boy is gonna make you feel all these things too, you just gotta wait for him. But he will get here. I promise." Billy says. Steve gapes at him as best he can as he drives and tries his best not to swerve or crash the car. 

"He's right Will." Steve whispers. "I know that sometimes, watching people around you be in love and happy, it can feel like there's no one out there for you, like you're always gonna be alone, but I promise, someday there is gonna be a boy, and he's gonna look at you, and everything is gonna click into place, and he's gonna love the crap out of you. And if he doesn’t, I'm gonna kick his ass." Steve says. Will and Billy both laugh. 

"Thanks guys. I'm glad you have each other." Will says, and then leans back in his seat. Billy takes Steve's hand and stares out the window.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I kept saying this would be done by christmas. And I swear I meant that at the time. But then I read back through the final chapters and realized that 1. I hated them, and 2. I had so many plot holes. I've been rewriting the end to this, and I like it a lot better! I hope you do too! Thank you for reading!  
(Future updates will happen randomly, as my final semester of college starts tomorrow.)  
Also, for smut adverse: once they go upstairs skip to when Steve asks Billy to cuddle if you want it avoid smuts.

They fall into a hazy sort of routine as summer hurtles on. Billy cooks, and teases Steve over breakfast every morning. If Steve works the morning shift at Scoops, he drives Billy to work on his way and picks him up when the pool closes. If Steve closes at Scoops, he usually catches a ride with Robin, and then Billy comes to Scoops like he did at the start of the summer, and then goes shopping, goes to grab dinner, or kills time in a booth with a book until Steve is done and then drives him home. 

It’s wonderful. And Steve kinda forgets, lost in the rush of the new relationship, that Billy is leaving. 

That is until he gets home from Scoops one night and sees the envelope. 

Billy had picked him up like normal, and then gone right back out to pick up Max from the Wheeler’s house, and ferry the other kids home as well. He and Billy have taken turns doing that too. Sometimes Steve tags along, and vice versa, but Steve is just feeling crappy. He’s getting sick or something, he just wanted to go home and get out of the horrible uniform after work today. Maybe curl on the couch and doze off waiting for Billy to get home. 

He wanders into the kitchen and pulls a beer out of the fridge, tugging at his sailor uniform. He glances at the table and sees a stack of papers abandoned there. He wanders over, taking a pull from the beer as he goes. 

Steve leans closer and peers at the papers. The discarded envelope on the table says Admissions Packet in big bold letters on the front. 

On top of the stack is a letter, followed by what looks like various forms, a housing application, a parking permit application, and a thick course catalog. Steve frowns and picks up the letter. 

_Dear William Hargrove,_

_Once again allow us to congratulate you on your acceptance to University of California, Santa Barbara. We look forward to seeing you in just a few weeks. _

_Before you arrive on campus in August, there are a few things we need you to do. _

_Please complete the enclosed housing form. The form will give us all the information we need to get you paired with a roommate. Note: roommate requests will not be accepted at this time, and once you have been paired with a roommate, changes can not be made until three weeks after the start of the semester. _

_The housing form also indicates meal plan options, one must be indicated for all on campus students! If you will be living off campus, please indicate that on the form. _

_You should also find a parking permit application in this packet. Parking on campus is extremely limited, so permits will be issued on a case-by-case basis. If your application does not indicate significant need for a car, you will not be issued a permit, and will be unable to use campus parking lots._

_Please also refer to the course catalogue. Don’t know what you want to study? No problem! We recommend freshman take mostly general education courses and a few classes in areas they may be interested in. The course catalog contains all the information on each class, and the registration form on the back makes signing up easy! Follow the instructions on the inside of the catalog on how to correctly register. Note: Registration forms received after August 10th will not be honored, and students may have to defer their enrollment. _

_If you have any questions, concerns, or need to withdraw your commitment to UC, please don’t hesitate to call our admissions office._

_Best,  
Mariska Bentlee, Dean of Students. ___

_ _Steve sighs. He managed to forget, or at least ignore that this is rapidly approaching. Billy is gonna leave, and their little summer romance is gonna fizzle and fade. Billy is on to bigger and better things, and Steve is stuck here. Like always, wanted by no one for more then a short while. No one seems to see him as long term, not his parents, and not Billy. Billy may not know this yet, may not have said it yet, but it’s true. _ _

_ _Suddenly, Steve doesn’t really feel like waiting up for Billy, he wants to be alone. He carefully rearranges the welcome packet neatly on the table, and chugs his beer before hurrying upstairs. _ _

_ _He peels off his uniform, and takes a shower. Then he puts on an old shirt and shorts, and crawls into bed, turning off the lights. He faces away from the door, and Billy’s side of the bed. _ _

_ _He doesn’t resent Billy, not at all, but he’s gonna be alone and it’s an ache that he had been able to forget for a while. Billy’s deadlines are approaching fast, he’s gotta send that packet back soon so he can get signed up for classes. _ _

_ _“Princess, I’m home!” Billy bellows from downstairs. Steve hadn’t realized he was crying, but he hurriedly wipes his eyes and snuggles into the pillow to hide his face better. “I was thinking we could cuddle out by the pool; the stars look great tonight. You hungry, or was the burger earlier enough?” Billy is rattling around downstairs, but he stops when Steve doesn’t answer. “Princess?” He calls again, the motion downstairs stilling as he listens for Steve. _ _

_ _“Baby?” Billy sounds a little worried now, and his footsteps are loud clunks on the stairs as he runs up them. _ _

_ _“Stevie, you home?” Billy asks, voice softer now. He must’ve seen there wasn’t a light on in the bedroom. The door creaks gently as it’s eased open. “Stevie?” Billy whispers. Steve squeezes his eyes shut and doesn’t look at Billy. _ _

_ _“Don’t feel good.” He mumbles. Billy doesn’t say anything, but the bed dips as he sits down. _ _

_ _“Don’t feel good how? Stomach ache? Cold?” Billy whispers, leaning over Steve, raking his hair back. Steve keeps his eyes shut, and sniffles._ _

_ _“’m fine, just need some sleep.” Steve mumbles. _ _

_ _“Oh. Ok. Well, I’ll go turn off the lights and lock up. Be right back.” Billy says, frown audible in his voice. _ _

_ _The door clicks and Billy thunders back down the stairs. Steve muffles another sob in his pillow, hating that he brushed Billy off, when all he wanted to do was curl in his arms.  
He pulls himself together by the time Billy slips quietly into the room. He keeps his breathing slow and even as Billy moves around getting ready for bed. He climbs under the covers gently, and shifts around a bit getting comfortable. Steve has to work really hard not to jump out of his skin when Billy reaches over and rubs his hand across Steve’s back.  
“Sweet dreams, pretty boy.” Billy whispers, and leaves his hand curled in the back of Steve’s t-shirt. _ _

_ _Steve sleeps late, and wakes up to an empty bed. He sighs and stretches before he gets up, slowly padding downstairs. Billy is sitting out by the pool in the shade, smoking, and sipping coffee, reading. _ _

_ _“Morning.” Steve calls. _ _

_ _“Hey Stevie! Grab some food, its on the stove, and then come sit with me!” Billy calls. Steve fills a plate with the eggs and bacon Billy left for his breakfast and wanders out to Billy. He starts to sit in the chair next to Billy, moving some towels off of it._ _

_ _“No, sit here.” Billy says, setting his book down and opening his legs, motioning for Steve to sit between them and against his chest. _ _

_ _Steve frowns a little but climbs on the lounge chair, and lets Billy pull him back against his chest. Billy takes another long swig of coffee, a final pull off the cig and then threads his fingers in Steve’s hair. _ _

_ _“Mmmm this is nice. Got my coffee, my morning smoke, and my pretty boy.” Billy whispers, nosing into Steve bedhead. Steve doesn’t say anything, just eats his breakfast.  
When he’s done, Billy takes his plate from him, sets it on the ground and holds him close. Steve takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. _ _

_ _“’m glad we both have the day off.” Billy mutters. Steve nods a little. Billy gently rubs his fingers against Steve’s scalp, and Steve melts. _ _

_ _“There you are.” Billy breathes. Steve doesn’t say anything and keeps his eyes closed. They sit like that in silence. _ _

_ _Steve eventually opens his eyes and threads his fingers with the hand Billy has draped on his stomach. _ _

_ _“You wanna tell me what’s bothering you?” Billy whispers. _ _

_ _“Noth- “Steve starts, but Billy cuts him off. _ _

_ _“Stevie. I know somethings up. You don’t have to talk about it, but you can if you want.” Billy whispers, and then nudges Steve up so that they can look at each other. Steve willingly flips around, draping his legs over Billy’s. Billy’s blue eyes are gentle, and open. He smiles a little and brings his hand up to cup Steve’s jaw. _ _

_ _Steve sighs. “I just… uh… I wanted to tell you that you can come back here for breaks and shit.” Steve whispers. “I’ll be here, and my parents never are, so you can come back for Christmas, and summers. And you can keep all your stuff in your room, and I’ll keep an eye on Max for ya.” Steve whispers. _ _

_ _Billy’s brow furrows and he looks confused. “Ok?” _ _

_ _“I saw the welcome packet. I just want you to know that you can always come back here.” Steve mumbles. _ _

_ _“Baby, you’re talking like you’re dumping me.” Billy whispers. Steve sighs and stands up, pushing his hands into his hair. Billy lets him go, watching a little warily._ _

_ _“I’m dumb, but I’m not stupid. You’re gonna go to college and move on, and you should. I don’t want to be the thing that traps you here. And we both know I’m going nowhere, not anytime soon. So, I’m telling you that when you leave me, I’ll keep all your stuff here, and look out for Max, and you will have a place to come home to, for winter and summer breaks.” Steve mumbles, voice breaking. _ _

_ _Billy gapes at him and then scrambles up. He grabs Steve’s arms and peers up at him. _ _

_ _“Harrington look at me.” Billy whispers. Steve sighs but does, lifting his eyes to Billy’s. “Is this why you’ve been distant lately?” Steve nods. _ _

_ _“I… I can’t promise anything, I can’t swear we’ll be together forever, and I don’t think you want me to. But you are the best thing that has happened to me in a long ass time, and I’m not throwing that away. Remember what you said in the car on the way home from Indianapolis?” Billy asks. Steve nods. “Did you mean it?” _ _

_ _“Of course, I meant it. Still do, Billy. But…” Steve says, but Billy shakes his head and squeezes Steve’s arms._ _

_ _“I meant everything I said that night, and I mean everything I’m about to say. I was gonna talk to you about this later, but listen. I know it’s fast, and I know we haven’t been together very long. And its way to soon to call that anything other than I like the shit outta you, Stevie. I have to live on campus the first year at UCSB, the only way they let you not is if you have family in the area, and I don’t. But listen, my second year, I can live off campus, and you could join me. We could get a place, an apartment like you told me about, with plants, and a cat. That two bedroom you told me about, remember? I’m sure you could get a job out there, we both could. The brats can come visit all the time. I know it’s soon.” Billy reaches up and cups Steve’s face, and Steve just blinks down at him, stunned._ _

_ _“Princess.” Billy breathes. “I know this is fast, and I’m assuming a lot, that we will be together in a year, and that you’d just rip up your life here and move. But you literally broke me free from an interdimensional monster possession, and I want us, more than I’ve wanted anything in my life.” Steve stares at him. _ _

_ _“You remembered about the apartment?” He whispers. Billy nods. “I lied when I told you about it. When you asked if I pictured anyone in it with me. You, I pictured you, Bills.” Billy blinks and slow smile blooms on his face. “I want us too, Billy. God, I’d move to Cali with you in a heartbeat.” Steve whispers, and laughs when Bill surges forward and kisses him, deeply. Steve catches him around the waist, and pulls him closer, kissing him deeply. _ _

_ _“I’ll save up this year. Mmmmm pick up extra shifts at Scoops.” Steve mutters against Billy’s mouth. “And you’ll call me, right?” Billy doesn’t answer but kisses him again. “And you’ll come back for Christmas, and I can road trip out there and visit.” Steve is already planning, kissing Billy almost distractedly. Billy breaks the kiss finally, laughing. _ _

_ _“Yes, pretty boy. I’ll call as often as I can. And I’ll get a job too, save, and scope apartments. And I’ll come back for visits. And you can come see me. Whatever you want, anything. Oh, pretty boy!” Billy cries, laughing. Steve grins, and holds Billy close, tucking his face into Billy’s neck. Billy gets a hand into his hair, and hugs him back just as fierce. Neither can keep the excited smiles off their faces. _ _

_ _

_ _Billy gets all his paperwork turned in on time, he even gets approved for the parking permit. His classes start the last week of August, and he’s allowed to check into the dorms starting four days before the semester starts. He decides to just check in the weekend before, not needing extra time away. He’ll leave on Thursday at the crack of dawn and arrive on campus Saturday afternoon, he and Steve spent hours planning it all out. Planning his route, calling hotels, and calculating how long it will take to get there._ _

_ _The night before he leaves, they have the Party, Max, El, Robin and Heather over for food and movies. Billy cooks a huge spread, and Robin brings over quite the stack of movies.  
“I’ll keep an eye on him, Billy.” Max says over dinner, nodding at Steve. _ _

_ _“Hey!” Steve squawks but Billy laughs. _ _

_ _“Thanks Max. I’d trust him to no one else.” Billy teases, which starts a round of bickering among Dustin, Will, Mike and Lucas about how they would be better at protecting Steve. Max joins in, arguing that she’s the best, while El largely ignores them. Robin and Heather just gape at the kids. _ _

_ _“This happens a lot. They love fighting, ignore them.” Steve says, and starts clearing the dishes. Billy helps, and then puts his arms around Steve pulling him close once they are alone in the kitchen._ _

_ _“You’re gonna be ok, pretty boy.” Billy whispers. Steve sighs and tips his head against Billy’s. _ _

_ _“I’m gonna miss you like crazy.” He whispers. _ _

_ _“Me too, Stevie. But I’ll call as often as I can, and we can write letters.” Billy whispers. Steve takes a deep breath._ _

_ _“You saying you’ll be my pen pal?” Steve teases. _ _

_ _“Baby, I’ll be anything you want me to be.” Billy says softly, and then catches Steve in a deep kiss. Steve threads his fingers in Billy’s curls and holds on tightly, trying not to think about the parting tomorrow. _ _

_ _“The movie’s starting!!” Mike hollers from the living room, and Steve reluctantly steps back from Billy. Billy smiles a little. _ _

_ _“To be continued.” He says, and winks. Steve rolls his eyes, ignoring the flush climbing up his cheeks. _ _

_ _Billy takes his hand and they head into the living room. Robin and Heather are curled up in Mr. Harrington’s easy chair, the kids are camped out on the floor or spread over the couch. Billy drops into the smaller couch, and pulls Steve with him. Steve readily curls on Billy’s chest and breathes a sigh when fingers comb through his hair. _ _

_ _The movie is some horror film the kids picked out, and it’s not all that scary, despite the number of jump scares. After it’s finished, Robin and Heather ferry the kids home._ _

_ _“I’m gonna miss you.” Max says, running back up to the porch from the car to hug Billy._ _

_ _“I’m gonna miss you too.” Billy says, hugging her back, tight. _ _

_ _“Call me sometimes too, not just Harrington.” She snarks, stepping back and running back to Robin’s car. _ _

_ _“Eh. We’ll see.” Billy teases. _ _

_ _“Asshole.” Max hollers, but she’s grinning. _ _

_ _“Shitbird.” Billy hollers right back, smiling at her too._ _

_ _Robin rolls her eyes as Heather leans out the passenger side and yells “Call me too, asshole!” _ _

_ _“Call me yourself weirdo!” Billy yells, but he’s beaming and laughing as Heather flips him off while Robin backs out of the driveway. _ _

_ _When they are gone, Billy takes Steve’s hand and tows him inside, up the stairs. Billy kicks the bedroom door closed behind them, and reels Steve in, kissing him thoroughly. _ _

_ _“So gorgeous.” Billy whispers, and slips his hands under Steve’s shirt. Steve means to reply, but Billy’s hands feel so nice, so he just closes his eyes, tipping his head against Billy’s. He brings his hands up to the other boy’s neck, catching a few spun gold curls between his fingers, while Billy’s hands grip his waist. _ _

_ _They stand like that for a beat, but Billy has never been a very patient person, and he soon herds Steve to the bed. _ _

_ _They strip out of their clothes, trading sloppy sweet kisses. _ _

_ _“How you want me babe?” Steve whispers. _ _

_ _“Like this.” Billy says, and pushes Steve back against the headboard, and sits in his lap. “just like this. I want it slow, and deep.” He breathes, and Steve doesn’t have any damn complaints. _ _

_ _Steve kisses him as he works slick fingers inside that tight heat. Billy winds his arms around Steve’s shoulders and makes breathy little noises against Steve tongue. _ _

_ _“I’m ready. Want to feel you. Want to feel it as I drive tomorrow. Wanna remember.” Billy mutters. _ _

_ _“Damn right you do.” Steve snarls. He slicks up his cock and helps Billy kneel up over him so he has room. Billy reaches back, grabs Steve’s cock, lines himself up, and slowly sinks down, bringing his now slightly sticky hand up to Steve’s face. Steve holds his hips as tight as he can, and watches Billy’s face as he sinks down until he’s fully seated in Steve’s lap. _ _

_ _“So beautiful baby, so so beautiful.” Steve breathes, and kisses Billy a little. He moves to suck a bruise on Billy’s shoulder, and mouth at his collar bone as Billy adjusts.  
When he does, he grinds his hips slowly against Steve’s, foreheads pressed together, sharing breath. Steve just holds on, and let’s Billy set the pace. _ _

_ _“Love you.” Billy mumbles, eyes dropping closed as Steve eventually loses the battle of restraint and helplessly matches his rhythm. _ _

_ _“Love you.” Steve echoes as their pace picks up and Billy guides one of Steve’s hands from his hair to his dick. _ _

_ _“Pretty boy.” Billy’s lips barely move to form the words as Steve’s hand moves in tandem with his hips. _ _

_ _“Bills.” Steve trades back, gasping now, fingers of his free hand digging into Billy’s shoulder. _ _

_ _“Mmmm close, so close. Princess.” Billy sighs, and Steve is done for. He thumbs over the head of Billy’s cock, and groans as Billy becomes tighter and impossibly hotter as he cums. Steve spills along with him, gasping against Billy’s mouth. _ _

_ _They sag against each other, breathing hard. Steve catches Billy in a sloppy kiss, and then eases him up, off, and down onto the bed. Steve brushes a kiss against Billy’s hair, and gets up. Billy stretches and sighs, lounging against the pillows. Steve smiles at him and disposes the condom, grabs a damp wash cloth, and a glass of water. He cleans them both up, and then wriggles beneath the sheets, watching as Billy chugs the water._ _

_ _Steve curls against the pillows and reaches for Billy. _ _

_ _“Come ’ere.” Steve whispers. Billy smiles softly, and curls against Steve’s chest. Steve wraps his arms around him and holds him tight, burying his nose in Billy’s hair. “I love you, Billy Hargrove.” Steve whispers. _ _

_ _“I love you too, Steve Harrington. So much.” Billy sighs, and idly traces patterns on Steve’s chest. _ _

_ _Steve finds tears springing to his eyes, and he closes them, begging the tears to leave._ _

_ _“Hey, it’s gonna be ok baby.” Billy whispers, shifting so he can look at Steve. _ _

_ _“I know. I’m just gonna miss you, so much.” Steve blinks tears away and smiles weakly at Billy. _ _

_ _“Me too. But it’s gonna take a lot more than distance to get rid of me. Besides, it’s only a few months.” Billy soothes, and brushes some tears off Steve’s cheeks with his thumb. Steve smiles and kisses Billy deeply. _ _

_ _“You’re stuck with me too you know.” Steve mutters. _ _

_ _“Thank fuck for that.” Billy says, and beams at Steve. _ _

_ _

_ _They get up at 4 the next morning, and Steve pretends he isn’t crying as he helps Billy pack the last few things in his car. _ _

_ _“I think that’s all of it.” Billy says, turning toward Steve. _ _

_ _Steve can’t speak, his throat clogged with emotion, so he just grabs Billy and pulls him in. Steve tucks him under his chin, and holds him tight. Billy fists his hands in the back of Steve’s sleep shirt, and buries his face in his chest. _ _

_ _“I’ll call you from the hotel and when I get there.” Billy says, voice muffled by Steve’s shirt. Steve nods. “And I’ll call as often as I can after that. And I’ll be home for Thanksgiving.” Steve nods again. Billy takes a deep breath and steps back, bringing a hand up to Steve’s face. “And I love you, so much. This isn’t the end, Stevie.” _ _

_ _“I love you too.” Steve breathes and then presses something into his hand. _ _

_ _“What’s this?” Billy asks. Steve just smiles. Billy unwraps the paper, and then blinks down at the earrings. _ _

_ _“I picked them out when we went to Indianapolis.” Steve whispers. Billy grins, and holds one of the lightning bolt earrings up. _ _

_ _“They’re perfect. I love them.” He whispers, already replacing his usual earring with the new one. Steve reaches up and runs his fingers down the glinting lightning bolt. _ _

_ _“Beautiful.” Steve whispers. Billy grins and pulls Steve into a kiss, who answers it readily. _ _

_ _“Ok. I gotta go.” Billy says. Steve swallows the lump in his throat and follows Billy out to the car. The neighborhood is sleeping away, and the sky is just starting to lighten. Billy climbs into the driver’s side of the Camaro, and rolls down the window, reaching a hand out to Steve. Steve grabs it and leans down into the window. _ _

_ _“I love you Bills.” He whispers. Billy grins. _ _

_ _“I love you too, Stevie.” Billy leans up and kisses Steve again. Steve hates that the kiss ends. He sighs, releasing Billy and stepping back. _ _

_ _“Before you know it, we’ll be packing you up and bringing you with me, don’t you worry pretty boy.” Billy says, and he’s grinning. Steve smiles back, tears tracking down his cheeks._ _

_ _“I’m counting down the days.” Steve says. Billy smiles, all teeth and starts the car. _ _

_ _“See ya real soon pretty boy.” He calls over the engine. _ _

_ _“I’m gonna hold you to that.” Steve yells back. _ _

_ _“I’m counting on it.” Billy says, and then puts the car in gear. _ _

_ _Steve waves as Billy back out of the drive and turns down the street. At the stop sign on the corner, Billy sticks his hand and head out the window, looking back. He blows an exaggerated kiss to Steve and then revs the engine and takes the corner too fast. Steve laughs and pretend to catch the kiss, blinking back the tears so he can watch the car until it’s out of sight._ _


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that updates on this have been crazy. I'm in my last semester of undergrad, and it's insane!!   
I also wasn't loving the ending of this, so I've rewritten it like five times. I like it much better now.   
Thank you for the continued kodus, comments, and just general support from you all! Thank you for reading!!!

“Dingus, it’s a little early to be packing. You don’t move for another five months.” Robin says, sitting on a bed in one of the guest rooms, watching as Steve sorts through some of his childhood memorabilia. Some are going into a box labeled simply Cali, the rest go into a box labeled junk. 

“I know Robs. But it was really hard to let him go this time, knowing I’m not gonna see him until May. That’s five months with out him. If I don’t do something, I’m gonna go insane, and cry that entire time. I can’t give scoops my two weeks’ notice, and I can’t tell my parents. Packing my clothes can’t be done, because I need to wear them. Billy left like six things in my closet, so I can’t pack those and feel productive. I have to do something.” Steve says, swallowing thickly. 

“Wait, Billy isn’t coming back for spring break?” Robin asks, surprised, her full attention swinging to Steve from the college application she was filling out. 

“No. If we have a prayer of affording an apartment in the building he likes, he’s got to work all break, and I have to take every shift I can, so I won’t see him until May.” Steve says, heart clenching again. 

Billy left yesterday to drive back to school after spending Christmas and New Year’s back in Hawkins with Steve. They had laid in bed, wrapped around each other, Steve crying quietly. The distance was harder than he had ever imagined Billy’s first semester, and even though the end is in sight, it still hurts. He thought it would get easier, but all it’s done is ache near constantly. Two weeks together wasn’t nearly enough, and a part of Steve is just waiting for it to fall apart, waiting for Billy to come to his senses, and leave him. Every one has called bullshit on that, even Billy, but Steve can’t stop thinking it. 

“Oh. But you’re loaded, Steve why does he have to work, why do you?” Robin asks. Steve sighs.

“You know my parents are shit, right? My dad doesn’t care about me at all, my mom hates that she has a kid just in general. I have never asked, but I’m pretty sure they’re homophobic assholes. So, when I tell them I’m moving, depending on how they take it, I may also be telling them that Billy and I are dating. They will cut me off in an instant. We gotta do this on our own. Which we can, if I work full time and save as much as humanly possible until May, and if Billy pulls doubles as often as he can.” Steve mutters, dumping some GI Joes into the junk box. 

“You guys are gonna make it Steve. Have you sent resumes out there yet?” She asks. Steve shakes his head. 

“I’m gonna apply for jobs once I get out there. It’ll be easier.” Steve says. Robin grins. 

“Look at you actually having a life plan.” She says. Steve laughs. 

“I don’t have a life plan; I have a Billy.” Steve says, tucking his favorite kids’ book into his Cali box. Robin cackles. 

“That’s even better.” Steve laughs too, and gets up to flop on the bed next to her. 

“I am gonna miss the shit out of you.” Steve says. Robin grins, and nudges him. 

“Well. I’m applying to Berkley, so if they accept me, and give me enough scholarships, we could be closer. It’s still a five-hour drive, but closer than anywhere else I’m looking at.” Steve whoops and pulls her into a hug.

“Oh my god, hell yeah!!!” Steve cries. Robin laughs and pushes him off the bed. He splays gracelessly on the floor laughing.

“I’m not applying for you, they have an incredible music program, and it’s not Indiana. But if they don’t give me enough financial aid, I’m gonna have to go to Indianapolis.” Robin says. Steve grins at her from the floor, and she rolls her eyes and pretends she isn’t also grinning. 

Despite Steve’s aching, missing heart, the semester actually flies by. He and Robin are in a whirlwind of preparation for the next year. Robin and Heather are trying to figure out what they do next, given that they applied to only one university in common, and that was Indiana University Bloomington. Neither of them really wants to end up there, so they are doing the weird dance of not talking about it.

The kids are over constantly, trying to cram as much Steve time in as they can. Between them demanding famous dinners, claiming that they will never taste Steve’s wonderful cooking again once he moves, Robin and Heather coming over to keep him company, asking him advice on long distance which he tries to give but probably fails, and working full time at Scoops Ahoy, coupled with the hours long phone calls with Billy every other day, the days rush by. 

Robin gets in to Berkeley, and gets a full ride scholarship for the Clarinet, a fact Steve endlessly teases her about. They are already planning when they will road trip to see each other. Heather gets in to the pre-vet program at Michigan State, and she and Robin decide to make the distance work as long as they can. They are already planning for Heather to fly to Santa Barbara to stay with Billy and Steve, and Robin will drive down to visit them. 

Steve and Robin are pouring over her welcome packet for the millionth time in his kitchen, because Robin brings it over constantly wanting to talk about it. It’s the end of April, and Robin is so excited to move. She doesn’t move out there until August, but she’s still planning. Heather and her are gonna drive out there, stay a few days with Steve and Billy, and then drive up to the university. Robin already can’t wait. 

The phone rings in the hall, and Steve gets up, checking on the kids watching a movie in the living room and grabs the phone. 

“Hello?” He says. 

“WE GOT IT!!!! Stevie, holy shit!!!! We got the apartment!!!” Billy shouts in Steve’s ear. 

“Holy shit! Really?! The two bedroom, with the windows you told me about?” Steve asks, feeling tears prick his eyes. 

“Yes!!!! They called me today!!! They’ll hold it for four weeks until you get here, we can sign the lease the second you get here!!” Billy is still shouting, and Steve catches the sound of his roommate grumbling in the background. 

“Oh, Bills.” Steve sighs, sagging against the wall a little. “I can’t believe it, three weeks and I’m gonna be with you again, in fucking California.” 

“I can’t wait, princess.” Billy growls. 

“Oh GROSS.” Billy’s roommate shouts. Billy cackles. 

“I can’t wait either baby. I miss you so much.” Steve whispers, twisting the phone chord around his fingers. 

“I miss you too Stevie. Three weeks, can you believe it?” Billy asks. Steve is crying now, every time he hears Billy’s voice, he feels simultaneously better and worse. 

“It still feels too long.” Steve whispers. 

“Gary get out.” Billy says. Gary groans loudly, but a few seconds later the door slams on Billy’s end. “Ok, he’s gone. I am gonna be sappy, and I got a reputation to uphold, pretty boy, can’t have Gabe knowing.” Steve laughs a little wetly. 

“I would never presume you are anything less than a bad boy, baby.” Steve mutters. 

“Damn straight. Now, you listen to me Steve Harrington. I love you more than anything. I have never loved any one or anything the way that I love you. I can’t wait to have you here with me. I have hated the distance too, baby. I am counting down the minutes until I can hug you tight again, until I can fall asleep beside you again. I know it feels long, princess. But before you know it, you are gonna be right back where you belong. Right here with me, and you are never gonna have to be anywhere else. I love you Steve Harrington.” Billy practically purrs into the phone. Steve hiccups a little. 

“I love you too Bills. So so much. I can’t wait. I’m gonna hold you so tight. I’ve slept like such shit with out you. Can’t wait, baby.” Steve whispers. 

“We are gonna do it on every surface in our new apartment, so be ready for that pretty boy.” Billy croons. Steve cracks up and ignores the low curl of arousal in his gut. Billy laughs along with him. 

“I’m gonna hold you to that.” Steve says. 

“I’d expect nothing less. But phone sex is tacky, and I’m sure your kids are over.” Billy says, voice shifting back to normal. Steve laughs. 

“We had phone sex two days ago!” He cries, and instantly regrets it when several of his kids shriek from the other room. Billy cracks up. 

“It’s too easy Harrington.” 

“Don’t you Harrington me, or I won’t move out there.” Steve says. 

“Don’t even joke, baby. I’d die with out you.” Billy cries. Steve chuckles. 

“Damn straight you would.” 

“Ok, I gotta go, finals are coming up. Call me after you call your folks ok?” Billy says. Steve blows out a breath. 

“I will. I can’t wait to see the apartment Bills.” Steve whispers. 

“Three weeks pretty boy, and then I am never letting you go again.” Billy promises. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Billy says, and hangs up. Steve sighs, and sets the phone back in its cradle. He takes a beat and then heads back to the kitchen. Robin immediately looks up, searching his face trying to decide if he is ok. 

“We got the apartment. Billy got the call today.” Steve says. Robin and Heather shriek and rush him, running over to hug him tight. 

“Holy shit! I’m so happy for you, dingus!” Robin cries, Steve grins and smiles right along with them. 

He hands in his two weeks’ notice at Scoops the next day. The regional manager looks bored when he tells them, and shrugs it off, asking Steve to put a help wanted sign in the door. 

The next three weeks go even faster than the past few months have. Steve packs up all of his possessions. The books he’d gotten himself and as gifts over the years, the pots and pans and dishes he bought himself, the sheets he bought because he likes the kind that feel like t-shirts. He helps Mrs. Hernandez pack up the house too, getting it ready to sit empty once he moves. Mrs. Hernandez is only too happy to help, and plans to quit working for the Harrington’s once Steve leaves. 

After his last day at Scoops, he only has four days left in Indiana. Robin and Dustin essentially move in for those days, helping Steve pack his clothes, Billy’s last few clothes, and their other belongings into boxes and suitcases that will fit in the back of the Beemer.

On day three, Will comes over with Max and Lucas, and together with Dustin, they climb all over Steve’s car. They draw a detailed sketch, and with a lot of math and talk that Steve doesn’t understand, they come up with a way to make it all fit.   
He doesn’t have to bring any furniture; Billy’s got an aunt or a cousin or something out in Cali who is giving them a bunch of their old stiff. So, he just takes all his shit, and leaves the furniture. 

The day before he leaves, Robin, Heather, the Party, El, Joyce, Hopper and even Nancy and Jonathan have one last hurrah in the Harrington Mansion. Hop barbecues out back, and the kids jump in the pool. Steve and the other teenagers/ young adults sit around the edge and drink beer. 

“Well Steve, I can’t believe you are moving to California to be with your boyfriend.” Jonathan teases. Nancy, who is standing in the waist deep water grins. 

“Or that that boyfriend is Billy Hargrove.” She says happily, good naturedly teasing him. 

“I can’t believe it.” Robin says, and grins at him. “You ever think when you were mooning over him in Scoops you’d be packed up, about to say fuck you to your parents and blow this popsicle stand?” She says. Steve grins. 

“It was a dream I never knew I had. But he’s everything I want, and I can’t wait to see him again.” Steve says, and grins at his friends. They laugh good naturedly at him, and then Nancy and Jon talk about their New York apartment, and give advice on living together. 

They all eat too many hamburgers and hot dogs, and then Joyce and Hopper leave, Joyce pulling him into a tight hug. 

“You call if you need anything, either of you. I’m so happy for you Steve, I hope you and Billy will come visit us for Christmas, we’d love to have you.” She says. Steve hugs her tight. 

“I’ll miss you Mama Joyce.” He says. She pecks his cheek, and steps back to let Hop clap Steve on the shoulder. 

“I’m proud of you, both of you. You’re good for each other.” He says, and then tugs Joyce out to the car. Steve grins after them and then goes back to his kids. 

They pile on the couch, Steve in the middle, Dustin leaning on his left, Will on his right, with Mike and Lucas on the ends, Max and El in front leaning against his legs. They watch movies, and eventually they all set up sleeping bags on the floor. Well, Robin, Heather, Nancy, and Jonathan go home, so Steve and his kids have one last sleepover before he leaves. 

“Steve?” Dustin whispers, when it’s dark and everyone else is snoring. 

“Yeah buddy?” Steve whispers. 

“I can come visit right?” Dustin asks, sounding unsure. Steve rolls over and glances at him. 

“Of course. That’s why Billy and I got a two bedroom. He wanted to make sure my brats can come visit.” Steve says, dropping his voice in a poor imitation of Billy. Dustin laughs a little. 

“I’m really gonna miss you.” Dustin whispers. Steve smiles a little weakly at him in the dark. 

“Me too, I’m gonna miss you so much.” Steve whispers, sitting up and pulling Dustin into a hug. “But the second we get a phone set up I’ll call you so you have my number, and you can call me, day or night. That won’t change just because I move.” Dustin hugs back and nods against Steve’s shoulder.

“If you think moving will get rid of us, you got another thing coming.” Dustin mumbles as they settle down again. 

“Good.” Steve whispers, and Dustin grins at him before rolling over. They are asleep soon after. 

The next morning, they all wake up at the crack of dawn, and load Steve’s car. It all somehow miraculously fits. Nancy arrives yawning to shepherd the kids’ home. 

She hugs Steve fiercely. “Good luck. I can’t wait to hear all about it at Christmas.” She says. 

Mike goes next, hugging Steve briefly. “Bye Steve. Don’t let Billy beat you up.” He says, and climbs into Nancy’s car. 

Lucas hugs him too. “Bye.” He says, and joins Mike. 

Will hugs him tight, and Steve reciprocates. “I’m gonna miss you. I hope I can come visit?” Will asks in that shy way of his. Steve grins. 

“I hope you do; I know Billy misses you.” Steve says. Will grins a little and steps back. 

El steps up and hugs Steve fiercely. “Be safe.” She says. Steve grins. 

“I’m not worried, I got Big Bag Billy Hargrove to protect me.” Steve teases. She grins. 

“And he’s got you.” She says, and while Steve blushes, he doesn’t argue. He hugs her again. 

Max steps up next, hugging him. “Promise you’ll take care of him?” She asks. 

“Promise. I’ll take great care of him.” He says. 

“Make sure you two call me.” Max grumbles. Steve nods and she steps back to let Dustin grab Steve in as best a bear hug he can manage being shorter. 

They don’t say anything, just stand there, hanging on tight.

“I love you Dustin. I love all of you.” Steve calls, when Dustin releases him. The kids all chorus I love yous back and then Nancy herds them into the car, and they all wave as they take off down the street. 

Steve takes a fortifying breathe and goes into the house. He’s got to call his mom, and then Billy, and then drive to Cali. 

He calls his parents first. He dials the number, spinning his keys around his fingers. 

“Hello?” His mom answers. Steve takes a deep breath. 

“Hey Mom.” Steve says.

“Oh… Steven. What a…. surprise.” She says. Steve grits his teeth. 

“I have something to tell you.” He says. 

“Couldn’t you call Mrs. Hernandez? She can answer any questions you have; I don’t see why you always bother Richard and me.” She snarks. Steve blinks.

“Because you are my parents?” Steve says. 

She huffs a little. Steve sighs. “Sighing is unbecoming.” She says, like a reflex. 

“Mom, I have something to tell you?” He reminds her. They haven’t talked in a long time. They don’t really have a reason to anymore. 

"Steven, its rude to pester." His mom snaps. And Steve can just picture her, standing there, in some silk robe, make-up and hair and jewelry all immaculate, twining the phone cord around her fingers, glossy nail polish catching the light. Pout on her beautiful face, stamping a foot in some shiny heel. 

But Steve jolts to realize that, he actually has no idea what she looks like right now. Is it morning where she is, is her hair the same length, hell is it the same color? That image of his mother is two years old at least. It's not that he hasn't seen them in two years. He has, barely, but it's never been for more than 48 hours. Steve's heart stutters a little. 

He has no idea what his mom's hair style is right now, has no idea if his dad still wears the same black framed glasses, no idea. His parents are strangers to him. They probably feel the same about him too, only they don’t ache over this realization. They don't feel heartbroken over the fact that they don't know their son and he doesn't know them. 

It's a bolt of clarity, her petty behavior and the fact that he can’t picture her anymore. “I’m moving.” He says.

“What? Moving? How silly.” She says. Steve sighs. 

“This isn’t a joke. All my stuff is packed, I’m leaving for California today.” Steve says, voice firm. She gives a little desperate laugh.  
“California, my goodness. What on earth is in California?” She asks. It’s a tipping point. 

He can either lie, make up some bullshit, or he can tell her the truth. And it seems like telling her the truth is better here, they’d finally be rid of each other, just like she’s always wanted.

“My boyfriend. My boyfriend is in California.” Steve says. His mom chokes on something. 

“STEVEN CHRISTOPHER HARRINGTON, TELL ME YOU DID NOT JUST SAY WHAT I THINK YOU SAID.” She shrieks. Steve almost laughs. 

“It’s true mom. I’m bisexual, and I’m dating a really incredible man, have been for almost a year, and I’m moving to California to be with him.” Steve says. His mom is making some undignified sputtering noises. 

“Steven, I have always indulged your little games and fantasies, but not this one. This is not something to joke about. No son of mine will be a…a… homosexual, I simply wont stand for it.” She snaps. Steve does laugh then.

“Oh, now I’m your son? I recall last summer I was your sister. And you have never indulged anything of mine, you have never been around to.” Steve snaps. 

“Well, just goes to show you, no amount of good parenting can save wayward children.” Suz snaps. Steve scoffs. 

“Yes, my nannies were excellent parents, but you Suz, you and Dick never were. You can’t stop me, I’m 19, and I’m going. My stuff is out of the house, and I’ll leave the key on the table.” Steve says. 

“If you do this, I will never speak to you again, and neither will your father.” She snaps. 

“Good. I don’t need parents who don’t love me in my life. I get to choose my own family. And it isn’t you two. But congrats, now you don’t have to deal with me.” Steve says, and hangs up to his mom’s shocked sputtering. 

He feels a little exhilarated and dials Billy’s number with shaking hands. 

“Hello?” Billy’s sleep rough voice answers. 

“I did it, baby. I told my mom I’m moving, I’ve said good bye to my kids, the Beemer is packed. I’m about to drive to you.” Steve says.

“I can’t wait baby. Three more days, and you’ll be here, where you belong Stevie.” Billy croons. Steve grins. 

“I can’t wait to see you.” Steve breathes. 

“Me neither, get that cute butt of yours in your car and get here!” Billy cries. 

“I love you too Bills. See you soon.” He says, and then hangs up. 

He leaves his house key on the counter, and glances around his childhood home one more time, before grinning and closing the front door. 

He starts his car, and drives to the interstate. Once he’s merged onto it, he starts the mix tape Billy made him for the drive. Billy had mailed it a week or so ago. Billy had carefully written on the label _Steve’s road trip to Cali mix, love you pretty boy._

_Rock You Like a Hurricane_ bursts through the speakers when Steve hits play and Steve whoops, heading for his new life. __

_ _He grins the whole way to California._ _


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. Finally, I have an ending that I'm happy with. Thank you all for reading and being patient. Class and work and life got insane really quick, and this fell to the wayside. I appreciate you all so much, and I hope you love this tooth-rottingly sweet update for our boys!!

_Five months later.___

_ _“Shit shit shit!” Steve cries, vaulting the back of the couch and landing with a thud on the other side. There are a few answering thumps on the floor, the finnicky old lady from downstairs protesting Steve’s landing. He ignores her and leaps over the counter separating the kitchen from the living room, sliding across it a little. _ _

_ _Robin chuckles from where she’s reading in the arm chair. _ _

_ _“Relax. You got twenty minutes!” She says. Steve ignores her too, and starts triaging the food that had bubbled over all over the store and is hissing angrily at him. _ _

_ _“The bed isn’t made, the table’s not set, and I smell like meatballs!” Steve cries, still preoccupied. _ _

_ _“You sound like a house wife. Billy doesn’t expect the table set, and I can go make the bed. Also, you aren’t making meatballs?” Robin calls, marking her page and unfolding from the chair. _ _

_ _“I’m not a housewife, you know he get’s tetchy when you call me that. I just… he’s really excited for Max to be here, and I wanted everything to be perfect you know? She hasn’t seen the place yet, he’s so excited. And I smell like meatballs from work.” Steve says, turning off the stove and covering the pan with its lid and pushing it to the back, off the heat. _ _

_ _“I thought y’all would stop grossing me out, but no.” Robin says, walking down the hall to the guest room. _ _

_ _“He’s excited! That makes me excited!” Steve calls back, going into his and Billy’s room to peel out of his work clothes. He tosses them in the hamper and changes into jeans and one of Billy’s t-shirts, and walks to the guest room, combing fingers through his hair. “Does my hair smell like meatballs to you? Also, you don’t mind sleeping on the couch, right? Billy and I can take it. We don’t mind.” _ _

_ _Robin shakes out the quilt and smiles at him. “I really don’t mind taking the couch, Steve. I’m just glad you are letting me crash for Thanksgiving break.” Steve grins at her. _ _

_ _“Always. You are always welcome here.” Steve says. Robin walks over and hugs him. He grins and hugs her too. _ _

_ _“Yes. Your hair definitely smells like meatballs. Did you get attacked by meatballs today or something?” She asks. Steve groans. _ _

_ _“We had a special on meatball subs, and literally everyone ordered one, and then right in the middle of our weird middle of the afternoon rush, some kid literally throws his sandwich across the restaurant and gets me in the face! I’m gonna smell like meatballs and marinara until I die!!” Steve wails. Robin laughs. _ _

_ _“You have tomato in your hair.” She says, picking it out and flicking it in the trash can. Steve groans. _ _

_ _“Dinner should be done, there’s a timer in the kitchen. I’ve gotta shower. I feel like a meatball sub. When the timer goes off can you turn off the oven?” Steve asks, sighing and heading to the bathroom. He pulls back the shower curtain and scowls down at the fat tabby cat sitting in the center of the tub. She blinks slowly up at him. _ _

_ _He bends down and scoops the cat up, who starts howling like she’s being murdered. _ _

_ _“Stevie are you hurting my baby?!” Billy calls. Steve didn’t hear the door open, and laughs a little when Billy pears around the corner. The cat is still yowling. _ _

_ _“Yes, I’m the worst person in the world because I want to shower and she is sitting there. I’m very rude.” Steve says, holding out the cat. Billy laughs and walks over, reaching out for her. He cuddles her close, and then leans over and kisses Steve quick on the lips. _ _

_ _“Hey baby. It smells real good in here.” Billy mutters. _ _

_ _“Thank you, it should be ready soon. I got attacked by a meatball sub, I’m gonna shower.” Steve says. “Where’s Max?” _ _

_ _“She’s out on the balcony, go shower. We can all catch up at dinner, love. Sassy dear, tell me all about how mean Steve was to you.” Billy coos at the cat as he walks back toward the kitchen, the cat lets out a plaintive wail, and curls against Billy. _ _

_ _Steve rolls his eyes and jumps in the shower. When he’s done, he dresses in the same casual clothes, his hair now meatball stench free. _ _

_ _He towel dries his hair and walks out to the living room, he pauses on the edge of the room and watches. The balcony door is open, and even though it’s chilly, a warm breeze is blowing into the room. Billy is sprawled on the couch, Princess Sassafras, Sassy for short, is curled on his chest, purring. Robin is back in the arm chair reading again. Max is sitting next to Billy, chatting away. Steve grins._ _

_ _“Hey baby. Feel better?” Billy asks, grinning at Steve. Sassy shoots him a look. _ _

_ _“Steve!” Max cries and leaps up, hugging Steve tight. _ _

_ _“Hey kiddo! How are ya?” Steve asks. _ _

_ _“I’m good, better now that I’m here.” She says grinning. Steve grins back and goes to the kitchen to finish getting dinner ready. _ _

_ _“Need help, love?” Billy calls. _ _

_ _“No thanks, hun. I got it. You can set the table in a bit if Sassy will let you up.” Steve calls over his shoulder. _ _

_ _“Love? Hun? How are you two so domestic?” Max cries. Billy just grins over at her. Steve smiles softly at the back of Billy’s head and goes back to finishing dinner._ _

_ _Max ends up setting the table, because Sassy is not over the shower extraction incident. Max doesn’t seem to mind, chatting away about how all of Steve’s kids are doing and how things are in Hawkins. High school is going well, but she misses seeing Steve and Billy around. All the other kids are doing great, which Steve knows from the weekly phone calls with all of them. It’s still nice to hear._ _

_ _“Dinner’s ready!” Steve calls once the table is set, and he hears Sassy complain as Billy stands up._ _

_ _Steve made a ton of shrimp scampi, with bread and a salad for dinner. Max grins over the first bite._ _

_ _“You know how happy I am that you both are happy, but man have I missed your cooking!” She says. Steve laughs.   
“I can’t wait for Thanksgiving.” Robin agrees. Steve grins, and sends a gooey look at Billy when he puts his hand on his knee under the table. _ _

_ _“So, Max, Robin, what are we doing tomorrow?” Billy asks, around a mouthful of food. “Stevie here has to work.” _ _

_ _“Can we go to the wharf Billy?” Max asks. Billy grins and nods. _ _

_ _“Yes, that work for you Robin?” Billy asks._ _

_ _“Absolutely.” Robin responds. Steve feels a little a jealous, the other three are off of school for the entire week, but Steve is scheduled to work for the next three days. It would be so nice to spend all that time with them, but he loves his job so he’s not too upset._ _

_ _Steve got a job as a waiter two weeks after moving out here at Arnold’s Bistro. It’s a small hole in the wall restaurant downtown, owned by Arnold’s grandson and his wife. The staff is mostly them and their kids but they hired Steve on the spot and are really good people to work with. _ _

_ _Arnold Jr. and his wife Bev invite Billy and him over for dinner all the time, and have sort of adopted the two of them into their brood. They ask Steve about Billy’s classes all the time, and always send him home with some of their incredible food. They also pay really well, and let him pick his hours. He almost always works the lunch shift, and the occasional double when needed. _ _

_ _He loves his job. He loves the food, the people, even the asshole patrons who remind him of Dick and Suz, all of it. Arnold Jr. is even helping Steve learn how to run the restaurant. Steve loves every second of it, even if it means that he has to miss part of the day with three of his favorite people. _ _

_ _“Any food you want while you’re here, Max? I’ll go to the store after work tomorrow, I can grab something if you want it.” Steve offers. _ _

_ _“I love everything you make; I don’t have any preferences.” Max says. Steve smiles at her, and starts to clear the dishes. _ _

_ _“Me either.” Robin says. “Need help dingus?” _ _

_ _“Nah, I’ll help.” Billy says, standing too._ _

_ _Max and Robin roll their eyes and go turn on the TV. The kitchen, dining area, and living room are all one room, with a hall down to the bathroom and bedrooms, so Steve and Billy can hear the TV from the kitchen. _ _

_ _Billy starts the dishes and Steve hops up on the counter, grabbing a notepad to make his grocery list. _ _

_ _“Tuesday, I work a double, so can y’all go out to eat? I can bring home food, but I won’t get home till nearly 11, which is late for dinner.” Steve says. Billy hums thoughtfully. _ _

_ _“What if we eat at Arnold’s? I love their food. And I haven’t seen Bev in ages. Max said she wanted to eat there while she was here.” Billy suggests. Steve grins. _ _

_ _“Perfect. Do you work at the garage this week?” Steve asks. _ _

_ _“Nah, Abraham is going to visit his daughter and her family for the whole week so we closed.” Billy says, starting work on the pans from dinner. It’s quiet for a minute, as Steve updates the list for groceries, Billy continues the dishes, and the tv goes in the background. Max and Robin periodically murmur to each other._ _

_ _“Sassy needs more canned food.” Billy mutters. _ _

_ _“Got it.” Steve says, opening the pantry with his foot to check if he needs some things for Thanksgiving dinner. _ _

_ _“You two wanna pick a movie?” Billy calls. _ _

_ _“Sure!” Max yells even though it’s not necessary in the tiny apartment, and goes to the crates under the tv to browse their VCR collection._ _

_ _“I need some cuddles.” Billy mutters. Steve instantly focuses on his boyfriend. He sets down the list and combs his fingers through Billy’s hair. _ _

_ _“You ok, Bills?” Steve whispers. Billy tilts his head into Steve’s palm. _ _

_ _“I’m fine, pretty boy, don’t worry. Been a long day. I have a lot due for school. But I’m fine. I’m mostly just really glad that you and I have this apartment, with your plants, and my cat.”_ _

_ _“damn right that little hellion is your cat.” Steve mutters, Billy grins. _ _

_ _“And I’m glad my sister is here for an entire week, and Robin is here too. And I’m glad that we can cuddle on our couch, and go to bed in our bed.” Billy says, and dries his hands on a towel before stepping between Steve’s legs and holding his hips gently. _ _

_ _“I love you Steve Harrington. You’re the best thing about California.” Billy whispers, tilting his head against Steve’s. _ _

_ _“The amount of times you wake up at the crack of dawn to go running on the beach or surfing would beg that the ocean is the best part.” Steve teases. Billy chuckles. _ _

_ _“No, the best part is being away from Neil, and away from the monsters, and getting to live with you. To have you always.” Billy mutters. Steve grins all dopey, and brings his hands up to cradle Billy’s face and kiss him soundly. _ _

_ _“Stop being gross and come watch the movie!” Max yells. Steve laughs and hops off the counter and tows Billy to the couch. _ _

_ _Robin is back in the arm chair and Max is on one end of the couch. Steve settles on the other end, and opens his arms to Billy, who readily curls into them. Steve tucks his nose into Billy’s curls and the both of them breathe a sigh together. _ _

_ _“How are you both simultaneously the cutest couple I’ve ever seen and so disgusting at the same time?” Robin gripes. Billy just grins. Steve smiles too and they turn back to the movie. Sassy comes prowling into the room and curls up on Billy’s side, glaring at Steve and purring. It’s nice, the only lights are lamps on either end of the couch, bathing the room in a soft glow. _ _

_ _After the movie, they lounge around the living room, continuing to catch up with each other. They laugh and tease each other, Steve once again reminded that this is what family should be. This warmth and happiness are what family is. _ _

_ _At 11 they finally call it a night, Max and Billy mostly looking exhausted. Steve helps Robin make up the pull-out couch while Billy goes to hover around Max and make sure she likes the set up. _ _

_ _“Is it still ok if Heather calls here?” Robin asks, grabbing her tooth brush and sleep clothes to head for the bathroom. _ _

_ _“Of course! You don’t have to ask. How is Heather?” Steve says. _ _

_ _“Good! She’s loving her classes and can’t wait to see me at Christmas. The distance is hard, but we are making it work.” Robin says, smiling softly. Steve grins at her. _ _

_ _“Billy, the room is fine!” Max yells, before he can respond. Steve laughs. _ _

_ _“Night Robs, I gotta go deal with that.” Steve says. Robin laughs, and goes into the bathroom. _ _

_ _Steve pokes his head into the guest room. _ _

_ _“Hey baby, whatcha doing?” Steve asks, watching Billy yanking the comforter off the bed. _ _

_ _“I’m remaking the bed the way Max likes.” Billy says. Max sends Steve a look from where she’s sitting on the window sill holding Sassy. _ _

_ _“Bills? Baby, the bed is fine. Come on. I’m tired.” Steve says. Billy nods a bit absently. _ _

_ _“Bathroom’s free.” Robin calls from the hall. Max walks over._ _

_ _“Is he ok?” She whispers. _ _

_ _“He’s really glad you’re here. He worries when you’re not here. And now that you are here to visit, he wants to make it perfect.” Steve mumbles. Glancing up to see Billy watching them._ _

_ _“It is perfect, why does he care so much?” Max asks. _ _

_ _“Because I’m worried about you in that house with Neil. And I know he hasn’t hurt you ever, but I’m scared he will, and if he does, I want you to know that you can come here. Steve and I will save you.” Billy says fiercely. Max passes Sassy to Steve (Much to Sassy’s dismay) and turns to hug Billy tight. _ _

_ _“I do know that. I know I can come here, but he hasn’t hurt me. I’m fine. But I know if I’m not, I’ve got two of the best brothers a girl could ask for.” Max says, grinning at Steve. Steve smiles back, and she politely ignore how both him and Billy are tearing up. Max releases Billy and heads to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Billy comes up to Steve and they wrap each other in a hug, Sassy running into the bedroom. _ _

_ _“Let’s go to bed, princess.” Billy purrs, and Steve shivers in his arms. _ _

_ _“Night Robin, night Max!” Steve calls. _ _

_ _“Night Max, Night Robin!” Billy echoes as they go to their room. _ _

_ _“Goodnight!” Robin yells. “Max, I have earplugs if they are gonna go do it!” Robing yells. Max pokes her head out of the bathroom and grins._ _

_ _“I’ll take you up on that!” _ _

_ _“Good lord, really Robin?!” Steve yells, blushing a little. _ _

_ _“Oh, we totally are gonna do it, but the walls are thick and I’ll make sure Stevie is quiet.” Billy says casually and goes into the bedroom. Steve splutters in the hall for a minute before stomping after Billy._ _

_ _“I’m not the loud one!” He shrieks and closes the door to Robin and Max cackling. _ _

_ _“Relax, princess. I was mostly just teasing. Would um... would you be ok if we just cuddled tonight?” Billy says. _ _

_ _Steve watches as Billy pulls his shirt off. “Of course, baby. I would love that.” He crosses to Billy and wraps his arms around him. _ _

_ _“Thank you. I’m sorry.” Billy whispers, tucking his face in Steve’s neck. Steve noses into Billy’s curls and holds him tight. _ _

_ _“You never have to apologize to me, Bills. Not for this. You know I love holding you.” Steve whispers. Billy breathes out, and steps back. _ _

_ _“I love you Stevie.” Billy whispers. Steve smiles._ _

_ _ “I love you Bills.” Steve whispers. _ _

_ _Steve steps back to finish changing for bed, and quietly slips into the hall to brush his teeth in the bathroom. _ _

_ _ “I didn’t hear anything and I don’t care if you are going to clean up.” Robin whisper yells. The guest room is dark, and the door shut but one of the lamps is on in the living room. _ _

_ _“Seriously? You think I’m that fast?!” Steve whisper yells back around his tooth brush. Robin cackles. _ _

_ _“Night Robs.” Steve says when he heads back to the bedroom._ _

_ _“Night Steve!” _ _

_ _Steve grins and holds the door open for Billy to go brush his teeth too._ _

_ _“Sassy, sleeps in our room, so she shouldn’t bug you.” Billy tells Robin who answers too soft for Steve to hear. _ _

_ _

_ _Steve climbs under the covers and watches Sassy come trotting into the room. Billy closes the door behind her and sits on the bed._ _

_ _“Would you brush my hair?” Billy whispers. Steve grins, and pats the bed in front of him. It’s something they started doing when Steve first moved out here, Billy getting frustrated by his wind/ocean tangled hair and Steve offering to help. Billy had never had his hair brushed by another person and instantly adored it. He doesn’t ask for it all the time, but it’s his favorite non-sex way to unwind from a stressful week._ _

_ _Steve grabs a comb, and gently works it through Billy’s curls. Billy sighs and goes a little boneless. _ _

_ _“Just been a long week?” Steve murmurs. _ _

_ _“Yeah, I had that paper due, and that project. Felt like everything was due before break.” Billy whispers._ _

_ _“Mmmmm I’m always so proud of how hard you work baby; you’re doing so good.” He says, running his fingers through Billy’s hair. _ _

_ _“Thanks’ princess. Means a lot when you say that.” Steve smiles at that, and leans forward to press a kiss to Billy’s bare shoulder. _ _

_ _“Want me to braid it?” Steve asks, racking his fingers through the soft curls. _ _

_ _“Nah, just leave it. Thanks pretty boy.” Billy says, and turns to press a kiss to Steve’s lips. Billy curls under the covers, and turns out the light. _ _

_ _“C’mere.” Billy whispers, and pulls Steve against his chest. Steve just breathe in the scent of him, familiar and welcoming. Billy pushes fingers into Steve’s hair, and slides his other hand up under Steve’s sleep shirt. Steve wraps his arms around Billy, and they both sigh. _ _

_ _“I love you Steve Harrington.” Billy whispers. _ _

_ _“Love you too Billy Hargrove.” Steve replies, and tips his head up to kiss Billy. _ _

_ _“Any regrets? Do you miss it?” Billy whispers a few minutes later. Steve was nearly asleep, but he wakes up a little to smile against Billy’s neck in the dark. _ _

_ _“I miss the kids, and I miss Joyce and Hop, and even Nance and Jon. But I love being here. And I love you, I just want to be where you are, always.” Steve replies._ _

_ _“You sure?” Billy asks. _ _

_ _“1000%. I love you so much, and I love my job and my life here. I love our apartment, I love our plants, I even love your cat that was supposed to be a gift to me. I love that our friends can come stay, I love that you get to pursue your dreams, and I love that I get to be here, with you. I’m happier than I’ve ever been. You saved me from Hawkins, Bills. You are my family, and I’ve never been happier.” Steve whispers, combing his fingers through Billy’s hair. _ _

_ _“You saved me from Hawkins too. And all my monsters. I’m really glad you’re happy princess, you’re my family too, pretty boy.” Billy whispers._ _

_ _“I love you.” _ _

_ _“I love you too Stevie.” Billy whispers, and buries his face in Steve’s hair. Steve smiles, and sighs happily, warm and safe in their apartment, wrapped in his boyfriend’s arms, with their cat sleeping on the foot of the bed, miles and miles from their parents and monsters._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you thank you for reading!! Find me on tumblr [here!](https://hippiebuckyharrington.tumblr.com/)


End file.
